Anjos da Morte
by bruny
Summary: As vezes, as tragedias que assolam nossas vidas, servem para nos mostrar o quanto somos fortes, e podemos superar os obstáculos colocados no dia-a-dia de maneira confiante a altiva. Nem sempre pensei assim até ele cruzar o meu caminho, e me mostrar que no mundo á algo muito mais importante que a doce e estimada vingança. Quem sou eu? Esperem e verão!
1. Chapter 1

**** Anjos da Morte****

 **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, história sem fins lucrativos.**

 **Prólogo...**

Eu sempre achei minha vida um verdadeiro desastre... por isso decidi me afastar de tudo e de todos. (Afinal de contas, quando se é um imã para problemas, o certo é se afastar de quem se ama, para não envolvê-los em coisas com as quais poderiam se machucar.)

Nunca soube quem era meu pai, ou onde ele andaria, muito menos os motivos e razões para minha mãe nunca se quer ter mencionado seu nome... (e sempre que eu perguntava ela desconversava) Então com o passar do tempo, não fiz mais questão de perguntar.  
Desde que me entendo por gente, moro com minha avó. (Ou melhor dizendo, minha "tia avó", mas eu nunca á chamava assim) Não entendia bem o motivo de ter uma mãe e não morar com ela, até descobrir que não era uma garota comum...

Aos dez anos... meus poderes de sacerdotisa eram de nível baixo, mas ainda assim extremamente perigosos. Um mero sinal de irritação, era o suficiente para que eu explodisse qualquer coisas em que tocasse, tudo porque eu não sabia controlá-los.

E foi exatamente nessa ocasião que descobri o motivo de morar com ela...Minha avó Kaede é descendente de Midoriko, a lendária sacerdotisa do templo Shikon, e seria minha tutora até que meus poderes se desenvolvessem e eu fosse capaz de controlá-los.

Quando completei quinze anos, resolvi morar com minha mãe, (com a aprovação da minha avó, é claro) ainda que tudo estivesse sob controle, eu ainda não fazia ideia sobre a verdade por trás dos meus poderes, e que alguém poderia estar atrás deles... então seis meses após ter me mudado, minha casa foi invadida por homens vestidos de negro e fortemente armados, uns com espadas, outros com armas de fogo, que se colocaram em forma de combate ao meu redor.

Tinha total certeza de que poderia derrotá-los, mas eles estavam mantendo minha mãe como refém, e eu não poderia correr o risco de feri-la.

_ _Enfim á encontrei! Você não sabe o quanto esperei para tê-la em minhas mãos, Miko!_ \- dizia um homem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos se adiantando em minha direção, parando a sete paços de mim.

Não compreendi o que ele dizia, pois estava preocupada de mais em achar uma maneira de tirar mamãe da posse deles, e fugir para um lugar seguro.

_ _Não seja tola... se tentar qualquer gracinha, sua mãe será prejudicada..._

Antes dele completar o que pretendia dizer, um grupo de pessoas os surpreenderam e uma verdadeira batalha se iniciou ali dentro.  
Me protegi dos tiros fazendo uma barreira sólida ao meu redor, pois não poderia fugir enquanto mamãe ainda estava no meio daquele inferno.

Senti-me travar ao avistá-la com um pedaço de madeira, (que havia encontrado nos escombros do que restara de nossa casa) tentando se defender dos homens que a atacavam... ela estava ferida pois era visível a crescente mancha de sangue que surgia em sua roupa.

Uma fúria descontrolada se apossou de mim no instante em que o homem de olhos vermelhos se aproximou e a desarmou, encravando uma adaga em seu estômago. Tudo ao meu redor começou a tremer e levitar, as lágrimas borravam minha visão enquanto me aproximava dela, alheia a batalha, me ajoelhei ao seu lado tentando me convencer de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, e que logo acordaria... infelizmente aquilo era real, e só me dei conta disso quando olhei nos olhos daquele homem que me sorria diabolicamente. Ai sim, tive a certeza de que o mataria.

Vi seu sorriso morrer ao olhar para algo que se encontrava atrás de mim. Olhei sobre o ombro e encontrei um rapaz de porte atlético, cabelos negros e desalinhados que estavam na altura de seu ombro, vindo em minha direção, mas o que mais me intrigou foram os olhos iguais aos meus, encarando o corpo de minha mãe inerte e sem vida ao chão.

_ _Kagome... afaste-se com o corpo de nossa mãe, enquanto eu acabo com esse desgraçado!_ \- o ouvi dizer enquanto se aproximava.

Senti como se algo dentro de mim se partisse, e perdi totalmente o controle sobre os meus poderes. As minhas mãos queimavam feito brasas e as coisas explodiam ao meu redor. Estava tão imersa em minha dor que não ouvia o que o rapaz tentava me dizer.  
Pressentindo o perigo, o assassino de minha mãe fugiu sem que eu percebesse.

_ _Sozinha! ... Eu estou sozinha!_ \- Era o que eu balbuciava em meio ao choque.

Então como uma luz no fim do túnel, a voz do rapaz a alguns instantes atrás, me trouxe de volta... ele havia dito _"afaste-se com o corpo de nossa mãe"_ , _"nossa mãe"_ e não _"sua mãe"_ e a compreensão daquilo me atingiu em cheio como um trem desgovernado no exato momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram.

_ _Kagome controle-se! Eu vou cuidar de você, por favor tenha calma._

_ _Quem era aquele homem?_ \- perguntei num fio de voz.

 __Naraku..._

_ _Por quê?_ \- me referia ao ataque.

_ _Prometo que lhe explicarei tudo assim que se acalmar. Meu nome é Takahashi Souta, e sim sou seu irmão..._

Foi só o que consegui ouvir, antes da escuridão me envolver e eu perder completamente os sentidos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

 **N/A: Olá pessoal... espero que gostem...**

 **Minha primeira fic... bjx e até a próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

***** CAPITULO 1 *****

_ _Ei, vocês não vão descer? Parece que teremos novos moradores no casarão ao lado..._  
 _acabou de encostar um caminhão de mudanças aqui em frente. A propósito estão atrasados!_

_ _Miroku, pare de ser intrometido, e até onde eu sei, a agência só abre as sete, e não as seis e meia da manhã... e nós já estamos prontos!_ – disse InuYasha saindo do escritório e descendo as escadas.

" _Não estou sendo intrometido! Só estou vigiando o perímetro!" – pensou enquanto entrava no escritório._

_ _Você conseguiu rastrear o e-mail que mandaram para a agência semana passada?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru assim que se aproximou da janela para avistar o que acontecia do lado de fora.

_ _Ainda não... quem quer que seja, tomou muito cuidado para não ser rastreado..._  
 _acredito que tenha usado um cyber café para mandar o e-mail, sabe quantas pessoas usam esse recurso por dia? Seria impossível rastreá-lo._ \- Disse encarando-o com seriedade, depois voltou-se para a janela - _Sabe... ainda não entendi o motivo de ter pedido transferência de Okinawa pra cá... bem você nunca foi do tipo família para usar como desculpa sua preocupação com o InuYasha não é mesmo?_

_ _Eu acho que meus assuntos não são de sua conta Miroku, a propósito... você tem trabalho a fazer... meu pai disse que tinha algo importante a tratar conosco, então marcou essa reunião, assim o que quer que seja será resolvido logo._ – comentou com indiferença e o tom de voz calmo.

_ _Santa mãe dos Deuses!_ \- Exclamou Miroku arregalando os olhos, enquanto abria mais as cortinas para observar melhor o que acontecia do lado de fora. - _Sesshoumaru acho que vou apreciar muito os novos moradores!_ \- E completou com um sorriso brilhante - É a visão do paraíso!

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da janela para ver duas mulheres descerem de um Fusion preto estacionado atrás do caminhão de mudanças...

A primeira era de estatura mediana, magra, possuía cabelos castanhos escuros lisos, que desciam parcialmente soltos até o meio de suas costas. Usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa social branca, que delineava perfeitamente seu corpo.

A segunda era um pouco mais alta e esguia, possuía cabelos negros lisos que desciam até o quadril. Vestia um vestido social simples de cor bege, que dava à ela um ar sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo realçava suas belas pernas.

De repente ela parou e olhou na direção do carro parecendo impaciente. A primeira disse algo à ela e se adiantou a entrar na casa.

Sua atenção voltou-se para o carro, quando a porta do motorista se abriu, e de lá surgiu outra mulher.

Essa sem dúvidas era a mais bonita... um pouco mais baixa que as outras, mas com curvas muito bem distribuídas. Dona de cabelos negros belíssimos que desciam levemente ondulados dos ombros até a cintura, trajava uma blusa branca levemente decotada e uma saia preta justa, que delineava bem o quadril.

Assim que se aproximou da outra, ele pode perceber o quanto eram parecidas.

_ _Acho melhor ir dar as boas-vindas, não é?!_ – observou Miroku sair do escritório sorrindo sonsamente enquanto continuou a estudar a moça. Apurou quase cinquenta por cento de sua assombrosa audição para ouvi-las conversando.

_ _Sango foi ver se estavam instalando os equipamentos corretamente, ela insiste em dizer que " Se você quer bem feito, faça você mesmo "_ \- Comentou a de vestido com o dedo indicador para cima, e uma expressão zombeteira, assim que a outra se aproximou.

_ _Kikyou... sem deboche, se Sango á pegar falando assim, terei que intervir para que ninguém se machuque... e não estou com humor para isso._ \- Respondeu a outra.

Kikyou se endireitou e encarou-a seriamente.

_ _Eu não sei o que seu irmão estava pensando em nos mandar pra cá... ele não deu detalhes da nossa miss..._

 __Aqui não é o melhor lugar para tratarmos disso._ – interrompeu, a morena – _Aqui as paredes tem ouvidos_. – completou abaixando o tom num sussurro.

_ _Bom sendo assim ... vou ver se o escritório já pode ser usado... e Kagome... avise ao primo que vou cobrar caro por ter nos mandado juntas pra cá... você sabe o quanto à amo ... mas com esse humor de cão, fica difícil ficar no mínimo a uns dez quilômetros de distância de você._ \- Um sorriso debochado brincou em seus lábios ao completar - _Aposto que mesmo a casa sendo grande, ouvirei você gritar com qualquer um que atravessar o seu caminho, ou fritar alguém só de imaginar que algo não saia como planejado._

 __Está se incluindo nesse meio querida?_ – Kagome estreitou os orbes na direção da outra _._

_ _Não, obrigado... gosto dos meus dentes onde estão!_ \- Kikyou disse com os braços levantados em sinal de rendição, enquanto rumava para dentro dos portões da casa com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Desde que à conhecera pessoalmente, descobrira que Kagome era uma pessoa diferente. Embora parecesse estar sempre fechada, ela era receptiva e colocava sempre o bem estar dos outros a frente de si própria. E ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Kagome era meiga e calorosa com as pessoas próximas à ela. Estar perto dela era amá-la... ainda mais quando se sabia exatamente sobre quais provações ela havia passado, eram primas e seus destinos semelhantes, tirando o fato de que sempre soube o que estava por vir, enquanto a prima era mantida longe e protegida em total ignorância sobre o cruel destino que à esperava naquela época.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Assim que se viu sozinha, um homem de cabelos escuros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos esverdeados se aproximou.

_ _Oi... me chamo Houshi Miroku, moro na casa ao lado... prazer em conhecê-la senhorita..._

_ _Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome._ – respondeu fazendo uma breve reverencia.

De repente, Miroku segurou uma de suas mãos, e a encarou com um sorriso charmoso.

_ _Desculpe se estou sendo incoerente e precipitado, mas gostaria de saber se a senhorita, sendo tão bonita e delicada, não gostaria de ter um..._

_ _Filho seu? Ora Miroku você não se cansa de abordar todas as garotas num raio de cinquenta quilômetros e perguntar sempre a mesma coisa? Isso já perdeu a graça cara,_ _assim vai acabar assustando a moça!_ – interrompeu um homem alto de cabelos loiros quase prateados e olhos dourados, que se aproximou dos dois sem ser notado.

_ _E quem está sendo intrometido agora não é, InuYasha?_ \- Perguntou com falsa irritação na voz.

_ _Desculpe por ele... se meu amigo aqui estiver importunando, terei o prazer de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar._ \- disse o ignorando - _A propósito, me chamo Taysho InuYasha._

Antes que pudesse se apresentar, ela sentiu que o rapaz que ainda segurava sua mão, á tocaria de maneira inapropriada, e com uma agilidade surpreendente o imobilizou, torcendo o braço dele para trás quase o quebrando no processo.

_ _Se tentar me apalpar novamente... terei o prazer de te tornar estéril para sempre Monge._ \- Ela sibilou com o olhar beirando a cólera. Depois se voltou para o outro que a encarava com os orbes arregalados em surpresa e completou. - _Higurashi Kagome... é melhor mantê-lo com as mãos longe de mim, ou ele acabará se machucando._

O meio sorriso que ela exibia enquanto terminava de falar á deixou aterrorizante. E em seguida ela desviou o olha na direção da janela na qual Sesshoumaru se encontrava e então soltou o rapaz. Virou as costas e saiu em direção aos portões da casa, mas antes de entrar ela olhou por cima dos ombros na direção dos dois.

_ _Digam a seu amigo, que é feio ficar espionando os outros da janela._ \- Seu olhar se focou em Miroku – _Na próxima não sairá ileso Monge!_ \- Determinou num tom cortante.

Tinha problemas demais para resolver, para ter que perder tempo lidando com dois Don Juans metidos a galanteadores tentando chamar sua atenção, francamente! Eles eram loucos ou simplesmente gostavam do perigo? Sinceramente não soubera em qual das duas opções eles se encaixavam e não perderia mais tempo nisso para descobrir...

* * *

No momento em que ela olhou em sua direção, ele pode ver nos olhos cor de anil, uma fúria que jamais havia visto nos olhos de alguém. Um calafrio passou por sua espinha e naquele momento soube que ela não estava para brincadeira.

_ _Se as outras duas forem tão assustadoras quanto essa... não, não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer, se ao invés do braço, elas queiram quebrar algo ainda mais importante pra mim._ \- Ouviu Miroku lamentar enquanto protegia o membro entre as pernas com uma expressão desolada.

Revirando os olhos, Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório e desceu as escadas, a casa em que moravam era simples se comparada a casa ao lado. Quase nunca tinha gente em casa já que eles passavam a maior parte de tempo na Agência... pegou as chaves do carro que se encontravam numa mezinha próxima a porta de entrada.

_ _Higurashi... onde já ouvira esse nome? E como ela descobrira sobre Miroku?_ \- Era o que se perguntava mentalmente enquanto abria a porta de sua Land Rouver prata, que estava na calçada na entrada da garagem. - _Seja quem for, ela tem uma personalidade e tanto._ \- Falou curvando levemente os lábios.

_ _Entrem ou vou deixá-los para trás!_

_ _Como sempre atencioso maninho! Que tal guardar o seu mal humor matinal para a reunião com nosso pai._ – respondeu InuYasha sentando no banco da frente enquanto Miroku se acomodava no banco de trás.

_ _Não estou de mal humor, muito pelo contrário... não é todo dia que eu vejo um príncipe encantado sendo colocado de lado por uma donzela, para ela mesma dar cabo de um tarado insistente!_ – zombou ele vendo InuYasha ranger os dentes em irritação e Miroku empalidecer consideravelmente ao lembrar do ocorrido.

_ _Então era você que estava espionando da janela! ...bem se pensar direito verá que não fomos os únicos atacados nessa história... como foi que ela disse mesmo? ..._

InuYasha se questionou tentando abalar a pose do irmão.

_ _Digam ao seu amigo, que é feio ficar espionando os outros da janela!_ \- Remendou Miroku afinando a voz.

De repente os três se entreolharam e começaram a rir, enquanto rumavam para a Agência Governamental Taysho's Corporation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

 **N/A: Olá pessoal** **aqui está o** **primeiro capítulo!**

 **Espero que gostem...**

 **Bjx e até a próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****CAPITULO 2*****

Assim que atravessou os portões de sua nova residência, pode apreciar o jardim bem cuidado de sua avó.

Takeda Kaede sempre foi uma mulher otimista, falante e bem humorada. Adorava cultivar flores de diversos tipos e na maior parte do tempo, à ajudara a embelezar os jardins como uma forma de treinamento para acalmar seus poderes.

Aquela casa era apenas uma entre tantas outras, que sua avó já possuíra... esse era o preço a se pagar por ser uma sacerdotisa, certo? Sabe, viver em constante movimento era crucial para não correr riscos.

Naquela época não entendia por que tinha que viver se mudando, até o fatídico dia chegar, e consequentemente perder tudo...

_ _Se mamãe tivesse ouvido Souta, naquela época... hoje ela estaria aqui._ – sussurrou tristemente.

Sacudiu de leve a cabeça tentando afastar tais recordações e seguiu seu caminho.

_ _Kagome... o escritório já está funcionando perfeitamente._ \- Sango se aproximou assim que ela chegou na entrada da casa.

_ _Bom... hora de trabalhar! –_ tentou disfarçar, mas falhou miseravelmente ao ver a expressão preocupada da amiga.

_ _Ei, você está bem?_

_ _Sim... não se preocupe... – sorriu fracamente e então mudou de assunto – falando nisso, acho que assustei os nossos vizinhos agora a pouco. A propósito... fique longe do rapaz de olhos verdes... ele tem uma mão amaldiçoada. –_ seu sorriso se tornou maldoso quando completou – _que eu quase arranquei pela petulância dele._

_ _Sinto até pena do coitado._ – sensibilizou-se Sango sabendo que ela devia tê-lo aterrorizado.

_ _Não sinta... ele mereceu por ter sido abusado._

_ _Certo então. – S_ ango concordou meio incerta, á seguindo casa adentro.

Ao entrar na casa, seguiu por um corredor muito bem decorado por quadros e pinturas famosas, todas réplicas é claro, pois os originais se encontravam num museu trancados a sete chaves.

A casa em si, era magnífica... A sala de visitas era toda pintada em branco, com sofás de cor vermelha e uma mesa de centro muito bonita, a esquerda podiam ser avistadas a entrada da cozinha, sala de jantar e mais um corredor que levaria à biblioteca. A direita, as escadas que levavam ao andar de cima eram adornadas por um piso branco que estava impecável e esse se estendia pela casa toda dando a ela um ar mais aconchegante. No andar de cima, haviam o escritório improvisado em uma sala de áudio e vídeo, e os quartos que a casa possuía... quatro quartos no total com suítes privativas.

_ _Miuki tem bom gosto afinal. A decoração está esplendida... devo parabenizá-la pelo bom trabalho._

_ _A casa ajuda muito não é Kagome?! ... Até mesmo eu faria uma ótima decoração, se tivesse recebido essa tarefa._ – replicou Sango fazendo pouco caso. – _Qu_ _eria só ver se ela recebesse uma missão de praxe...certamente falharia!_ – sentenciou por fim.

_ _E depois, eu é que sou osso duro de roer._ \- Resmungou Kagome ao abrir uma porta de madeira ricamente trabalhada.

Avistaram Kikyou, tentando conectar os últimos equipamentos para dar início a vídeo conferência.

_ _Dando trabalho?_

 _Kagome notou o tom divertido da amiga ao perguntar, pois sabia que Kikyou era terrível quando se tratava de tecnologia... e de certa forma essa era uma maneira de Sango à punir pelos comentários cotidianos que costumava fazer para tentar tira-la do sério..._

_ _Ora, Sango...como pode me deixar sozinha aqui, montando tudo, sendo que não tenho a mínima noção de como isso funciona?_ \- Bufou ela - _Pare de fazer perguntas e venha me ajudar!_ \- Implorou desesperada.

Sango revirou os olhos e começou a conectar um cabo atrás do outro com uma habilidade que só ela possuía, enquanto Kikyou à observava boquiaberta. Reprimiu uma intensa vontade de rir pois sabia que aquele não era o momento.

_ _Souta disse que vamos receber ajuda de uma Organização Governamental._ \- Começou Kagome chamando a atenção das duas. - _Parece que seus Agentes são soldados geneticamente melhorados._

_ _Desculpe Kagome, mas ele não está menosprezando a nossa eficiência?_ – questionou Sango conectando os últimos cabos de energia e iniciando o navegador da corporação – _Bem, você em peso é mais letal que uma bomba nuclear, Kikyou tem habilidades incríveis e eu sou uma rede de informações ambulante, sem contar que somos o esquadrão de Tática e Execução Classe A ..._

_ _Sim eu sei... mas Naraku está ganhando terreno...Kagura está fazendo um Exército de soldados super desenvolvidos com habilidades desconhecidas, não podemos arriscar!_

Antes que alguém comentasse mais alguma coisa, a conexão foi estabelecida, e uma pessoa pode ser vista do monitor de última geração que ocupava a metade do painel fixado à parede.

_ _Bom dia senhoritas..._

_ _Até parece que não nos vimos mais cedo! -_ Rolou os olhos com impaciência reconhecendo a voz do homem que aparecia na tela.

_ _Vejo, que ainda está irritada comigo. Você sabe que só estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem... mas este não é o momento._ \- Ele disse encarando Kagome nos olhos.

_ _Bom Coronel, poderia nos passar as informações necessárias?_ \- Questiono Kikyou.

_ _Claro priminha!_ \- sorriu sabendo que ela odiava ser chamada assim - _Como já havia comunicado a Capitã de vocês; a Agencia Taysho's Corporation nos auxiliará com três de seus melhores Agentes. Só peço que tenham paciência pois, ainda que sejam os melhores, ainda não estão qualificados para essa missão._

_ _Teremos que treiná-los?_ \- Questionou Sango um tanto desanimada.

_ _Suponho que sim... vocês tem no máximo dois meses para prepará-los... a cidade de Naha tem sido alvo constante de Naraku, temo que ele ainda espere encontrá-la lá._

_ _Não se preocupe Coronel... se ele cruzar meu caminho, será um homem morto!_ – sentenciou Kagome com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

_ _Não quero vê-la perder o controle novamente Kagome... muita gente pode ser prejudicada se isso acontecer._ \- Sota comentou - _E além do mais, não estou a fim de perdê-la! Prometa-me Kagome que tomará cuidado... Nossa família já sofreu muitas baixas, e não pretendo perder mais ninguém!_

Diante daquele argumento, ela se calou e um sorriso singelo brotou em seus lábios.

_ _Está bem... á mais alguma coisa, que eu necessite saber?_ \- Perguntou resoluta.

_ _Os dados dos Agentes escolhidos foram enviados para o seu e-mail. Estão codificados, mas isso não será um problema._

Sango foi até o computador e começou a digitar freneticamente... em cinco minutos ela já tinha os arquivos prontos.

_ _Eu entrarei em contato assim que possível._ \- despediu-se ele.

Assim que a conexão foi encerrada, Sango abriu os arquivos, e os imprimiu para então entrega-los a sua Capitã.

_ _Isso só pode ser brincadeira!_ \- Exclamou Kagome, assim que reconheceu os tais Agentes - _Meninas não sei vocês, mas do que depender de mim, pegar pesado, será o mínimo que pretendo fazer!_ \- Enfatizou com uma expressão terrível.

* * *

Assim que saiu do estacionamento, Sesshoumaru seguiu para o prédio das corporações Taysho's.

Aquele prédio de desenvolvimentos e finanças, era apenas uma fachada para a Agência, que ficava no subsolo.

InuYasha e Miroku seguiram com ele até o elevador, que ao se fechar, pediu um código de acesso e um scanner de retina. Ao serem os três identificados, o elevador começou a se mover em direção ao andar abaixo do solo, onde havia um corredor de acesso à Agência, que se encontrava fortemente protegida contra possíveis invasores.

_ _Cão sarnento... preciso de você lá no alojamento...alguns ânimos precisam ser acalmados!_ \- Um homem magro de cabelos escuros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos azuis claros disse assim que os avistou.

_ _Droga seu lobo fedido, quantas vezes já te disse para não me chamar assim!_ \- Protestava ele o seguindo.

_ _O que? E perder uma oportunidade como esta? Nunca! Irritar você é meu esporte favorito! -_ Comentou já distante com um sorrisinho fajuto.

_ _Sesshoumaru, vou até o meu departamento, ver como andam as coisas._ \- Miroku comunicou seguindo seu caminho.

Com um rolar de olhos, Sesshoumaru seguiu até sala de seu pai, mas antes que chegasse lá, pode ouvir uma voz feminina o chamar no hall de entrada.

_ _Agente Especial Taysho... o senhor seu pai o aguarda no escritório dele. E espera que o senhor InuYasha e o senhor Houshi também compareçam._

 __Obrigado, Yura._

Haru Yura, era uma mulher atraente, com olhos castanho avermelhados e cabelos escuros num corte chanel, completamente centrada e eficiente, sempre foi uma ótima funcionária, e era por isso que ainda mantinha o cargo de secretaria executiva do Superintendente Taysho Inuno. Seu foco era o trabalho, já que vivia dando um fora em Miroku que á cantava todo santo dia. Graças aos céus ela tinha cérebro... caso contrário já teria caído nas garras daquele mulherengo incorrigível, e estaria se lastimando pelas escapadas do mesmo ao invés de trabalhar...

Assim que entrou no escritório, Inuno indagou:

_ _Onde estão InuYasha e Miroku?_

_ _InuYasha está com o Cabo Wolf, resolvendo alguns problemas, e Miroku foi ver se está tudo em ordem no departamento de comunicações._ _Como andam as coisas com a Izaioy?_ ... _soube que ela não estava passando muito bem._ – Sesshoumaru observou o pai passar a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de embaraço.

_ _Ela anda bem, e aquilo... Nada mais é do que a forma dela tentar chamar a atenção de Inuyasha. Ela vive dizendo que "Vai morrer de desgosto pois o filho que ela tanto amou e sofreu para criar, não apareceu mais para lhe visitar..." e por ai vai. Mas fora isso, anda tudo muito bem. Vocês deviam aparecer mais, ela sente muito a falta de vocês por lá..._

_Sim, vou ver se consigo...

Izaoy era a segunda mulher de Inuno, e por mais que não fosse sua mãe verdadeira, sentia até uma certa simpatia por ela, afinal de contas ela sempre demonstrou um cuidado e carinho muito grandes por ele quando perdera a mãe a alguns anos atrás. E depois de algum tempo ela praticamente o adotou como filho e até exigia ser chamada de mãe por ele... e é claro, ele fazia apenas para não tê-la em seu encalço dizendo que _"ele estava sendo terrível com ela e a magoando ou coisa assim, por menosprezar o amor de mãe que ela estava lhe oferecendo naquele momento"_ e por ai vai... Era impossível não gostar daquela mulher manipuladora e mandona, que sabia ser compreensiva e doce quando lhe convinha.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, os outros dois entraram na sala, e Inuno deu início a reunião.

_ _Lembram daquele e-mail que recebemos semana passada?_ \- Ambos acenaram afirmativamente. - _Pois bem, ele estava criptografado! Quando conseguimos os arquivos, podemos compreender o porquê, de tanto sigilo._

 _O C.E.A (Controle de Execução e Armamento), está tentando capturar um terrorista em massa, chamado Onigumo Naraku, que por sua vez, tem feito uma onda de ataques que atingiram algumas áreas do Japão._

 _Sem ter a quem recorrer, o Coronel Takahashi Souta, solicitou três de nossos melhores Agentes em combate, para se juntar ao esquadrão de Tática e Execução Classe A, também conhecido como "Anjos da Morte"._

_ _Suponho que, o senhor já os tenha escolhido... e levando em conta que somente nós três estamos aqui... –_ Sesshoumaru sugeriu.

_ _De fato eu escolhi vocês! -_ Inuno confirmou _\- Vocês são os melhores Agentes que temos, não confiaria essa tarefa a mais ninguém... entendam que há muita coisa em jogo. Se Naraku ficar à solta, muita gente inocente pode correr sérios riscos de se machucar, ou até mesmo perder a vida... é nosso dever impedir que isso aconteça._

 __O "Anjos da Morte", é o esquadrão mais letal que alguém, algum dia já ouviu falar... sendo assim tão poderoso, por que precisam de nossa ajuda?_ \- Questionou InuYasha.

_ _O Coronel nos informou, que a bioquímica em mutação genética Hayato Kagura, tem feito modificações nos códigos genéticos de soldados do exército de Naraku, dando a eles habilidades que até então são desconhecidas no nosso departamento._ – Inuno continuou.

 _A cada dia que se passa, Naraku se encontra cada vez mais forte, e expande ainda mais o seu exército... se continuar assim, temo que nem mesmo o esquadrão, e toda sua tropa conseguiram detê-los. -_ Informou com expressão preocupada.

_ _Se a situação é assim tão grave, por que o esquadrão não se encontra aqui?_ \- Indagou Miroku.

 __Ele virá, assim que possível. -_ Informou - _Acho que mais ou menos amanhã, já que terão de prepará-los._

 __Espere um segundo, o senhor está tentando nos dizer, que receberemos um treinamento? -_ Perguntou InuYasha cético.

 __Sim... dois meses no total, portanto acho melhor irem se preparando. -_ Completou os dispensando.

 __Droga... era só o que faltava! -_ Resmungou ele irritado.

Mal sabiam eles, o que os aguardava...

OoOOoO

 **N/A: Olá pessoal.**

 **Aqui segue mais um cap... espero que gostem bjx e até o próx.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****CAPITULO 3*****

Depois do almoço, por volta das três e meia da tarde, Kagome resolveu sair para se distrair um pouco. Entrou no carro e seguiu até um parque onde poderia caminhar e espairecer sem ser incomodada.

Uns dias atrás, havia passado por ali e avistara, várias crianças brincando e se divertindo junto a família. Lembrou-se que, por causa de sua situação, nunca pudera ter tais privilégios... sempre esteve sozinha, pois com as constantes mudanças, não conseguia fazer amizades. E quando as manifestações de seus poderes se tornaram quase que incontroláveis, a ideia de se manter afastada se tornou ainda mais inevitável, pois jamais se perdoaria, caso ferisse alguém.

Ao se aproximar do lago que ficava em uma área um pouco mais afastada do centro do parque, pode perceber uma movimentação estranha.

Haviam dois homens, ambos de cabelos castanhos sendo um mais robusto que o outro, encurralando um garotinho ruivo que parecia amedrontado. Analisando-os pode perceber que não se tratavam de pessoas comuns... mesmo que a criança parecesse humana, pode detectar alguns traços de alteração em seu código genético. Ao contrário dos dois homens que o cercavam sua alteração não era ofensiva... já os dois homens possuíam uma alteração mais substancial e destrutiva. Com tamanha diferença de poder entre eles, era óbvio que o garotinho seria o único prejudicado.

_ _Achou que ia fugir da gente, pirralho?_ \- disse o mais robusto ao garoto - _Hiten, acha que o chefe vai ficar desapontado caso nós nos divertíssemos com ele, ao invés de capturá-lo?_

_ _Acho que ele não se importaria Manten, afinal de contas, o pirralho não tem serventia alguma para ele agora!_ \- respondeu o outro despreocupado.

Manten o encarou com uma expressão sombria, enquanto um sorriso de escárnio brotava em seus lábios, em seguida várias esferas de luz douradas saíram de suas mãos, indo diretamente na direção do garoto, que por sua vez conseguiu desviar desajeitadamente, rolando pela grama abaixo.

" _Ótimo! Maravilha! Na primeira vez que você sai de casa já acaba indo direto para confusão, sinceramente, o que mais me resta acontecer?!"_ – pensava ela ao se aproximar.

_ _Vocês não tem vergonha, de atacar criancinhas indefesas?_ \- uma voz feminina foi ouvida logo atrás do garoto.

_ _Quem está ai?_ \- um dos homens perguntou.

Quando a poeira se dissipou, puderam avistar uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, os encarando com seriedade.

_ _Quem... E voc... Isso não importa... rápido, você tem que fugir daqui, antes que eles a machuquem._ \- dizia o garotinho assustado.

_ _Como se chama?_

À ouviu perguntar...

_ _Ki... Kitsune... Kitsune Shippo... escute é sério, você tem que..._

_ _Desculpe mas, não vou seguir seu concelho...seja um bom garoto e se esconda num lugar seguro!_ \- ela o interrompeu ainda encarando os homens a sua frente, e em seguida deu dois passos na direção em que os dois se encontravam.

_ _Eu cuido dela Manten, você pega o garoto._

Ouviu um deles comentar enquanto ele se posicionava de frente à si, se preparando para um ataque. De repente uma onda de eletricidade veio em sua direção, e ainda assim permaneceu imóvel no mesmo local.

Assim que a poeira abaixou o homem estacou chocado com o que viu.

No mesmo local, se encontrava ela, intacta e o chão a um passo dela completamente destruído.

_ _Quem é você?_

_ _No momento... seu pior pesadelo!_ \- ela por fim declarou levantando um dos braços, o estendendo para frente, onde vários símbolos de coloração rosada o envolveu completamente, enquanto o vento soprava em seus cabelos.

Em seguida, correntes translucidas na mesma coloração brotaram do chão, envolvendo ambos os homens ao mesmo tempo para não dar chance do outro se aproximar do menino.

Chocado, o garoto se afastou alguns passos procurando uma rota de fuga, quando percebeu que uma onda de eletricidade, à atingiria em cheio...

_ _Cuidado!_ \- tentou alertá-la do perigo, mas já era tarde demais ... assim que a eletricidade a atingiu, um clarão enorme ofuscou seus olhos, impedindo-o de ver o que acontecia ao seu redor.

* * *

Ainda na Agencia:

_ _Você ainda está irritado?_ \- perguntou Miroku à InuYasha, que caminhava mais a frente com uma expressão terrível.

_ _O que você acha? Ficaria numa boa, se seu pai te mandasse para uma missão suicida?_ \- resmungou mal humorado.

 __"Nosso pai", você não foi o único escolhido para essa missão...por isso pare de choramingar como um bebê chorão._ \- comentou com impaciência - _Francamente, ele deve estar ficando esclerosado, para colocá-lo em uma missão de suma importância como esta..._

_ _Vá pro Inferno Sesshoumaru! Não me venha dar sermão..._ \- esbravejou enraivecido.

_ _Silêncio!_ \- disse Miroku subitamente - _Droga, sinto uma presença estranha vindo do parque... ela é poderosa de mais, pode ser que algo de grave esteja acontecendo..._

Sesshoumaru encarou a ambos.

_ _Rápido, para o carro... o quanto antes chegarmos melhor...alguém pode acabar se machucando!_ \- comandou indo para o estacionamento.

_ _Está mais afastado do centro do parque, precisamente ao sul, próximo ao lago._

_ _Tem certeza, Miroku?_

_ _Sim InuYasha, não tenho dúvidas! Vamos..._

Ao chegarem no local uma luz incandescente os cegou por alguns instantes, mas assim que a mesma se desfez, estagnaram surpresos com a cena.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

_ _Como... é ... possível?_ \- sussurrava o garotinho com os orbes arregalados em descrença, ao avistar a mulher a sua frente, ainda de pé na mesma posição de antes... nariz empinado, expressão séria, porte inabalável.

Dando-se conta de que não estava mais sozinha, decidiu por fim, acabar com aquilo e ir para casa.

Com o braço ainda na mesma posição, foi fechando a mão em punho, ao mesmo tempo em que as correntes se reajustavam, apertando os dois homens até vê-los sem ar, e perderem a consciência. Depois, ignorando os recém chegados, soltou os dois homens que prendia e se voltou para o garotinho.

_ _Você tem para onde ir?_

_ _Nã... Não._ \- gaguejou assustado.

_ _Vamos até a minha casa... que tal tomar um bom banho, e comer alguma coisa?_ \- ela questionou lhe estendendo a mão.

Vendo sua hesitação, completou com um sorriso:

_ _Me chamo Higurashi Kagome, e comigo você estará a salvo. Pode confiar em mim?_

Encantado pela beleza dela, ele acenou afirmativamente enquanto segurava sua mão, mas antes de partir, ela se voltou para os três homens parados a uma curta distância de onde se encontravam.

_ _Poderia explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?_ \- um homem muito bonito perguntou.

Reconheceu-o em seguida... Taiyho Sesshoumaru, 28 anos, loiro e olhos dourados, iguais ao do irmão, porém sem expressões ou sentimentos, parecia estar sempre sério e mal humorado.

_ _Isso eu poderei responder depois, agora tenho coisas mais importantes à tratar._ \- disse indicando a criança - _Sugiro que os levem em custódia... de preferência em celas ante- eletricidade, quanto ao outro, basta prendê-lo com as mãos junto ao peito...assim ele explodirá a si mesmo, caso queira tentar fugir._ \- ela completou observando os dois homens que se encontravam desacordados.

_ _Quem você pensa que é, para me dar ordens?_ \- ele sibilou zangado. Quem era ela para lhe dizer o que fazer, e ainda por cima, de maneira tão presunçosa?

Ela estreitou os orbes cor de anil, e com a expressão severa completou:

_ _Alguém com quem você, não gostaria de brincar! Não me leve a mal, mas isso é para o seu próprio bem._

_ _Ei, ei, vamos com calma, sim... Kagome nos conte, o que ouve aqui para que possamos compreender a situação._ – interrompeu InuYasha, vendo Sesshoumaru cerrar os punhos e ranger os dentes em sinal de irritação.

_ _Já disse que amanhã esclarecerei! -_ ela virou as costas e saiu, segurando a mão do menino.

Trincando os dentes, InuYasha e Sesshoumaru á observaram partir.

_ _Vocês não tem amor à vida? Ela nocauteou dois homens com poderes de alto nível, sem nem ao menos tocá-los, e vocês ainda, à querem irritar? Francamente!_ \- exclamou Miroku escandalizado, pela falta de juízo que os acometia naquele momento.

_ _Ela é só uma garota!_ \- resmungou InuYasha, fazendo pouco caso.

_ _Que deu cabo de dois soldados, sem receber um único arranhão! Nem Sesshoumaru, ou nós dois sairíamos ilesos, contra esses dois!_ \- ele rebateu enquanto observava a silhueta da garota desaparecer ao longe.

_ _Vamos embora..._. - ouviu Sesshoumaru dizer, já com um dos homens nos ombros.

Assim que os colocaram no carro, saíram em disparada para a Agência.

Kagome se encontrava sentada em sua cama escovando os cabelos, enquanto era analisada por Kikyou que a seguira até ali depois de ter apresentado o novo hóspede e contado como os dois se conheceram.

Sabia que a prima só a deixaria descansar depois de arrancar dela os mais sórdidos e mínimos detalhes e com o encontro inesperado com o trio no parque sua paciência estava no limite da tolerância.

_ _Kagome... você acha que é seguro manter essa criança aqui?_

_ _Creio que sim Kikyou, Naraku mandou apenas dois soldados de classe C, basicamente recém modificados e sem treinamento... por sorte eu estava por perto, caso contrário ele estaria morto._ \- comentou saindo em direção a sacada que havia em seu quarto.

Kikyou não era tola e percebera que seus poderes estavam instáveis, então decidira não fazer perguntas exageradas para não à deixar nervosa. "Garota esperta!" – pensou ela.

_ _Acha que ele virá atrás do garoto? –_ á ouviu perguntar.

_ _Não... ele deve estar mais concentrado em me encontrar... ele mesmo disse no dia em que massacrou minha mãe, que a muito tempo me procurava. Aquele cretino jamais me terá... nunca cederei ao seus caprichos, se ele cruzar o meu caminho, terei o prazer de lhe dar uma morte lenta e angustiante... sim, isso será a única coisa que ele obterá de mim._

_ _Entendo... deveria descansar agora, amanhã será um dia exaustivo!_

_ _Concordo, mas dormir será uma tarefa difícil..._

Comentou ela admirando o céu estrelado. Sentia o poder fluindo por suas veias, quente e pulsante.

_ _Ele adormeceu._ \- ouviram Sango dizer, enquanto fechava a porta.

_ _Alguma novidade?_ – perguntou tentando distrair-se do crescente incomodo _._

_ _Não, nenhuma câmera registrou o ocorrido no parque... falando nisso, você está bem? Shippo disse que você foi atingida por uma descarga elétrica..._

_ _Aquilo? ... Não foi nada de mais, não fez nem cócegas! Depois disso fico até me perguntando se de fato, precisaremos de alguma ajuda!_ \- sorriu brandamente, numa clara tentativa de acalmá-las.

_ _Isso porque, como você mesma havia dito, eram apenas soldados classe C despreparados para o combate._ \- relembrou Kikyou - _Portanto da próxima vez, não existe em nos chamar!_

Ela completou acompanhando Sango até seus aposentos, à deixando sozinha.

" _Ela sabe! Ela sentiu minha energia e quer que eu me acalme... Garota esperta!"_

Com um suspiro, ela fechou as portas de vidro e respirou fundo sentindo o fluxo de energia se estabilizar caminhou até a cama onde se aconchegou, e contradizendo-se, adormeceu devido ao cansaço, afinal de contas, o golpe não foi tão fraco quanto deixara transparecer.

* * *

Taysho`s corporation 08:00 da manhã.

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha e Miroku se encontravam na sala da diretoria...

Pareciam ansiosos para conhecer os integrantes do tão temido Esquadrão "Anjos da Morte". Sua reputação era blindada por diversas missões bem sucedidas e executadas com precisão.

Ambos imaginavam como os integrantes do esquadrão poderiam se parecer... Homens é claro, grandes fortes e destemidos para terem enfrentado tantas situações que fariam até mesmo os mais fortes saírem chorando amedrontados por terem presenciado coisas terríveis e desumanas em um campo de batalha...

A face dos três caíram por terra quando Inuno apareceu na sala, com uma prancheta em mãos, dando lugar a uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto, e uma farda militar de cor verde, adentrar no local.

_ _Thaijihia Sango, 25 anos, Segunda Tenente do Esquadrão de Tática e Execução classe A, comandante da equipe de rastreamento e filtragem de dados governamentais, agente sênior em infiltração e aniquilação de redes inimigas, responsável por desativar bancos de dados e técnica engenheira ante bombas, suas maquinas já salvaram bilhões de soldados durante as guerras, sendo condecorada com uma medalha por seu brilhante desempenho._

Com uma continência, ela deu passagem para outra garota com uma farda branca bem alinhada, e cabelos perfeitamente presos em um coque elaborado entrar no local.

_ _Takeda Kikyou, 26 anos, Primeira Tenente do Esquadrão de Tática e Execução classe A, comandante central das defesas e armamentos do primeiro distrito de sua corporação. Congratulada, por táticas e planejamentos de missões com zero baixas em seu grupo de execução. E especialista em combate corporal, perdendo apenas para seus superiores. Estrategista nata em arquitetar planos de invasão e condecorada por ter sozinha destruído a organização da ordem "Sing" responsável por diversos ataques de ódio contra as forças especiais à seis anos atrás._

Com uma continência, Kikyou se colocou ao lado de Sango e abafou um sorrisinho, vendo a expressão chocada dos três agentes, ao ver a outra integrante entrar na sala, com altivez e seriedade, trajando um uniforme militar de cor azul marinho, cabelos presos e adornados por um Quepe, de cor preta com a insígnia do esquadrão, parar exatamente a frente deles para então, ser anunciada.

_ _Higurashi Kagome, 24 anos, Capitã do Esquadrão de Tática e Execução classe A. Major congratulada da C E A, e principal membro de exterminação em massa, conhecida como "Higurashi`s Annihilation", chefe das forças armadas, e o pior pesadelo dos países inimigos. Comandante de dez divisões de combate e braço direito do Coronel Takahashi, senhores essas três mulheres à sua frente, serão as comandantes de vocês!_

Com uma continência, elas olharam nos olhos de cada um, vendo com satisfação a descrença dar lugar ao pavor, por enfim, descobrirem com quem estavam lidando a partir daquele momento.

* * *

 **N/A: oi gente, desculpe a demora... problemas com o pc... Normal sabe... mas tudo bém, a gente dá jeito pra tudo ... kkk**

 **Gente agradeço de coração as reviews que recebi... fiquei muito feliz com os comentários ...**

 **Jho-chan:** nossa que bom que vc está gostando da história, espero que goste deste capitulo, fiz com muito carinho e confesso que surtei escrevendo o final deste...

Kkkk bijxx e até o próx cap.

 **Yogoto:** fiquei feliz pelo comentário,é estimulante saber que tem pessoas que tiram um tempinho para ler e deixar sua marca, para que o autor da história saiba que está indo pelo caminho certo. Espero que goste deste capitulo...

Bjxx até o próx cap.


	5. Chapter 5

*****CAPITULO 4*****

_ _Capitã Higurashi, esses são meus filhos: O Agente especial Taysho Sesshoumaru, perito em combate e infiltração em organizações inimigas, e o Agente Taysho InuYasha, responsável no treinamento dos soldados recém incorporados à Agência, por último, meu sobrinho, Houshi Miroku, comandante do departamento de comunicações._

_ _Obrigado Superintendente Taysho... bem a princípio de tudo tenho que esclarecer a real situação à qual estamos enfrentando._

 _A cerca de dez anos atrás, a "Centráx" central de execução e armamento, foi traída por uma de nossas bioquímicas chamada Hayato Kagura, que se infiltrou na corporação a procura de dados sigilosos do departamento de biogenética, e os obteve para auxiliar Onigimo Naraku, atual chefe do grupo terrorista "Annask_ _Uvera_ _" a conseguir seu exército_.

 _Em troca dos dados, ela receberia recursos para sua pesquisa e um laboratório de última geração para dar início a suas experiências na alteração do código genético humano, para dar o exército a Naraku_.

 _A princípio, ela sabia que sozinha, não conseguiria colocar as mão nos arquivos, então se uniu à Naraku. Assim ele invadiria a organização, criando uma distração para que ela pudesse roubar as informações_.

 _Na invasão, o Coronel Takahashi Sayto, foi gravemente ferido por Naraku, e infelizmente não resistiu aos ferimentos vindo à óbito antes de ser socorrido_.

 _Hayato Kagura foi interceptada no gabinete do Coronel, tentando roubar dados de armas biológicas, mas falhou em obter os dados completos. Infelizmente ela conseguiu escapar com a ajuda dos irmãos Banrril. Graças a eles, os dados que ela obteve, lhe deram a chance de começar suas experiências, e o ocorrido de ontem á tarde só prova o quanto ela está perto de conseguir uma alteração completa e bem sucedida._

 _Depois do funeral, o filho, do Coronel o Tenente Coronel Takahashi Souta assumiu seu lugar na corporação. – Kikyou disse logo depois que Kagome se calou._

_ _Como assim "ela está perto de conseguir"?_ \- perguntou Miroku aturdido - _aqueles soldados tinham uma quantia enorme de poder... está dizendo que ela poderá potencializá-los ainda mais?_

_ _Sim... os dois soldados que vocês apreenderam eram os irmãos trovão, Hiten e Manten... eles são rastreadores mandados para capturar kitsune Shippo, o garotinho que está sob os meus cuidados. Eles são soldados classe C sem treinamento... parece que Shippo fugiu de Kagura, e ela os mandou achando que seria fácil obtê-lo de volta. Se ela tivesse os dados completos, seria um problema abatê-los, ainda que eles não tivessem o treinamento necessário._

 __E, não seria perigoso manter esse garoto, sob o mesmo teto que a senhorita?_ \- pronunciou-se Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. – _se estão vão atrás do garoto então vão rastreá-lo até você._

 __Se esse fosse o caso Agente, eu mesma tomaria providências. Mas Shippo não me oferece risco algum... ele estava tão assustado, que nem ao menos tentou disfarçar o alívio que sentiu ao se ver livre de seus perseguidores. E tendo em vista que eles estavam dispostos a mata-lo, não tenho dúvida alguma de que ele não me causará problemas! Se caso alguém tentar captura-lo enquanto ele estiver comigo... Bom, não recebi o apelido de "Annihilation – destruição" à toa, não é?!_

Ao ver que não haveria mais perguntas, ela encarou os três a sua frente.

_ _Bem, vocês foram escolhidos por suas habilidades e êxitos em combate, mas essa missão requer dedicação total, principalmente no treinamento. Portanto preciso saber se estão de acordo em participar na linha de frente conosco, e sendo assim deem um passo à frente se estão de acordo_.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a dar o passo, seguido de Miroku que parecia ter gostado de estar próximo a três lindas mulheres, embora ainda sentisse arrepios sempre que seu olhar recaia sobre a Capitã Higurashi, e por último InuYasha, que recebera um olhar severo de seu pai. (Honestamente Inuno poderia ser muito mais assustador se contrariado, e ele não seria tolo para tentá-lo agora)

_ _Muito bem... sendo assim, a primeira e segunda Tenente lhes explicaram mais detalhes sobre a missão. Nós nos vemos amanhã na minha casa às 13:00 horas em ponto_.

Fez uma leve reverência ao superintendente e se retirou da sala.

_ _E então Tenente Thaijihia, por onde começamos..._

_ _Que tal por onde a Capitã terminou, Tenente Takeda..._

* * *

_ _Que tipo de treinamento três garotas poderiam nos dar?_ \- questionou InuYasha parado em frente ao portão da casa de dois pisos, junto à Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

_ _Por que não entra e descobre?_ \- respondeu uma voz feminina atrás dos três - _Se eu fosse você, tomaria muito cuidado, antes de subestimar qualquer uma de nós, pode não parecer, mas nossa reputação não veio de graça! Não nos julgue pela nossa aparência..._

Sango passou por eles abrindo o portão dando passagem para eles entrarem.

_ _Até parece!_ \- ele murmurou baixinho para que ela não escutasse.

_ _Ai estão vocês!_ \- ouviram a primeira tenente comentar assim que entraram na sala de visitas - _Kagome já está no campo de treinamento se aquecendo, vamos Sango, não quero perder isso por nada nesse mundo!_ \- completou animada.

_ _Você pretende ir até lá vestida assim?_ \- questionou Sango erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_ _Na verdade não... você poderia levá-los até lá, enquanto eu troco de roupa? Estarei lá em um minuto..._

Kikyou foi até o quarto para tirar o vestido de verão que estava usando, para substituí-lo por um conjunto de calça e blusa de couro negra que elas costumavam usar nos treinamentos matinais.

Se dirigiu ao jardim mais ao fundo, onde uma vegetação fechada escondia uma enorme clareira usada como campo de treinamento. Assim que os alcançou, pode avistar Kagome, com suas roupas de exterminadora que adornavam seu corpo com perfeição, indo em direção dos outros recém chegados no campo de treinamento.

_ _Kikyou, preciso que forme uma barreira ao redor da propriedade._ _E então, quem será o primeiro?_ \- seu olhar percorreu os três homens parando em InuYasha.

_ _Eu declino! Não luto com garotas, ainda mais uma tão pequena..._

_ _Está com medo de ser derrotado por uma mulher Taysho?_ \- ela debochou, mostrando a ele, seu lado arrogante incitando-o a perder a compostura.

Após ser desafiado daquela maneira, InuYasha seguiu para o centro do campo jurando colocar aquela bruxa, no seu devido lugar...

Um rápido olhar na direção de Kikyou foi o suficiente para que ela unisse as mãos próximas ao peito, e uma insígnia de cor azulada se formasse a sua frente, em seguida a insígnia desapareceu dando lugar a uma barreira da mesma coloração que se expandiu ao redor do campo de treinamento.

Com um curto aceno na direção de sua Capitã, Kikyou voltou-se para os outros dois homens ao seu lado.

_ _Apenas observem!_ \- ela comentou com um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios.

_ _Primeiro, quero testar as habilidades de vocês_. - disse Kagome entregando uma adaga a InuYasha - _Mostre-me o que sabe fazer! –_ ela sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

_ _Espera que eu lute armado contra você, enquanto está de mãos vazias?_ \- InuYasha à questionou cético.

_ _Você tem um raciocínio lento, estou desapontada!_ \- exclamou ela o provocando, e conquistando seu objetivo, já que ao fechar a boca, ele partiu para cima dela com os dentes apertados.

Kagome desviou duas vezes das investidas dele, na terceira ela agarrou o pulso dele com uma única mão, torcendo-o para trás, fazendo com que ele soltasse a arma. Antes que ela alcançasse o chão, com a mão livre, Kagome a agarrou e a pressionou no pescoço de InuYasha o imobilizando em seguida.

_ _Além de lento, você coloca suas emoções acima de suas ações... desta forma eu já teria lhe cortado a garganta, e você estaria morto._

Num acesso de fúria, ele estapeou o punho dela fazendo com que ela se afastasse alguns passos. Ela atirou a adaga no chão e o provocou-o chamando-o com as mãos.

Quando ele veio em sua direção, notou que o ódio que brilhava em seus olhos o havia dominado. Desviou de um soco e o golpeou no peito com o joelho, fazendo com que ele caísse ao chão desacordado.

_ _Kikyou, leve o garotão aqui para se recompor...diga a Shippo que assim que ele acordar, ele deverá voltar ao campo_. - seus olhos se prenderam aos de Miroku que parecia amedrontado com a rapidez em que o amigo havia sido derrotado.

_ _Preparado?_ \- ela perguntou quando ele se posicionou a sua frente.

_ _Não muito... mas vamos lá_. - concordou com um leve tremor na voz.

_ _Mostre seus dons Monge! Com força total_! - ela exigiu.

Tirando um cordão de contas da mão direita, Miroku apontou o braço na direção em que ela estava. Um buraco negro na palma da mão dele começou a sugá-la.

Surpresa, Kagome observou as pedrinhas ao seu redor serem sugadas pelo buraco negro e desaparecerem em seguida.

Sem fazer nenhum movimento, uma insígnia de coloração rosada surgiu sob seus pés e a fixou ao chão, impossibilitando que ele à sugasse. Em seguida ela estendeu o braço na direção dele, onde vários símbolos o circularam e começaram a brilhar incessantemente.

Miroku viu horrorizado, as mesmas correntes que antes prendiam os irmãos trovão, se prenderem em suas pernas e sentiu com assombro o tamanho poder que aquela garota possuía. Ajoelhou-se ao chão não suportando a pressão das correntes e fechando os punhos recolocou o cordão de contas no lugar, antes que acabasse desfalecendo ali. Sempre que usava o buraco negro, sentia um enorme cansaço, pois ele exigia muita energia, se fosse um humano comum teria sido consumido pelo vácuo a muito tempo.

_ _Você possui um poder surpreendente! Mas, deveria saber que ele não é eficaz contra uma sacerdotisa!_

Surpreso por não ter se dado conta disso, ele abriu a boca tentando formular uma resposta, mas a fechou em seguida não encontrando palavras para descrever sua frustração. Jamais havia visto uma sacerdotisa manipular seus poderes como ela o fazia, geralmente elas lutavam com arco e flechas para uma melhor absorção de seus poderes, podendo até esmigalhar uma árvore sólida com uma única flecha espiritual.

Com toda certeza essa garota não era uma sacerdotisa comum...

_ _Só me resta você_! - ela declarou encarando Sesshoumaru nos olhos.

Assim que Sesshoumaru se posicionou, ela lançou à ele uma espada de esgrima, que ele capturou no ar.

Kagome avistou Kikyou retornando com sua espada em mãos, e sorrindo, ela se voltou para Sesshoumaru.

_ _Você parece ser experiente com espadas, mas contra quem vamos lutar, apenas ser experiente não irá bastar... eu sei o que você é._ \- Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos à analisando - _Isso eu posso ver claramente!_

_ _Então, a senhorita consegue enxergar as entrelinhas de seus oponentes... isso é bem interessante... assim poderia neutralizá-los de maneira rápida e eficaz. Sem dúvidas é uma boa estratégia_. - admitiu ele.

Assim que ela pegou a espada, ambos se olharam e num piscar de olhos, Sesshoumaru estava atrás de Kagome com a espada escorada em seu pescoço. Ela por sua vez, havia sido mais rápida mantendo a espada dela atravessada nas costas rumo ao peito de Sesshoumaru. Devido à proximidade em que eles se encontravam não poderiam se mover, pois se assim o fizessem, ele seria perfurado e ela cortaria a própria pescoço.

Sem ter outra alternativa ele deu um salto para trás, se afastando da ponta da lâmina dela que perdurara sua camisa quase ferindo sua pele, á encarou e pode perceber que ela se mantinha calma e centrada durante a luta, e isso seria um problema caso ele quisesse vencer. Ela se virou para observá-lo, então os ataques vieram, rápidos e vorazes. A velocidade era tanta que estava quase que impossível visualizar alguma coisa.

_ _Você consegue enxergar o que está acontecendo?_ \- surpreso Miroku perguntou à Sango que parecia um tanto entediada.

_ _Não... mas não se preocupe, Kagome está apenas se divertindo... sabe quase ninguém na nossa divisão suporta ficar mais de três minutos em combate contra ela._ \- ela abriu um sorriso orgulhoso - _O único que consegue aparentemente vencê-la, é o irmão..._

_ _Ela tem um irmão?_

_ _Sim... tem sim._ \- ela suspirou levemente.

_ _Ele deve ter poderes incríveis... sabe... para conseguir derrotá-la..._

_ _Na verdade, ele não tem nenhum poder... aliás, acho que o único poder que ele possui é ser imune aos dons de Kagome... sendo assim ela só poderia combatê-lo corpo à corpo_. - disse ela com uma sobrancelha erguida parecendo só agora ter se dado conta deste pequeno detalhe.

_ _Entendo..._ \- Miroku focou sua atenção sobre ela, só agora notando uma possível oportunidade. Sorrindo maliciosamente ele indagou enquanto enlaçava uma de suas mãos.

_ _Sabe senhorita Sango, você parece ser uma mulher muito simpática e muito bonita também, e eu gostaria de lhe perguntar se a senhorita não gostaria de ter um filho meu...? ..._

Kikyou que estava próxima dos dois, caiu na risada ao ver Sango atingir tons de vermelho á escarlate e em seguida, esbofetear o rapaz deixando-o com o rosto marcado e levemente inchado com o impacto da bofetada.

_ _Se você abrir a boca para falar mais alguma besteira, arrancarei sua língua entendeu?! -_ ela hiperventilava de raiva fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Uma explosão desviou a atenção de ambos, quando Sesshoumaru saiu de uma cratera no chão, parecendo muito irritado, indo na direção de Kagome, que sorria inocentemente.

_ _ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR?_ \- berrou furioso.

_ _Hó... se eu quisesse, já o teria feito..._ \- ela alargou mais o sorriso - _Desculpe, é que fiquei um pouco empolgada com alguém tão resistente como você. Acho que me excedi um pouco..._

 __Excedeu? Ora senhorita quase me explodiu com seus poderes espirituais... a impressão que tenho é que as vezes não é capaz de controla-los!_

 __Saiba que eu os controlo perfeitamente bem... isso foi apenas um pequeno momento de empolgação!_ – Ela pareceu estar embaraçada e um leve rubor subiu na face dela pela constatação dele, e naquele momento, Sesshoumaru se viu, enrubescer levemente pelas suas palavras, mas quem o olhasse, diria ser de irritação. A visão dela naquele estado e com aqueles trajes moldando o corpo pequeno e feminino, o fizeram perder momentaneamente a linha de raciocínio...

Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes para dissipar tais pensamentos, e atirou a espada ao chão.

Seria honesto consigo mesmo ao admitir que naquela luta, ela estava levando a melhor...

Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao perceber que finalmente achara uma oponente admirável e digna de ver seu real poder.

* * *

 **N/A: olá pessoal, aqui segue mais um cap de ADM, e agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado a fic. Pesso desculpas pela demora, estava de luto pq meu pc morreu... mas para a alegria de todos eu consegui outro... rsrsr**

 **Kyane** : pois é, ela é mas, é justo por causa disso que a vida dela é tão complicada, e o pior ainda está por vir...rsrs espero que goste deste cap. até o prox..bjx

 **Yasmimnota5000:** bem vinda, espero que goste desse cap, estava com ele pronto a mais de duas semanas mas, não tinha como postá-lo. Viu... então fico muito contente que vc esteja gostando da fic. bjxx e até o prox


	6. Chapter 6

*****CAPITULO 5*****

 __Você deveria parar de tentar encontrar o garoto... sabe... o chefinho está ficando impaciente a respeito do paradeiro da Miko._ \- um homem de estatura mediana e traços delicados disse ao entrar no laboratório e encontrar a mulher vasculhando as câmeras de segurança da cidade pelo computador.

 __Eu sei Jakotsu! Mas preciso do garoto... sem ele não adiantará nada encontrar a Miko, preciso das habilidades dele para persuadi-la. Os rastreadores que mandei desapareceram e o garoto é no momento o único capaz de contê-la._

 __E o chefinho... já o comunicou a respeito disso?_

 __Ainda não. Mas farei assim que possível, ele está de mau humor e não quero ser alvo da retaliação dele._

 __Kagura se eu fosse você, faria isso agora. Naraku pode estar mal humorado, mas se tratando deste assunto ele tentará encontrar uma solução para esse pequeno empecilho... afinal de contas, ele está obcecado pela Miko e faria qualquer coisa para ter uma pista do paradeiro dela._

 __É ... talvez você tenha razão. Vou até a mansão, você fica para procurar pelo garoto nas câmeras de segurança do metrô de Tokio em meu lugar, ele pegou um trem para essa cidade e desde então perdi o seu paradeiro..._

_ _Que horror, mal se jogou nos braços do meu irmão e já quer me fazer de escravo!_ \- escandalizou-se ele.

_ _Quieto Jakotsu! Se der mais um piu sobre isso te farei mudo para o resto da vida! A propósito você me deve essa por ter deixado o garoto fugir._ \- ela estreitou os olhos em sua direção enquanto pegava a bolsa para poder sair.

_ _Cruzes mulher! Ainda bem que TPM é uma coisa que não pega, e é nessas horas que agradeço aos céus por ter nascido homem... embora isso aconteça raramente, é claro..._

 __TCHAU, Jakotsu!_ \- ela o cortou saindo do laboratório enquanto ainda o ouvia ao longe suas lamentações.

Entrou no carro e pegou a alto estrada que levava a imponente mansão, onde passava a maior parte do tempo quando estava fora do laboratório.

Atravessou os portões da mansão e abriu as portas para se deparar com o homem que buscava encontrar a alguns paços de distância se encaminhando para a saída.

 __Meu senhor preciso falar com você um instante._ \- ele nada disse, apena deu passagem para ela o acompanhar até o escritório.

_ _Senhor, não conseguimos encontrar o garoto... sem ele não poderemos neutralizar os poderes da Miko..._

Ela disse assim que a porta foi fechada atrás de si.

 __Como sempre um fracasso não é Kagura._ \- ele disse num baixo tom de vós, o que à fez se encolher instintivamente - _Sabe se não fosse por seus experimentos, à teria demitido a muito tempo... quanto ao garoto, não a mais necessidade dele. Encontrei outra forma de domesticá-la. Portanto descubra logo seu paradeiro ou eu perderei completamente minha paciência! Agora saia!_

Ele a dispensou e depois que se viu sozinho no cômodo, abriu uma gaveta de um compartimento secreto no chão, coberto com um tapete onde uma caixa de veludo negra se encontrava.  
Abriu a caixa e sorriu diabolicamente enquanto observava a joia que mais se parecia com uma bolinha de vidro cor de rosa, que estava perfeitamente acomodada dentro da caixa.

* * *

 __Quanto tempo acha que essa luta vai durar?_

 __Não faço a menor ideia... sabe Kikyou, ela me parece feliz... veja como os olhos dela estão brilhando._

Sango comentava observando a luta mais longa que a amiga tivera durante os anos que serviram na corporação.

 __Se aquilo significa que ela está feliz, não quero nem imaginar como ela fica quando está zangada!_ \- Miroku estava perplexo com o completo controle que ela estabeleceu sob seus poderes.

 __É, Kagome causa esse efeito nas pessoas... eu pensava assim quando à conheci, ela estava assustadora._ – Sango sorriu ao se lembrar do ocorrido a cinco anos atrás. Mas logo em seguida sua expressão se fechou. Notou que Kikyou a olhava fixamente e então continuou.

 __ Mas depois que à conhecer melhor, verá que ela é um amor de pessoa._

_Hown querida não deixe ela ouvir você falando assim, você sabe que ela detesta quando à associamos a coisas fofas... isso fere a reputação que ela tem!

_ _É ... eu posso apostar que sim..._ – Miroku murmurou duvidoso

_ _Não exagera Kikyou..._ – Sango desviou a atenção da amiga para o rapaz ao seu lado – _Não importa se ela pega leve o pesado com vocês, a questão aqui é, se vocês estão preparados para o que está por vir. Kagome ficou encarregada de treina-los para combate, Kikyou, tática e infiltração, e eu, contra espionagem e quebra de sistema de segurança. Vocês terão apenas dois meses para isso e logo depois estaremos todos na boca do lobo..._

_O seu pessimismo é uma coisa linda, faz maravilhas com a minha alto confiança e manda pra longe as minhas preocupações! - Miroku ironizou aborrecido.

 __Não é pessimismo, Houshi. O único jeito de ter sucesso nesta missão é o completo comprometimento de vocês com o treinamento... Onigumo está em guerra contra a Centráx a mais de trinta anos e muitas pessoas já tiveram seu futuro destruídos por ele e sua corja_. – Kikyou interveio, pois sabia muito bem que Sango também fora vítima das artimanhas daquele homem, e como todas elas sofria a perda de pessoas muito importantes para serem esquecidas. E em fim completou. – _E creio eu, que está mais do que na hora de colocar um ponto final nos planos de Naraku..._

* * *

Shippo estava no quarto observando o homem deitado em sua cama. Parecia estar dormindo calmamente, mas em seu íntimo, sabia perfeitamente que quando ele acordasse, sua feição se contorceria em dor devido ao hematoma que cobria seu abdomen.

A mais ou menos meia hora atrás, Kikyou havia entrado pela porta pedindo sua ajuda para colocá-lo na cama, sendo prontamente atendida por ele.

"_ _A senhorita Kagome o deixou neste estado? –_ havia perguntado à ela."

"_ _Sim... um nocaute em menos de um minuto e meio! ... o orgulho dele ainda se encontra em pedaços no meio do campo de treinamento! –_ ela disselembrando-se de como ele soara arrogante mais cedo no campo."

" __Tenho certeza que sim. –_ ele concordoutambém sorrindo."

"_ _Vou até a cozinha fazer uma mistura de ervas e infundir num chá para ele beber quando acordar, caso contrário ele não aguentará ficar de pé, quem dirá voltar para o treino..."_

Logo ela havia voltado com uma xicara fumegante com um liquido verde, e o havia depositado no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

"_ _Preciso levar essa espada para Kagome, se você se sentir entediado, quando ele acordar sinta-se à vontade para acompanha-lo até lá_. – ela havia dito antes de passar a mão pelos fios de seus cabelos numa leve caricia antes de partir."

Assim que se viu sozinho no quarto, aproximou-se do homem reconhecendo-o segundos depois, como um dos homens que havia aparecido no parque logo após Kagome tê-lo salvo no dia anterior.

Se dirigindo até a janela, observou o jardim enquanto se perdia em pensamentos.

" _Por que razão ele estaria aqui? Será que os outros dois estariam aqui também" –_ se perguntava.

_ _Só espero que ela esteja bem..._

Sussurrou pensando em Kagome.

_ _Quem...? –_ ouviu o homem perguntar num suspiro leve e logo após gemer colocando a mão no tórax – _Droga aquela bruxa me paga!_

Estava tão concentrado em seus devaneios que nem havia percebido que o homem acordara e agora o encarava com uma expressão interrogativa na face.

_ _A senhorita Kikyou disse para beber... sabe... para se sentir melhor._

 __Me sentirei melhor assim que ver aquela bruxa cair do cavalo!_ – ralhou aborrecido.

_ _Não insulte a senhorita!_ _A propósito, ela pediu para o senhor voltar pra lá assim que se recompor._ – Shippo o comunicou erguendo uma sobrancelha, por conta da petulância do homem ao falar da garota.

_ _Quem é você?_

 __Me chamo Kitsune Shippo... e o senhor?_

 __Taysho InuYasha... você não é o garoto que a bruxa salvou?_

 __Sim... ela foi muito generosa ao me dar abrigo, portanto peço que não há chame assim na minha frente, por favor! –_ disse um pouco irritado com a insistência dele.

_ _Tanto faz!_

Assim que InuYasha terminou de tomar o chá, pode sentir as dores desaparecerem quase que por completo.

 __O que o senhor faz aqui? ..._ – perguntou a fim de satisfazer sua curiosidade. Sabia do treinamento mas não entendia o porquê de treiná-los.

 __A brux ... quero dizer, a senhorita Higurashi está nos treinando, mas isso não deve lhe interessar... pensando nisto, você chegou a conhecer esse tal de Onigumo? Afinal você estava com eles não é? Qual seria sua ligação com esse homem?_

 __Na verdade... eu não tenho ligação alguma com ele..._ – respondeu a contra gosto pela súbita mudança de assunto _– A única coisa que sei é que depois de sido tirado do orfanato que eu vivia por aquela mulher, tenho servido como cobaia para experimentos biogenéticos... pensando bem... quando escapei do laboratório, ouvi a mulher perguntar para um homem um tanto afeminado, se "eles já à haviam encontrado? Sei que eles pretendiam me usar para enganar alguém..."._

_ _Então eles estão procurando por alguém? Isso é bem interessante..._

_ _Bem... acho melhor o senhor voltar para lá, antes que a senhorita venha busca-lo pessoalmente._

_ _Tá, está bem! Você vem também?_

_ _Sim... quero ver como esse treinamento funciona!_

* * *

Kagome acertou um chute nas costelas de Sesshoumaru, lançando-o ao outro extremo do campo. Limpando o suor de seu rosto, ela percebeu que já era o suficiente por hora. Se continuasse com aquilo ele certamente morreria pois já se encontrava totalmente sem forças.

Caminhou lentamente na direção em que a poeira havia se levantado, e disse:

_ _Por mim, ficaria a tarde toda lutando... mas até mesmo eu preciso recuperar o fôlego. Reconheço que você é bom, mas se continuarmos assim amanhã você estará acabado! Por mais forte que seja, você ainda não está pronto para lutar contra alguém do meu nível_.

_ _Isso é a senhorita quem está dizendo_. – ele disse já colado á suas costas.

Com um suspiro, ela se voltou para trás sem se dar conta do quão próximo ele estava. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela desequilibrou-se desconcertada com a realidade que há invadiu. Aquele homem desconhecido conseguia mexer com seus sentidos a muito adormecidos pelas incontáveis guerras que lutara para permanecer na corporação, e isso de certa forma à incomodava.

Seu desconforto só aumentou quando ele passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura, em um puro reflexo, impedindo-a de ir de encontro ao chão.

Os olhos dele á hipnotizaram e um leve rubor subiu em sua face, quando ela se desvencilhou dele devido a uma descarga elétrica que percorreu seu corpo.

_ _Obrigada._ – ela agradeceu mas depois o analisou – _De qualquer modo, continuar forçando seu corpo assim acabará deixando-o em coma. Venha, vou leva-lo para se recompor e descobrir porque Shippo está aqui! –_ ela completou após olhar na direção onde se encontrava Kikyou e os outros.

Sesshoumaru olhou na mesma direção e depois á encarou de volta.

" _Então, é aquele o garoto..."_ – pensou.

 __Seu irmão parece furioso._ – ela comentou.

 __Meio irmão. E se ele não estivesse, não seria ele mesmo. InuYasha nunca perdeu para uma garota antes, e perder agora o deixou envergonhado principalmente por eu estar aqui e presenciar tudo. –_ ele á respondeu calmo e indiferente _._

Kagome seguiu para onde os outros se encontravam, enquanto Sesshoumaru observava sua silhueta se afastar. Decidiu acompanha-la sem perceber que um meio sorriso havia se formado em seus lábios.

 __Parece até que você foi atropelado por um trem._ – comentou InuYasha ao ver o estado em que o irmão mais velho se encontrava.

Percebendo só agora ter prestado atenção em si mesmo, pode notar as roupas esfarrapadas e sujas de poeira, mas o que o intrigava eram as porções de cortes e hematomas que cobriam sua pele. Seu sangue quente e a adrenalina impediam que ele sentisse dor embora o cansaço estivesse ali presente. E por fim admitiu que se continuassem a luta, acabaria desfalecendo sem nem ao menos entender o porquê.

Sua atenção se voltou para Kagome que por sua vez, respirava normalmente como se não tivesse feito esforço algum... não possuía cortes, nem ao menos tinha poeira impregnada em suas roupas. Quando a pegou olhando em sua direção sentiu-se desconfortável. Mas porquê sentiu-se assim ao pensar que ela o estava vendo naquela situação?

 __Continuem o treino... vou levar o Agente Taysho para se recompor. Em breve estaremos de volta!_ – ela comunicou as outras.

 __Sim, Capitã!_ – as duas disseram em uníssono.

 __Shippo, me acompanha?_

 __Claro, senhorita!_ – e logo ele já se encontrava ao lado dela caminhando rumo a entrada dos fundos da casa.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar de sobre aviso ao irmão, ao notar o sorriso sínico e o ar debochado com o qual ele o encarava naquele momento. E sem dizer uma única palavra acompanhou a mulher que a muito tempo esperava. Mas ainda não era capaz de reconhecer como tal.

A única coisa que sabia, era que ela era diferente de tudo o que já vira em sua vida. E estava disposto a descobrir mais a respeito dessa mulher que sem perceber roubava dele, algo de muito valioso.

* * *

 **N/A** _ **: Olá pessoal! Aqui segue mais um cap de AdM... espero que gostem.**_

 *****AVISO INPORTANTE*****

 **Gente estou me mudando e não sei quando vou poder atualizar a fic novamente (embora eu acabe dando um jeitinho para postar os próxs capítulos de alguma maneira) mas enfim, quero pedir a colaboração de todos e desde já e pedir desculpas no caso de demorar muito para isso acontecer...**

 _ **Gente mandem reviews preciso saber a opinião de todos a respeito do conteúdo da fic, duvidas, sugestões ou críticas são muito bem vindas. Estou aberta a opiniões, portanto ñ se reprimam... bjxx e eté o próx cap..**_


	7. Chapter 7

*****CAPÍTULO 6*****

Sesshoumaru observava Kagome interagir com o menino que caminhava ao seu lado de maneira relaxada. Se perguntava se de fato eles nunca haviam se conhecido antes, pois era difícil acreditar que não.

Ela estava sendo receptiva demais com o menino e vez ou outra à pegara sorrindo abertamente para ele. O menino por sua vez corava e apenas acenava afirmativamente quando ela lhe falava algo. As vezes ele à olhava de soslaio e então o encarava de canto de olho, como se estivesse desconfiado de algo, ou melhor, dele e isso o estava deixando em alerta.

Entrou na casa e a viu pegar um telefone e se voltar para ele.

_ _O banheiro de hospedes está interditado... Se não se importar, poderá usar o que está no quarto de Shippo_.

_ _Não me importo..._

_ _Ótimo! Se precisar de alguma coisa, Shippo providenciará para você_. – ela olhou para o menino e sorriu de leve quando ele afirmou encabulado o conduzindo até seus aposentos.

Kagome rumou para o escritório e fez uma ligação. Aquele velho desmiolado estava sem retornar suas ligações à algum tempo e era capaz de busca-lo no buraco que fosse apenas para lhe dar uma lição.

O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Até que ouviu o bip da caixa postal.

_ _Assim que tiver um tempo sobrando, apareça aqui! Ou eu mesma irei até você, necessito falar com você, e o assunto é urgente!_

Ela desligou e caminhou até o quarto, onde pegou umas peças de roupa do irmão que estavam no closet, e seguiu rumo ao quarto de Shippo.

Deu três batidas de leve na porta e assim que o menino à abriu, entregou-as à ele.

 __Dê isso à ele, e diga que o aguardo na cozinha._

 __Certo! ... A senhorita está bem? É que... bem a senhorita, e eles estavam lutando e ..._

 __Ok, eu entendi. –_ ela sorriu e beijou a bochecha dele o deixando ainda mais sem jeito _– Eu não me machuquei se é isso que o preocupa. Agradeço, mas está tudo bem! Viu!_

Ela afanou seus cabelos e saiu pelo corredor rumo as escadas. Shippo fechou a porta e ainda escorado à ela suspirou. "Que bom que está bem!" pensou.

Um gemido no banheiro chamou sua atenção. Se aproximou da porta e deu duas leves batidas para se certificar de que o homem estava bem.

 __O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ele._

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e se deparou com o menino o encarando um pouco preocupado.

 __A senhorita Kagome deixou essas roupas para o senhor usar. Ela disse que o estará esperando na cozinha._ – ele entregou as roupas e o observou fechar novamente a porta do banheiro sem dizer uma única palavra.

Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru saiu vestindo uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa regata também na cor preta, que ficava um pouco justa marcando o peito bem definido que ele possuía.

 __Obrigado._ – ele agradeceu e se encaminhou para a porta.

_ _O senhor está pálido, tem certeza de que está bem?_

 __Sim, eu tenho._ – disse seco e então saiu.

Shippo o observou sair do quarto e seguiu até sua cama onde se deitou e passou a encarar o teto.

" _Cara estranho..."_ – algo naquele homem o deixava incomodado. Mas não sabia ao certo _"o que"._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Sesshoumaru se apoiou na parede do corredor sentindo o corpo travar devido a dor que estava sentindo. Agora que o fluxo de adrenalina havia passado, seu corpo protestava por descanso e os cortes ardiam loucamente. Nunca em sua vida, havia sofrido tantos ferimento em combate, quanto se feriu no espaço de quarenta minutos em treinamento. Aquela mulher só podia ser o próprio diabo para ter tamanha força escondida em um corpo tão pequeno...

Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar novamente. Encontrou-a em uma cozinha de última geração estilo americana com um balcão mais ao centro, onde haviam algumas banquetas estofadas de couro negro que acompanhavam a decoração que a casa possuía.

 __Sente-se!_

Ela estava de costas para ele escorada no balcão esperando que a água na chaleira fervesse. Ele se sentou e à observou desligar o fogo e adicionar uma mistura de ervas junto a água e tampar o recipiente para deixa-la infundir por alguns minutos antes de servir o chá e colocá-lo em sua frente.

_ _Beba, irá se sentir melhor..._

Ela se sentou na bancada como sempre costumava fazer e o encarou. Ele por sua vez, pegou a xícara e tomou gole após gole esperando ela se pronunciar.

_ _Esse chá é uma receita antiga de minha avó... ele é ótimo para tirar dores e ajuda na cicatrização de ferimentos. É claro que você não precisaria toma-lo caso tivesse usado todas as suas habilidades no campo, não é? Me diga, está disposto a morrer em combate por não querer mostrar para seus companheiros quem você é de verdade, ou faz isso por que não quer ser rejeitado por eles?_

Sesshoumaru riu, o que era praticamente um milagre já que raramente acontecia, mas esse riso não era divertido e sim intimidador, como se a moça estivesse mexendo em um assunto que sumariamente era proibido e por mais poderosa que ela viesse a ser estava disposto a para-la antes que ela o fizesse perder o controle.

_ _Isso não diz respeito a você, senhorita Higurashi!_ – seu tom de voz era calmo mas ela sentiu um alerta soar em cada palavra dele.

 __Acho que não fui clara o bastante Agente. A questão aqui não é se diz ou não respeito a mim e sim se a missão não será prejudicada por você, por sua insistência em esconder quem você é de verdade..._

Sesshoumaru se levantou disposto a deixa-la falando sozinha, mas ela o impediu bloqueando a porta da cozinha com uma barreira espiritual, impedindo-o de ir a qualquer lugar que fosse.

 __Nossa conversa ainda não terminou!_ – ela se levantou parando a poucos passo de onde ele se encontrava.

 __O que você quer de mim, não é algo que eu esteja disposto a fazer!_ – ele rebateu.

_ _Você se acha tão ruim assim, para se esconder de todos a sua volta?_ – Sesshoumaru apoiou a mão na fonte sentindo o crescente desconforto nos olhos aumentar cada vez mais conforme ela continuava a insistir no assunto.

 __Pare..._ – ele rosnou sentindo-se na beira do precipício.

 __Não, até que você pare de se esconder!_

Kagome assistiu compenetrada a súbita mudança dele passo a passo. Os braços adquiriram linhas arroxeadas, as orelhas cresceram ponte agudas e quando ele abaixou os braços e à encarou, ela pode contemplar o rosto bonito que ele possuía adornados com duas estrias que iam do ouvido a bochecha em cada lado do rosto, uma meia lua também arroxeada surgiu no centro de sua testa como também os olhos mudaram para vermelhos que passaram a fita-la com fúria.

 __Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?_ – ela comentou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Ele limitou-se apenas a estreitar os olhos e avançar na direção dela segurando seus braços com força, mas assim que a tocou, suas mãos se queimaram devido a uma descarga de poder espiritual que involuntariamente ela descarregou sobre ele.

_ _Eu sei que você pode se controlar perfeitamente bem, Taysho. Mas sugiro que não se aproxime de mim enquanto estiver assim ... meus poderes não são compatíveis com os seus e você será repelido sempre que se aproximar de mim._ – ela explicou quando ele a encarou enfezado.

Aos poucos ele foi voltando ao normal, nunca desviando seus olhos dos dela. Estava intrigado por ela não ter se abalado com o lado animalesco dele, pelo contrário, ela parecia fascinada com a descoberta e isso chamou ainda mais sua atenção.

_Sabe... uma sacerdotisa legitima possui um poder imenso capaz de destruir a si mesma caso seus selos de poder se rompam... são três selos no total que impedem que ela destrua tudo ao seu redor como uma bomba nuclear capaz de dizimar um país inteiro. Diz as lendas que quando os três selos de uma sacerdotisa se rompem, ela devem selar os poderes que não conseguem controlar em uma joia chamada Shikon no Tama, também conhecida como a Joia de Quatro Almas, que absorve seus poderes e os sela para que o equilíbrio nela possa se reestabelecer.

_ _E o que isso tem a ver comigo?_ – ele perguntou com o olhar desconfiado.

_ _Eu descendo de uma longa linhagem de sacerdotisas legitimas. Descobri isso aos dezesseis anos de idade. A diferença de uma sacerdotisa comum para uma legitima são as proporções de seus poderes. O nível de poder de uma sacerdotisa comum vareia de acordo com a personalidade que ela possui e ela interage com seus poderes desde os primeiros anos de vida. Isso não se aplica a uma sacerdotisa legitima, pois já nascem com poderes maiores com os_ _quais não sabem lidar. É ai que entra o primeiro selo. Ele impede que esses poderes se manifestem nos primeiros dez anos de vida, se rompendo sozinho logo em seguida._

Sesshoumaru continuou olhando para ela com a expressão séria esperando uma resposta.

 __Eu preciso de sua ajuda para encontrar a joia_. – ela por fim esclareceu.

 __Por que não a procura sozinha?_ – ele cruzou os braços sob o peito enquanto a analisava.

 __Se eu pudesse já teria feito. A joia estava sob os cuidados da minha família a cerca de cem anos, depois que a última sacerdotisa legitima nasceu, mas depois de um ataque a mais ou menos uns trinta anos atrás, ela se perdeu e ninguém mais soube de sua localização._

_E _porque você acha que eu poderia encontrá-la?_

_ _Por que somente um Youkai é capaz de descobrir seu paradeiro!_

Pronto. Ali estava ela observando ele encará-la como se fosse um aliem da estratosfera! Poderia ser assim tão difícil pra ele entender que era importante para a missão que ela tivesse a joia em seu poder?

 __Você não precisa responder nada agora, portanto se já terminamos, devemos voltar para o campo de treinamento..._ – ela disse com expressão cansada desfazendo a barreira e caminhando em direção à saída, quando ele segurou se braço e a fez encará-lo.

 __Por que me contou tudo isso agora?_

 __Por que eu sou a única sacerdotisa legitima que nasceu depois de Midoriko, e também porque a oito anos atrás, uma tragédia motivou o rompimento do segundo selo que eu possuía... deixando-me a mercê de um terceiro rompimento capaz de devastar tudo ao meu redor._ – ele a encarou preocupado _– Mas não se preocupe Taysho, o terceiro selo só se romperá com a quebra da alma, e não será fácil acontecer comigo ainda viva..._

Ela declarou se soltando do aperto que ele exercia sob seu braço e rumou porta afora com ele em seu encalço à seguindo até o campo de treinamento.

Mal sabiam eles que seus destinos já estavam traçados...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **N/A: olá pessoal aqui segue mais um cap de AdM.**

 **Curtinho peço desculpas mas é importante. Espero que gostem**.

 **Andy-chan:** oi querida estou bem sim e vc?

Eu agradeço imensamente seus conselhos e de

maneira alguma levaria para um lado ruim, quanto aos

nomes dos personagens eu já havia notado antes, mas não conseguia

concertar os cap já postados. Então eu editei exclui e repostei todos eles.

Também modifiquei algumas coisinhas na história. Eu já pensei sim em encontrar uma beta mas ainda não conheço ninguém que eu pudesse pedir... nas duas semanas que passei pesquisando e revisando a fic pensei em pedir sua opinião mas... o site retirou seu e-mail.

Só ficou o Hotmail . com . então fiz sozinha mesmo. Bjx e até a prox.

 **StehTaisho:** oiquerida desculpe por confundir vc...

Como eu falei no comentário da Andy-chan, eu tive que repostar os cap editados

Corretamente, por isso a história aparecia na caixa de entrada do fórum.

Mas aqui está um cap quentinho saído do forno para matar um pouquinho sua ansiedade. Bjx querida e até a prox...

 **Gente seria interessante se vcs lessem a fic desde o início para entenderem as mudanças que eu fiz, e por favor comentem para que eu saiba o que vcs acharam delas. Se gostaram ou não se falta alguma coisa, ou algum erro... A opinião de vcs são muito bem vindas.**

 **Lembrando que talvez esse seja o último cap do ano, motivo: estou me mudando e tipo, não é uma mudança de um bairro para o outro, e sim de uma cidade/estado para outro. Então peço a compreensão de todos e em janeiro ou fevereiro eu venho postar até dois cap se vcs preferirem como presente de natal e ano novo atrasados. Não me matem até lá. Bjx e até a prox...**


	8. Chapter 8

*****CAPÌTULO 7*****

Kikyou desviou de Sango dando um mortal para trás e em seguida se agachou para lhe aplicar uma rasteira assim que ela se aproximou para atacar novamente. Prevendo o ataque, Sango desviou dando um salto para trás sinalizando para Kikyou que por hora, aquilo já era o suficiente como demonstração para os dois homens que as observavam.

_ _Acho que vocês compreenderam que em um combate corpo a corpo se leva a melhor aquele que consegue prever os movimentos de seu adversário antes que ele execute os golpes_. - Kikyou olhou por cima do ombro vendo que ambos, as olhavam com desanimo. _\- Se estão tão entediados assim, deveriam vir aqui colocar em pratica tudo o que estamos ensinando a mais de meia hora!_

InuYasha encarou Miroku e então se levantou incomodado com a forma como vinha sendo tratado ultimamente. Antes era respeitado na Agencia e sempre que um soldado se aproximava dele, era com estrema admiração com a qual era tratado. Agora aquela bruxa denominada Higurashi, o havia irritado e humilhado na frente de sua família deixando-o desacordado em menos de cinco minutos, e isso para ele era inaceitável! Ainda por cima, agora vinha a Primeira Tenente do esquadrão, dar lhe ordens de como proceder em um combate corpo a corpo, quando antes, era ele quem treinava os novos integrantes da corporação.

_ _Não me olhe como se eu fosse o inimigo, Taysho! Aqui sou sua superiora durante o treinamento e andamento da missão, portanto, terá que acatar minhas ordens!_ \- Kikyou o comunicou.

Sem dizer nada, ele se posicionou no centro do campo ainda mais aborrecido com sua atual situação de submissão, mas ao contemplar o rosto corado devido ao treinamento da Primeira Tenente, sua raiva foi se aplacando. Os lábios entre abertos, cílios longos e olhos castanhos que o fitavam de maneira desafiadora o hipnotizaram de tal forma, que nem percebera Miroku parado ao seu lado, até que o mesmo acenou com a mão em frente aos seus olhos o despertando do transe em que se encontrava.

_ _Cara, o que há com você?_ \- Miroku o questionou _\- Está se sentindo bem?_

_ _Estou. Não é nada demais!_ \- ele o encarou - _Preocupe-se com sigo mesmo, Miroku ou seremos derrotados novamente!_

Ele voltou sua atenção na oponente que já o aguardava de guarda erguida esperando seu primeiro movimento. Se ela era como a Capitã do esquadrão, então era melhor domar seu temperamento ou seria derrotado facilmente.

Depois que vira Miroku se afastar até onde a Segunda Tenente estava, voltou seus olhos para a mulher que tanto chamara sua atenção.

 __Não espere que eu perca a cabeça como da última vez, quando lutei contra a Capitã. Porque não acontecerá novamente!_ \- ele á comunicou quando a pegou sorrindo ironicamente.

Ela por sua vez, ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira interrogativa e em seguida seguiu na direção em que ele se encontrava. Um passo atrás do outro calma e lentamente de maneira envolvente e sedutora captando sua total atenção. Ao contrário de Kagome, ela fazia mais o tipo de mulher fatal. Aquela que cativa seu objetivo ao invés de conquistá-lo à força. Esse era o forte de Kagome, e não o dela! Kagome tinha os sentidos mais apurados que uma sacerdotisa comum como ela, por isso era capaz de captar perfeitamente as emoções das pessoas. Mas interpretar essas emoções ainda que superficialmente não eram um desafio para ela.

Por exemplo:  
Até alguns instantes atrás, sentiu que o desestabilizara fisicamente, sentira o quanto o afetara e mesmo que ele não admitisse, sabia que se mexesse com suas emoções o incentivando, seria prontamente correspondida. Já Kagome fizera uma análise completa dele em poucos instantes em sua presença, captando suas fraquezas e as usando a seu favor.  
A tática da prima era eficaz, isso sem sombra de dúvidas, mas tinha que admitir que a sua, era ainda melhor!

A constatação de seu plano foi concluída quando o vira correr com os olhos por toda a extensão de seu corpo de maneira desejosa, por isso foi incapaz de conter um sorriso/convencido traçado em seus lábios ao ter a certeza de que com isso, a luta já estava ganha...

 *****oOoOoOo*****

Sango encarava Miroku de maneira desconfiada. Decidira que o monge não era de confiança, quando ele se aproximara dela com terceiras intenções tendo até tomado certas liberdades que ela certamente repudiava.

_ _Se continuar me encarando assim, terei que pedi-la em casamento, senhorita Sango..._

_ _Prefiro morrer sozinha a ter você como marido monge, e para sua informação, é Tenente Taijihia!_

Ela respondeu com indiferença e em seguida se posicionou na lateral do campo disposta a ignorá-lo, já que sua parte no treinamento não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

 __Eu pensei que seriamos oponentes?_ \- ele se aproximou dela disposto a se fazer notado.

 __Na verdade, minha parte no treinamento de vocês não tem muito a ver com luta._ \- Ela o olhou de soslaio - _Embora seja extremamente necessário o uso de artes marciais, a minha parte do treinamento será sobre quebra de segurança e estratégias de batalha, e isso obviamente não será feito aqui._

Miroku olhou na direção da casa tentando encontrar uma maneira de baixar as defesas, que ela erguera para afastá-lo.

 __Sesshoumaru deve estar péssimo para não ter aparecido ainda, não acha?_

 __Certamente lutar com Kagome deve tê-lo deixado exausto..._

Ele a encarou:

_ _Ou quem sabe ele e a Capitã estejam resolvendo, alguns, assuntos... íntimos..._ \- ele deixou em suspenso o pensamento malicioso.

_ _Não diga besteiras homem!_ \- ela o encarou surpresa _\- Kagome vai te dar uma lição se o pegar fazendo esse tipo de insinuação novamente!_

_ _Eu só fiz um comentário!_ \- ele se defendeu _\- Vai me dizer que não está curiosa para saber o que eles andam fazendo?_

Por mais que ele estivesse certo quanto sua suspeita, não daria a ele motivos para continuar especulando.  
Estreitou os olhos na tentativa de intimidá-lo.

 __O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer não me diz respeito!_ \- ela voltou seus olhos para o campo _\- Agora que tal parar de se meter na vida alheia e focar sua atenção no seu amigo ali levando uma surra. Quem sabe assim você não descubra os pontos fracos de Kikyou para não sofrer o mesmo destino quando chegar a sua vez!_ \- ela o respondeu fazendo com que ele se calasse.

Kagome não era o tipo de mulher que se encantava facilmente, e de fato nunca vira isso eventualmente acontecer, sendo forçada a admitir que talvez, ela intimidasse um pouco os homens. Por mais que ela tenha uma fisionomia delicada, sua natureza guerreira e altiva os afastava, sem contar a arrogância na qual ela costumava tratar aqueles que, por falta de juízo, decidiram cortejá-la.

 _"Pensando bem, ela realmente quer intimidar todos os homens!"_ \- pensou meio sem graça pela evidente constatação.

Mas tinha que admitir que o monge tinha uma certa razão em desconfiar.  
Afinal de contas, Kagome nunca se importara antes com a situação física dos soldados que elas comandavam, e agora sem mais nem menos ela decidira levar o tal agente para se recompor de uma simples luta que durara menos de quarenta minutos! Não, aquilo não podia ser normal...

Pelo menos agora poderia pegar no pé dela por tê-las deixado no campo com esses dois retardados que tentam a todo custo chamar a atenção.

Seu sorriso divertido se transformou num rosnado de ira ao perceber que a mão do monge se encontrava apoiada em seu traseiro enquanto o mesmo exibia um sorrisinho inocente diante de sua irritação.

_ _CRETINO!_ \- Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de avançar em cima dele disposta a arrancar suas vísceras.

 *****oOoOoOo*****

As imagens daquele dia invadiram sua mente depois de ter mencionado a joia de quatro almas a alguns instantes atrás.  
Lembrava-se perfeitamente do passeio que fizera com a mãe, na manhã do dia mais triste de sua vida. A face corada e risonha da mãe por ter finalmente um lugar para chamar de lar, junto da filha mais nova que vivia com a avó devido ao treinamento que recebia. E a reação que teve ao ver a alegria da mãe se transformar em desespero quando vira sua casa ser posta abaixo pelo homem responsável pelo distanciamento do marido. Foi terrível para ela, que mal tinha noção do que eventualmente acontecia ali dentro devido à falta de informações sobre a história de sua família, para naquele momento, presenciar tudo aquilo.  
Hoje podia atestar o inferno que a mãe vivia por ter que se manter afastada dos filhos e do marido sendo forçada a se isolar para mantê-los seguros, para no fim, ver que tudo o que fizera, fora em vão!

Souta revelara para ela a alguns anos mais tarde que a mãe sentia muita falta do marido, principalmente quando o mesmo falecera no ataque a corporação, e que também se ressentia por não ter lhe contado sobre ele e o irmão, com medo que ela buscasse pelos dois se colocando em perigo no processo.

Sabia que a mãe estava pensando em seu bem quando assim o fizera, mas não pode deixar de se sentir traída por tantos anos na completa escuridão. Com o passar do tempo a mágoa que sentia foi desaparecendo e no fim só restara apenas a dor de tê-la perdido e o vazio que ficara em seu coração.

A única coisa boa que lhe restara era o irmão que mal conhecia, mas que com pouco tempo de convívio, cativara sua lealdade e por fim seu coração, e era por ele, unicamente por ele que precisava da joia. Se a tivesse, não precisaria se preocupar com o rompimento do último selo e teria por fim, poder suficiente para combater Naraku e conquistar a paz que tanto buscava para si e todos a sua volta.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando uma mão se fechou em seu braço a puxando para o lado no mesmo instante em que alguma coisa (ou melhor "pessoa")passou voando em sua direção aterrissando de cara no chão.  
Notou que a mão que ainda segurava seu braço era de Sesshoumaru, e a pessoa caída era o primo dele. Notou também que Sango vinha logo atrás com expressão terrível, fulminando o monge que se encontrava atordoado no chão, olhou para o outro lado, vendo que Kikyou e o Agente Taysho pararam o que estavam fazendo para admirar a sena, enquanto Sango pisoteava o rapaz que murmurava vez ou outra um "sinto muito" e outrora "a culpa é da minha mão amaldiçoada" que ele resmungava em meio aos gemidos de dor.

 __O que está acontecendo aqui?_ \- ela questionou.

 __Sango está se vingando pela ousadia do pervertido ali!_ \- Kikyou apontou para a sena com um tom divertido na voz.

_ _Sango, já basta! Precisamos dos três vivos! Se matá-lo agora, o Coronel vai reclamar sua patente. É isso o que quer?_

Sango parou o pé a meio caminho das costelas de Miroku, prestando atenção só agora na Capitã que a encarava com a sobrancelha erguida.

Com um longo suspiro, ela puxou a cabeça de Miroku, e rosnou um _"salvo pelo gongo"_ e em seguida o soltou indo até Kagome que exibia um olhar divertido em sua direção. Murmurou um _"estarei esperando lá dentro"_ para ela antes de sair rumo a entrada da casa com as orelhas em chamas.

Um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao constatar que Sango era de fato uma caixinha de surpresas.

 __Bem, já que o Agente Houshi se encontra indisponível no momento, vamos dar continuidade a batalha, assim que ele se recuperar daremos início a outra parte do treinamento._ \- ela disse fazendo Kikyou revirar o olhos e Inuyasha suspirar audivelmente enquanto mais afastado do grupo, Sesshoumaru apenas á observava.

 *****oOoOoOoOo*****

_ _Senhorita Kagome posso entrar?_ – Shipoo perguntou parado em frente a porta do quarto, na qual acabara de ser fechada com um grande estrondo.

 __Mande essas duas pestes que vivem sob o mesmo teto que eu, sumirem da face da terra, ou eu juro que haverá sangue manchando essas paredes!_ – ela respondeu em contra partida.

_ _Se elas forem, você me deixa entrar?_ – ele sinalizou para as duas que o observavam e rapidamente elas desceram as escadas.

A porta foi aberta, e antes que ela desse passagem para ele entrar, a mesma inspecionou o corredor vendo se havia alguma movimentação suspeita.

_ _Elas já foram?_ –perguntou ainda furiosa.

_ _Sim, quando eu subi, elas estavam descendo as escadas... porque está tão zangada?_

_ _Oras, Shipoo! Vai me dizer que não vem notando que desde o início do treinamento, essas duas desequilibradas tem soltado risinhos e comentários maliciosos a meu respeito. Sabe, por ter acompanhado o Agente Taysho para se recompor, sem contar que ainda disseram ter "rolado um clima" durante o treinamento! Eu nunca ouvi tamanho absurdo em toda a minha vida!_ – ela resmungou com o rosto em chamas.

_ _Talvez a senhorita devesse olhar pelo lado delas um pouco, sabe, se eu não á tivesse acompanhado até aqui naquele momento, também iria achar estranho o modo como ele a observava durante a luta... a senhorita parecia aborrecida com alguma coisa e a forma que ele á olhava deixava uma certa dúvida se de fato não houvesse acontecido alguma coisa..._ – ele franziu o cenho e logo espantou os pensamentos voltando os olhos para ela, que o olhava impassível. _– é difícil explicar!_

 __Então não tente!_

 __Senhorita, não acha melhor ignorar essa situação e esclarecer para elas o que quer que tenha acontecido, e deixar claro quanto essa situação a está deixando incomodada... afinal de contas faz quase uma semana que o treinamento de vocês começaram e não haveria motivos para a insistência delas nesse assunto, não acha?_

Um sorriso fino se estendeu nos lábios dela diante a forma cortes na qual ela a tratava.

_ _Acho que já lhe pedi para me chamar de Kagome, não é?_ – ela passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo dele num gesto carinhoso – _De qualquer maneira eu já tentei fazê-las entender a situação, mas parece que elas escutam apenas o que querem._ – ela suspirou e caminhou até as portas de vidro, ás abrindo para então apreciar a brisa refrescante da noite enquanto observava as lindas flores do jardim de sua avó – _elas estão apenas tentando me irritar com tudo isso. Não se preocupe, logo elas esqueceram e eu também..._

 __Se a senhorita pensa assim ..._

_ _Você costuma falar sempre tão formalmente... as vezes acho que você tem mais idade do que costuma ter._

 __Eu fui educado assim. Antes de ser levado para o laboratório, eu morava num orfanato rígido regido por uma paróquia nos arredores da cidade de Naha. A madre superiora era extremamente rígida e nos instruía a tratar de maneira cortes, todos os paroquianos ela apesar de séria era uma boa pessoa, mas como dizem os ditados "manda quem pode, obedece_ _quem tem juízo", eu não tinha muitas escolhas, então me acostumei a tratar todos assim, o lado bom de tudo isso é que graças a ela, hoje sei que tipo de pessoa eu quero ser e sou._

Sem dizer uma única palavra ela se aproximou dele e acariciou o rosto do menino que a encarou surpreso com a forma carinhosa na qual ela o estava tratando.

 __Tenho certeza de que você se tornará um homem e tanto._

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer diante a figura assustada que o menino representava naquele turbilhão de acontecimentos na qual fora arrastado naquele momento.

 *****oOoOoOoOo*****

 __Aquela BRUXA é sádica!_ \- exclamou InuYasha deitando no sofá com um pouco de dificuldade - _Eu não consigo acreditar que ela me cortou com a espada dela! Isso era pra ser um treinamento, não um atentado contra minha vida!_

Sesshoumaru observou o irmão que estava com rosto contorcido em dor.

 __Ela está nos treinando para uma quase guerra, InuYasha! Você deveria agradecer! Porque se a batalha fosse real, você estaria morto ao invés de ferido..._ \- Miroku comentou sentado na sala de jantar enquanto limpava sua pistola e carregava o cartucho com munição.

 __Você diz isso porque não foi você que teve o peito cortado pela espada dela! Droga ela é uma sacerdotisa Miroku, qualquer arma que ela use se torna um transtorno tanto para mim quanto para idiota ali!_ \- ele indicou o irmão que se encontrava sentado no degrau da escada afiando a lâmina de sua espada.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos na direção do irmão.

 __Talvez nosso pai devesse tirá-lo da missão e escalar o Cabo Wolf no seu lugar._ \- ele provocou - _Tenho certeza de que ele será mais apropriado._ \- um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando vira o irmão trincar os dentes devido a comparação.

Kouga Wolf, foi transferido de Okinawa junto com Sesshoumaru a cinco anos atrás, e desde essa época Wolf e Inuyasha sempre bateram de frente. A disputa entre os dois era acirrada e estupida ao mesmo tempo. E ser comparado a ele era para Inuyasha o fim da picada.

 __Retire o que disse!_ \- ele rosnou aborrecido.

 __Não!_

 __Retire!_ \- ele insistiu.

 __Me obrigue, hanyou!_ \- Sesshoumaru se tornou frio e inexpressivo tornando a atmosfera tença no local.

InuYasha odiava ser chamado de hanyou, e por essa razão o irmão sempre se referia a ele deste modo a fim de irritá-lo, sempre que se sentia incomodado com algo que ele dissera ou fizera contra sua pessoa.

O suspiro de Miroku chamou a atenção de ambos quando ele terminou de montar a arma e a travou mecanicamente guardando-a no cinto da calça que usava.

 __Será que a senhorita Sango ainda está brava comigo?_ \- ele se questionava alheio a discussão dos dois _\- Ela é tão bonita... acho que estou apaixonado!_

 __É estranho ouvi-lo falar assim depois das surras que você levou por apalpá-la descaradamente durante o treinamento..._ \- InuYasha murmurou de repente esquecendo a pequena discussão com o irmão.

 __Tapa de amor não dói!_ \- ele se defendeu.

 __Tapa não, soco! Ela não alisa o teu couro não né cara? Eu não sabia que além de tarado, você era masoquista a esse ponto..._ \- InuYasha debochou.

_ _Ria o quanto quiser, Inuyasha! Mas não sou eu que só falta escorregar na própria baba, sempre que a senhorita Kikyou dá o ar graça... acha que não o tenho visto suspirando pelos cantos ultimamente?_

InuYasha fechou a expressão levemente corado devido a menção do nome da primeira tenente.

 __Corra!_ \- Sesshoumaru alertou Miroku, e ele prontamente atendeu.

 __Volte aqui Miroku! Eu juro que hoje mato você!_

Sesshoumaru ouviu InuYasha gritar enquanto corria atrás de Miroku pela casa. Revirou os olhos e subiu escada acima em direção ao quarto onde deitou na cama disposto a esquecer o incomodo que sentia devido ao treinamento de mais cedo.  
Inuyasha tinha razão sobre os poderes da sacerdotisa. Por mais que ele tivesse total controle de sua transformação, os poderes dela, ainda que minimamente o afetavam, deixando-o sensível aos golpes que ela efetuava. Já InuYasha não tinha a mesma sorte que ele, pois seu lado humano deixava-o exposto não só aos golpes, mas as descargas de poder espiritual que ela inconscientemente descarregava.

Por ser metade Youkai e metade humano, o irmão estaria colocando sua vida em risco lutando contra uma sacerdotisa legitima como Kagome, mas tinha que admitir que ela se controlava muito para não machucá-lo mais que o devido. O lado humano de InuYasha funcionava como um catalizador e afetava gravemente o lado Youkai dele deixando-o exposto aos poderes dela. Isso não aconteceria se ele fosse um Youkai completo.

Sem mais nem menos a imagem da Capitã do esquadrão surgiu em sua mente como uma forma de tormento, trajando a sensual roupa de exterminadora que deixava mais que evidente as belas curvas que ela possuía.

 _"Kagome"_ essa mulher era um mistério para ele...

Descobrira a alguns dias atrás em uma investigação a respeito do passado dela, que Kagome perdera a mãe de forma brutal, assassinada diante de seus olhos em uma invasão ao templo em que ela residia nos arredores de Naha entre sete à oito anos atrás. E então dois meses após a morte da mãe, ela foi recrutada pelo coronel Takahashi Souta, para participar de pequenas missões, onde mostrara competência e assim, subiu de cargo gradativamente conforme suas habilidades se tornavam cada vez mais letais e efetivas.

A aura de mistério que a envolvia era sedutora de mais para ele, por isso ficou extremamente irritado ao descobrir que com o passar do tempo ela se tornara o braço direito do coronel, e que ele a tinha em total estima diante da central de execução e armamentos chamada _Centráx_. Não entendia o porquê da irritação, mas tinha certeza de que não lhe agradava em nada saber que outro homem a tinha tão próximo, como o coronel a tinha...

Perdendo a paciência e sentindo seu sangue pulsar na veias, levantou colocando a espada que ainda segurava no suporte fixado a parede, e saiu para fazer a única coisa que vinha em sua mente naquele momento. Quem sabe um bom banho frio apagaria as lembranças daquela "bruxa" que com o passar do tempo o enfeitiçava cada dia mais com sua forma distante e auto suficiente de ser.

* * *

 **N/A: Olá pessoas olha eu aqui de novo!**

 **Demorei um pouco menos que o esperado, mas ai está mais um cap de AdM, pra vcs...  
**

 **E então o que estão achando da fic, está boa, ruim, péssima 0.0 (essa opção não, tá gente, é só brincadeirinha) mas comentem espero estar agradando! Dúvidas, sugestões puxões de orelha são muito bem vindos.  
**

 **Atenção: se alguém se habilitar preciso de uma Beta aqui! Entre em contato, meu e-mail é bruna 200892 arroba g mail. Com. Bjx e até o próx cap.**


	9. Chapter 9

***** Capítulo 8 *****

A muito tempo venho observando Kagome de perto. Perto o suficiente para saber que algo á estava incomodando. E isso influenciava em muito, seu temperamento. Por exemplo:

Ela podia até não demonstrar, mas nos treinos, ela se excedia ao menos um pouco com os garotos. Tipo, não era necessário lançá-los a todo tempo ao outro extremo do campo. Isso sem sentir um pinguinho de pena dos pobres coitados, que depois de alguns instantes com ela, quase não conseguiam seguir adiante com a segunda fase do treinamento. Sem contar nos cortes e hematomas que consequentemente eles adquiriam no processo.

_ _Quanto tempo você acha que Inuyasha vai durar hoje?_ \- Kikyou perguntou ao se aproximar de mim.

_ _Depende... quanto tempo você acha que ele vai aguentar as provocações dela?_ \- perguntei calculando que não levaria muito, já que ele volta e meia fechava sua expressão devido a algo que ela obviamente criticava em sua postura ou densidade do golpe a ser executado.

_ _Hum... acho que três minutos. Ou até menos, depende muito da inspiração com a qual ela acordou hoje. Kagome tem o dom de tirar qualquer um do sério._ \- ela comentou - _Uma pena que o inverso não se aplique a ela._ \- ela completou num murmúrio desanimador.

De fato! Tirar Kagome do sério, era algo quase que impossível. Percebi isso logo após duas semanas de convívio com as duas. Parecia que Kikyou tinha como meta de vida, atormentar as pessoas ao seu redor _. "Leia-se eu e Kagome"._ Já que éramos as únicas pessoas que moravam com ela. Mas Kagome parecia imune a qualquer brincadeira que a outra fizesse. Já comigo... Há, comigo, a coisa era bem diferente! Desde pequena sempre tive o sangue quente para tudo. E logo no início, quando Kikyou me notou como " _a possível cobaia para suas travessuras_ " eu mostrei a ela como eu poderia ser _"boazinha"_ em resposta ás suas brincadeiras.

Volta e meia ela ainda insiste em pegar no meu pé. Mas moderadamente, já que eu quase a deixei em coma certa vez. E de fato, á teria deixado, se ela não possuísse poderes de sacerdotisa e reflexos extraordinários. Mas enfim, as vezes ainda encontro tachinhas na minha cama ou um sutiã no candelabro mais nada que seja realmente pesado de se suportar.

_ _Acho que eu acertei!_ \- a ouvi comemorar enquanto nós observávamos Kagome derrubá-lo no chão o prendendo ao mesmo, com a mão segurando seu pescoço.

InuYasha estava exausto! Pude constatar ao vê-lo permanecer no chão após ela o soltar e se dirigir ao próximo oponente.  
Notei que Kikyou parou de sorrir ao constatar o mesmo que eu, e se encaminhou até ele.

 __Sango!_ \- ouvi Kagome me chamar e desviei o olhar até ela _\- Quero que me ajude a mostrar para eles, como se defender de ataques a longa distância._

 __Claro! Prefere adagas, arco-e-flechas ou meu bumerangue?_ \- ela simplesmente deu de ombros e deixou que eu mesma escolhesse.

_ _Se me permite opinar..._ \- ouvi o Houshi se dirigir a Kagome, um tanto que receoso _\- acho que seria melhor se a senhorita Sango usasse o bumerangue... pois os outros dois parecem ser mais perigosos._

Não pude deixar de sorrir diante da ingenuidade dele ao pensar que este seria uma escolha mais segura, quando eu mesma sabia que na verdade ela seria o mais letal a ser usado. Vi Kikyou dar a mão para ajudar InuYasha a se levantar, e não pude deixar de achar estranha a reação dela.

Como eu imaginava, Kagome havia deixado várias armas em uma mochila próxima a entrada do campo. Mas a que eu queria, estava muito bem guardada em meu quarto esperando o momento certo para ser usada.

Enquanto me aproximava do quarto, divagava sobre as possíveis causas do desconforto de Kagome e da gentiliza com a qual Kikyou vinha tratando o Taysho mais novo.

A primeira poderia estar assim devido ao fato de Kikyou e eu, termos feito certas insinuações a respeito do modo como ela se preocupara com o bem estar do Taysho mais velho, ou melhor dizendo: _"albino coração de gelo"(_ apelido dado carinhosamente por Kikyou por não ter tido tanta sorte com ele no treinamento como obtivera com o irmão, a alguns dias atrás). Mas esquecendo esse detalhe, Kagome ficara irritada pela simples suposição de que ela sentisse algo por ele.

Talvez ela ainda queira afugentar os homens e o Taysho esteja tornando a tarefa dela cada vez mais difícil...

O fato é que isso á deixou muito, mas muito irritada mesmo! Tão irritada que Kikyou finalmente se sentiu satisfeita, a ponto de fazer várias outras insinuações no intuito de desestabilizá-la ainda mais.

O que não me deixa esquecer, de que nunca mais devo provocar Kagome! Pois ela soube nos punir como ninguém. E como soube! Céus, sinto até calafrios ao pensar no quanto essa mulher pode ser assustadora as vezes!

A única coisa que eu sei, é que perto de Taysho Sesshoumaru, Kagome perde um pouco da calma que até pouco tempo eu achava que ela jamais perderia, seja por qual razão que o fosse!

Abri o compartimento acoplado ao meu armário onde estava o objeto de minha procura. Essa arma era uma relíquia de família, que eu carinhosamente mantinha guardada na intenção de usá-la em minha vingança.

Coloquei ela em minhas costas e segui em direção ao campo onde todos me aguardavam. E enquanto caminhava continuei com a minha divagação.

Desde que Kikyou lutou mano-a-mano com InuYasha, ela vem agindo estranhamente... Sabe quando você vê a pessoa mudar sem que ela mesma perceba, principalmente quando outra determinada pessoa se encontra no local? Pois é. É esse o caso! Não que eu não goste dela quando esse cara está por perto, até por que ela fica até mais... Como eu posso dizer... Comportada! Sim essa é a palavra que a define perfeitamente bem.

Mas voltando ao assunto, ela muda a forma dela de agir, e isso é algo impossível de não ser notado! Porque ela pode até parecer uma dama, mas longe dos olhos alheios, ela parece mais uma menina levada, pregando peças nas pessoas e soltando comentários maliciosos a respeito de: "como o Oushi fica insistindo em construir um diálogo favorável ao meu lado", ou "como o Taysho Sesshoumaru segue com o olhar cada movimento que Kagome executa seja fora ou dentro do treinamento"... Tá legal, isso realmente é verdade! Mas, não quero me meter nos assuntos alheios. Já tive a minha dose diária de tortura, por me envolver a onde não devia, e não quero repetir a dose, mas enfim! Não posso deixar de ressaltar que isso tudo soa muito estranho, não é?

Logo mais à frente se encontravam: Kagome com sua espada em riste, Sesshoumaru e Miroku um pouco mais afastados dela, enquanto Inuyasha estava confortavelmente atirado ao chão acompanhado de Kikyou que ria de algo que o mesmo comentara ao me ver aproximando.

Viu o que eu disse? Como ninguém iria notar algo tão medonho, como Kikyou agindo assim tão casualmente?

Notei que o tamanho do bumerangue chamara a atenção dos três, e não contive um sorrisinho convencido ao constatar que ambos duvidavam se de fato eu conseguiria manuseá-lo.

Minha arma tinha quase o tamanho do meu corpo, e era consideravelmente pesada para alguém sem experiência. Sem contar que toda a sua extensão era afiadíssima. Fato comprovado quando eu simplesmente á lancei na direção de Kagome, como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pluma.

Sem muito esforço, Kagome rebateu o bumerangue para longe, com um simples golpe de espada, mandando o mesmo na direção de algumas árvores, ás reduzindo a pó com o impacto. E depois voltando para minhas mãos logo em seguida.

Há lancei novamente, mas desta vez, errei o alvo propositalmente na intensão de acertá-la quando o mesmo retornasse. Mas como o esperado, Kagome desviou num último instante, deixando a luta um pouco mais interessante. E assim, a luta foi se desenvolvendo como o de costume. Não deixei de notar o quanto a ferocidade de minha arma havia surpreendido o Monge safado... Os outros estavam surpresos também, mas a expressão do Houshi era de fato impagável!

Acho que vou rir por décadas de como ele parecia bobo me vendo lutar de igual para igual com Kagome, quando ele mesmo não durava muita coisa em combate contra ela. Realmente posso dizer que hoje, eu ganhei meu dia!

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Deitei na cama clamando por descanso! Céus, como minha vida é conturbada!

Depois do treinamento, fui convocada a fazer uma visita ao Coronel Takahashi, para deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos recentes e tentar saber mais a respeito do que Naraku andava aprontando.

Aparentemente, ele ainda não sabia da localização de Kagome, o que para mim, já era um alívio! Mas onde ele passava, era deixado um rastro destruição.

As famílias destruídas, cidades devastadas, templos profanados... Eram inúmeras coisas das quais ninguém suportaria passar, que me deixavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Faria de tudo para proteger Kagome, assim como ela me protegeu a cinco anos atrás! Afastei tais pensamentos e depois de algum tempo retornei para casa.

Como de costume encontrei o Monge encostado aos portões de nossa casa me esperando. Obviamente na intensão de me importunar de novo.

_ _Senhorita Sango!_ \- ele me cumprimentou.

_ _Já disse que para você, é Tenente Taijihia!_ \- respondi calmamente.

_ _Não estamos mais em horário de treinamento, senhorita... Portanto não a necessidade de chamá-la de Tenente, não concorda?_

Foi impossível conter um suspiro e um rolar de olhos! Eu juro!

Fiz menção de deixá-lo falando sozinho, quando o mesmo me deteve com determinação brilhando em seu olhar. E que olhar! Céus, no que eu estava pensando? - havia me repreendido no momento, e voltado a mim, quando ele se aproximou de maneira suspeita.

Sabia qual seria sua intenção, por isso soltei todo o peso de minha mão na face dele, antes que nossos lábios se encontrassem e eu tivesse que matá-lo pela ousadia.

_ _Não tente fazer isso novamente, ou eu juro Houshi, que você será reduzido a cinzas!_ \- quase rosnei tais palavras, tamanha era a minha indignação.

Ele me encarou ainda sério e se afastou alguns passos antes de virar as costas.

 __Eu vejo que terei de conquistá-la..._ \- o ouvi falar calmamente _\- Ousa senhorita, isso não é um jogo, e mais sedo ou mais tarde ei de provar a você, que o que eu sinto pela senhorita é verdadeiro. E se ainda assim não for o suficiente, então à deixarei em paz!_

E simplesmente foi embora! Dá pra entender? O ser humano vem na porta da minha casa. Tenta me beijar. Leva uma bofetada merecida e simplesmente sai daqui bancando o todo poderoso com uma frase de impacto _" e se ainda não for o suficiente, então à deixarei em paz_ "? Sério? Eu juro, como alguém consegue entender os homens?!

Entrei em casa e vi Kikyou sentada confortavelmente no sofá.

_ _E então? Como o Coronel está?_ \- ela me perguntou casualmente.

 __Bem. Pelo o que vi, tudo está como deveria estar. Nada de mais!_ \- respondi indo direto para a cozinha e para a minha surpresa, havia uma peça de roupa intima que eu julguei ser minha no ventilador de teto.

RETARDADA. MULA SEM CÉREBRO. FILHA DE UMA URSA!

_ _TAKEDA KiKYOU! Como você ousa jogar minha roupa intima no ventilador ..._ \- falava voltando para a sala à encontrando vazia e nem um sinal da cachorra por perto _\- um, dois, três, quatro..._ \- contei na esperança de me acalmar novamente mas assim que entrei novamente na cozinha e vi o que seria o par do conjunto do sutiã que estava pendurado no ventilador jogado sobre um dos quadros que enfeitavam o ambiente, percebi que, nem se eu contasse até mil, seria o suficiente para apaziguar minha paz de espírito.

 __EU JURO QUE AINDA ACABO COM VOCÊ, KiKYOU!_ \- gritei para que ela me escutasse seja lá onde ela houvesse se telê-transportado _\- E pode apostar, não será nada bonito!_ \- sussurrei em resposta a nota mental que acabara de fazer! Leia-se esganar essa filha de uma... Respira Sango! Respira!

Passei tão transtornada por Kagome que nem à notei a princípio, no final das escadas. Entrei no quarto e não cogitei nem ao menos tirar a roupa ao entrar com tudo de baixo da ducha fria. Aos poucos fui me acalmando e por fim sai de baixo d'agua, e me cobri com um simples roupão de banho. Me joguei na cama e cá estou eu prestes a esquecer de tudo e me deixar levar por um sono profundo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estava de novo naquele lugar, tão familiar e acolhedor como a muito tempo não lembrava.  
Aquele lugar era sem dúvidas, o melhor lugar do mundo!  
Não era luxuoso. Muito pelo contrário, era simples, e caloroso. Era assim que me lembrava da casa em que nasci!

Éramos descendentes de exterminadores de Youkais, mas vivíamos pacificamente com alguns deles, como por exemplo: a Kirara... Uma linda gatinha de rabo duplo que se transformava em uma gata enorme e assustadora sempre que algo ameaçava a segurança da família. Ela fora um presente de meu pai, que a encontrou ferida em um beco no subúrbio da cidade. Desde então tenho cuidado dela e essa agora, faz parte de nossa família.

Estranhei um pouco o fato de ver meu pai sentado displicentemente na varanda enquanto observava a paisagem ao seu redor. Nunca o tinha visto tão distraído como o estava vendo naquele momento.

Me aproximei dele e o vi sorrir para mim de maneira acolhedora, e sem entender por que, senti que as lagrimas surgiam num misto de alegria e desespero. Aos poucos fui me aproximando mais na esperança de aquietar toda a angustia que sentia dentro de mim. E quando estava prestes a tocá-lo, ele simplesmente desapareceu! Sim isto mesmo! Sumiu, como se nunca tivesse existido, e isso não estava certo! Eu o havia visto ali, naquele lugar e naquele exato momento, e agora nada mais sobrara além da sensação de vazio que se instalou fundo no meu coração.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, visitando todos os cômodos da casa que até então, parecia deserta, em busca de encontrá-lo em algum lugar mas essa tarefa em si, se mostrava cada vez mais difícil.

Sai pela porta no instante em que ruídos estranhos começaram a soar do lado de fora, e quando dei por mim, lá estava ele, caído ao chão, coberto por sangue, seu próprio sangue, e mais a frente pude avistar um homem estranho, cabelos negros longos e revoltos emanando uma aura maligna, tirando a vida de tudo ao seu redor.

Estava em choque! Paralisada pela visão de meu pai ali, caído como se não possuísse mais vida, e o mais desesperador era ver aquele homem dar as costas para mim, deixando visível a figura conhecida de um menino, que segurava uma das armas fabricadas por meu pai, com a mesma encharcada de sangue.

Foi doloroso ver aquele homem sussurrar algo para aquele menino, e ver os olhos do garoto se voltar contra mim, enquanto ele se colocava em forma de batalha, pronto para investir contra mim tornando-me sua inimiga, e eu não poderia fazer para me defender. Por que eu o conhecia! Sim, como o conhecia! E o mais importante de tudo. Eu o amava! Ele era muito especial para mim, e eu nunca poderia fazer-lhe mal.

A reação do garoto veio de imediato, e tudo o que eu conseguia ver naquele instante, eram os olhos. Olhos frios e desprovidos de vida que me sorria maldosamente.

Olhos vermelhos que me perseguiriam todos os dias, tirando meus sonhos e destruindo meu coração fazendo-me lembrar que não possuía mais casa, não possuía mais família. Os olhos daquele homem, que sem motivo algum, usou uma criança inocente para matar sua própria família.

Fechei meus olhos no instante em que uma dor alucinante explodiu em meu habdomen e com muito esforço, vi a arma de meu pai encravada em mim, sendo adornada pelas correntes que a prendiam levando até o meu agressor, para facilitar-lhe o manuseio.

Quando o mesmo à puxou fazendo outra onda de dor desestabilizar a minha visão, senti que meu fim estaria próximo e que logo me juntaria ao meu pai. Com mais um puxão, a arma se soltou e ele a pegou no ar com maestria, se preparando para lançá-la novamente, mas desta vez fraquejando.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, e sua expressão demostrava que o mesmo lutava com sigo mesmo buscando pelo controle, quando simplesmente, num ato impensado ele cortou a própria garganta tirando de mim um grito agoniado e doloroso.

 __NÃO!  
_  
Mas já era tarde! Me arrastei até o menino, momentos antes do homem de olhos vermelhos ir embora, nos deixando ali. Certamente imaginando que não sobreviveríamos devido à gravidade dos ferimentos.

Chorando desesperadamente, o abracei numa inútil tentativa de mantê-lo vivo ao meu lado.

 __Céus, por favor, não morra!_ \- eu suplicava em desespero _\- Por favor não me deixe só!_

 __Me... Perdoe... Irmã. Eu ... Não... Queria._

 __ Por favor não se esforce mais!_ \- eu tentava acalmá-lo _\- Apenas me deixe cuidar de você!_

_ _Eu... Sinto... Muit..._ \- o ouvi sussurrar já sem forças para continuar.

 __NÃO! POR FAVOR!_ \- gritei quando sua respiração se extinguiu por completo anunciando sua morte.

_...

* * *

Acordei num sobressalto, notando minha respiração ofegante e meu pulso acelerado. Passei as mãos nos cabelos tirando os grossos fios que se encontravam grudados em minha pele devido ao suor que escorria de meu rosto denunciando o desespero revivido pelo sonho que acabara de ter.

Sim, aquela visão do inferno de fato, aconteceu! No sonho eu era golpeada por Kohako, mas a verdade era que, nós todos havíamos sido atacados. Naraku surgira com alguns Youkais e durante a revolta, ele se aproximou de meu irmão o enfeitiçando fazendo-o se voltar contra nós. Nos sonhos, Kohako me golpeava, e eu o via cortar a própria garganta, porque vê-lo fazendo aquilo era de mais para mim, por isso meus pesadelos sempre terminavam assim. Revivendo dia após dia o fatídico dia de sua morte...

Talvez, isso aconteça por me sentir culpada por não ter feito nada para impedir que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Naquele dia, perdi meu pai, minha casa, minha família e acima de tudo minha vontade de viver. Se Kagome não tivesse aparecido naquele momento, com toda certeza não teria sobrevivido! E meu sofrimento em parte teria um fim, mas se isso tivesse realmente acontecido, o homem que destruiu tudo naquilo que eu acreditava, sairia ileso, e a morte de meu irmão mais novo teria sido em vão...

Isso não poderia acontecer! Tinha prometido a mim mesma sobre a sepultura de Kohako, que nunca, jamais descansaria até colocar um fim na existência daquele maldito.

 __Kohako..._ \- sussurrei sentindo que as lágrimas logo cairiam, e sem perceber fechei as mãos em punho, com tanta força, que os nós dos dedos ficaram dormentes e as pontas das unhas se cravaram superficialmente em minha pele.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e Kagome entrou me sorrindo tristemente, de fato já tinha notando o meu estado de espirito. E mesmo se ela não fosse capaz de captar as emoções humanas, minha aparência também teria me denunciado.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ela se sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou. Aquele simples gesto, foi o suficiente para me acalmar e eu consegui respirar aliviada.

_ _Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?_ \- ela passou a mão nos meus cabelos de maneira afetuosa, e eu simplesmente desabei. A maior parte da história ela já sabia, por isso não fiz questão de contar.

Naquele dia, Kagome me encontrou quase sem vida e me curou. Não entendi na época muito bem o que aconteceu, só sabia que em um instante eu estava quase morrendo, e no outro não!

Compreendi a situação quando abri os olhos e a vi. Ela estava sorrindo contente por ter me ajudado, e logo em seguida desfaleceu ao meu lado. Só então notei que não havia mais ferimentos em mim. Todos haviam se curado e somente uma pessoa poderia ter feito aquilo... Quando olhei para ela, percebi que a mesma se encontrava gravemente ferida. Imagine a minha surpresa ao ver que ela havia tomado para si todos os meus ferimentos! Pois é, eu cuidei dela, afinal de contas me sentia culpada por ela estar naquela situação. Zelei por seus sonhos, mas tudo isso porque queria muito saber o porquê dela ter feito aquilo.

_ _Quanto tempo você pretende ficar ai plantada me olhando?_ \- ela havia dito quase me fazendo ter uma taquicardia com a inesperada reação...

_ _Você está bem?_ \- questionei vendo ela se levantar e semicerrar os olhos com as pontadas de dor que ela deveria estar sentindo. Eu à havia trazido para um abrigo pois o fim de tarde logo chegaria e uma tempestade se pronunciava no horizonte.

_ _Estou não se preocupe! Logo pela manhã estarei melhor, então poderei partir!_

 __Você é louca?_ \- como alguém em sã consciência tenta andar por ai com um ferimento desses?

_ _Não, eu não sou louca_! - ela havia dito ultrajada - _Como você pode ver, não sou um ser humano comum, ou não percebeu que está curada?_

Acenei afirmativamente sem entender direito o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

_ _Pois bem! Meu nome é Kagome... Você deve ser Taijihia Sango, exterminadora certo?_

_ _Como sabe meu nome?_ \- a questionei de maneira desconfiada, por mais que ela me tenha salvo, o fato dela saber sobre mim era deveras suspeito.

_ _Como sei a seu respeito não importa muito no momento. Tudo o que tem que saber é que estamos do mesmo lado! Preciso saber, se você viu a pessoa que atacou sua vila e fez toda essa bagunça..._

Ela me encarou tão compenetrada que minha voz falhou e um nó se formou em minha garganta.

_ _Eu... Eu não... o conheço! Ele era alto... E seus olhos eram... vermelhos... E frios_ \- senti meus olhos molharem devido as lágrimas que voltaram a cair e a imagem de meu pai e irmão vieram em minha mente causando uma crise de choro ainda maior _\- Céus minha família!_

Ela segurou minha mão e uma luz rósea a circulou indo para a extensão de seu braço passando pelo meu, me acalmando e reconfortando no processo _. "Uma sacerdotisa!"_ pensei. Olhei para ela e a vi sorrindo tristemente para mim, como se partilhássemos da mesma dor e sem que eu percebesse, ela me abraçou e sussurrou-me algo que certamente mudaria toda a minha vida _\- Não se preocupe. Aquele verme irá pagar por todo o mal que lhe causou! Eu mesma irei cuidar disso! Mas preciso saber... Você vem comigo?_

Naquela época eu queria apenas vingança. Hoje eu queria mais que isso! Sim queria protegê-la e proteger todos os que sofreram por culpa de Naraku. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que desistir de minha própria vida.

_ _Obrigado... Obrigado, por estar sempre aqui!_ \- ela me encarou de maneira divertida e se levantou indo até a porta.

 __Não há o que agradecer! Eu sempre estarei aqui quando precisar de mim._ \- ela deu uma piscadela e saiu, deixando-me sozinha novamente no quarto. Mas desta vez estava feliz porque novamente eu tinha um lugar para chamar de lar e uma família para proteger.

* * *

 **N/A: Olá pessoal!**

 **Aqui está mais um capítulo de AdM...**

 **Nesse cap, Sango narra um pouco do seu passado. Como ela e Kagome se conheceram.**

 **Ela sofre um bocado mas no final da tudo certo.**

 **Acho que assim vcs vão conhecer melhor a personalidade de cada personagem da história e assim entender seus motivos e etc.**

 **Comentem! A opinião de vcs são muito importantes. E deixariam uma autora muito feliz ;)**

 **Bjxx e até o próximo cap.**


	10. Chapter 10

*****CAPÍTULO 9*****

O dia amanhecera nublado anunciando uma possível tempestade.

Kagome olhava o jardim obscurecido pelo tempo, de maneira preocupada. Estava a alguns dias pensando nas probabilidades de fracassar na missão.

Sentia-se insegura. Ainda mais quando pensava nos riscos que todos os outros estavam correndo, e as consequências que poderiam acarretar, caso algo não saísse como o planejado. Se o pior acontecesse com qualquer um deles, jamais se perdoaria. Por isso faria qualquer coisa para impedir que isso viesse à acontecer.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas sorrateiramente na esperança de não ser notada por ninguém. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para desanuviar a mente e pensar em um plano _B_ caso tivesse que mudar de estratégia.

Entrou no carro e saiu pela rua sem destino certo. Eram seis e meia da manhã, e o fluxo de pessoas nas ruas ainda estava baixo, deixando o caminho livre para ela pisar um pouco mais no acelerador.

Saiu da cidade sem nem ao menos perceber, pois tudo o que vinha em sua mente era; em como encontraria a joia, e por onde sua busca começaria.

Sem contar que precisava da ajuda de Sesshoumaru para encontrá-la, e ele ainda não havia lhe dado resposta alguma se à ajudaria ou não.

Parou o carro meia hora depois, próximo a uma mata fechada, e ficou ali parada, apenas observando o espetáculo de folhas e flores soprados ao sabor do vento, que anunciavam que a chuva não tardaria a cair. A presença de vida ali dentro era abundante e aguçava seus sentidos de sacerdotisa.

Sentia-se conectada à aquele lugar pela pureza e equilíbrio que emanavam de lá de dentro. O silêncio reconfortante daquele ambiente lhe ajudaria a pensar na melhor forma de resolver aquela situação.

Saiu do carro e adentrou na mata sem nem ao menos se preocupar com os galhos das árvores que cobriam a trilha e dificultavam sua caminhada. E com naturalidade e um simples gesto de mão, removera-os de seu caminho como se fossem algo simples de ser removido.

Caminhou atenta a qualquer movimentação, e só parou, quando já se encontrava no centro de uma clareira cercada de frondosas cerejeiras que mesmo sombreadas pelo mal tempo, exalavam seu intenso perfume, tornando o ambiente agradável e acolhedor.

Fechou os olhos, e uma sutil luz rósea a envolveu normalizando sua respiração que se expandiu por toda a extensão da mata, mapeando o território, fazendo uma varredura de todas as formas de vida existentes ali.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao constatar que era o único ser humano presente no meio de toda aquela área verde que se estendia a vários quilômetros ao seu redor. Ainda sorrindo e de olhos fechados começou a arquitetar seu plano com tranquilidade sabendo que não seria incomodada naquele local.

 *****OoOoOoOoOoO*****

Kagura irrompeu pelas pesadas portas de madeira maciça que davam entrada ao escritório da casa de campo, de maneira apressada. Olhou na direção da janela onde o vulto de um homem se encontrava escondido em meio às sombras que, obscureciam ainda mais aquele ambiente sombrio.

_ _Descobriu algo que realmente mereça a minha atenção? Ou veio aqui apenas para me comunicar de mais um fracasso em suas pesquisas?_ — a voz grave e surpreendente baixa a fez encolher-se instintivamente, mas não se intimidou. Ao invés disso, deu dois passos à frente, incitando-o a virar-se para encará-la.

_ _Senhor, Jakotsu estava monitorando algumas câmeras de segurança e viu algo que é de seu interesse... poderia me acompanhar até o setor de segurança?_ — ela disse dando-lhe passagem.

_ _É melhor que valha à pena Kagura... ou serei obrigado a castigá-la pela invasão._ — ele a analisou ponderando se a ameaça à intimidaria, e satisfeito ao constatar que sim, caminhou a passos lentos em sua direção.

 __ N-Não é sobre as pesquisas... mas é algo tão importante quanto._ — ela defendeu-se.

Ele à observou por alguns momentos e, sem perder mais tempo, seguiu até a sala de monitoramento que se encontrava na ala sul daquela enorme casa.

Entrou notando que Jakotsu estava sentado atrás de um computador trabalhando para definir uma imagem congelada na tela principal, com um programa de software avançado. Kagura entrou logo atrás, para auxiliá-lo.

A imagem era tirada via satélite, e a resolução ruim, deixava apenas visível o carro preto. A medida que a foto ficava nítida, identificou a marca do carro e reprimiu um sorriso ao ver que a placa ainda estava distorcida na foto. Quanto mais alta a definição, mais a placa ficava distorcida, e isso só poderia ser obra de uma sacerdotisa que não queria ser encontrada.

A expectativa o estava deixando impaciente. Mas por fim, sua espera havia chegado ao fim... ali, bem diante de seus olhos, contemplava o rosto de uma mulher de cabelos negros e rosto delicado que vira a alguns anos atrás, não conseguia ver a cor dos olhos, mas jamais se enganaria.

 _Era ela..._

 __ Onde à encontraram?_ — perguntou aos dois que o observavam.

 __ Nos arredores de Sado, senhor. Mais precisamente na divisa com Tokyo. Perdemos o sinal logo depois._ — Jakotsu disse.

 __ Kagura, providencie nossas passagens para amanhã mesmo. Se ela foi vista em Sado, então será por lá que deveremos começar com as buscas._

 __ Sim, senhor! Agora mesmo!_

Os olhos vermelhos observavam a bela mulher a sua frente fazer uma breve reverência antes de sair pela porta.

Kagura era parecida com ela... embora insistisse em manter os cabelos firmemente presos naquele coque horroroso. Ainda assim a semelhança era notável. Cogitara fazê-la sua. Mas ainda assim, tinha que admitir que, embora fossem parecidas, ela nunca, jamais, teria os mesmos olhos que a Miko... sim, a princípio queria apenas os poderes da Miko, mas ao contemplar aqueles olhos de um azul safira brilharem com a promessa de sangue... seus planos mudaram.

Decidira que a teria para si, mesmo que tivesse que usar a força para concluir seus objetivos. Os poderes seriam um bônus diante da sua vitória. E de uma vez por todas, impor-se-ia como o ser mais superior daquele universo.

 _'Você poderá até tentar resistir a mim, mas no fim, você será minha, e somente minha permanecerá... minha doce Imperatriz das trevas...'_

Pensou ele ainda com os olhos fixos na tela. Um sorriso malicioso estancou em seus lábios, em seguida uma gargalhar diabólica irrompeu de sua garganta, assustando Jakotsu que ainda se encontrava naquele local.

 *****OoOoOoOoOoO*****

 __ Sango, você viu Kagome por ai? Não à encontro em lugar nenhum!_ — Kikyou apareceu no escritório com Shipoo logo em seu encalço.

 __ Não... o que houve?_

 __ Megami acabou de ligar... ele disse que estava cuidando de assuntos em Nagasaki, e só chegou hoje, dando de cara com uma mensagem de Kagome. Sabe de alguma coisa?_ — ela se aproximou e sentou numa poltrona próxima a bancada onde Sango monitorava as câmeras de segurança, próximas à residência.

 __ Não, ela não me disse nada... mas se tratando daquela raposa velha, não deve ser coisa boa._ — ela ergueu os olhos da tela para encará-la.

 __ Bom, então teremos de esperar Kagome voltar para descobrirmos... até por que ela não deve demorar, já que está quase na hora do treinamento... falando nisso, já sabe onde o treino de hoje irá acontecer?_ — ela se levantou indo em direção da saída.

 __ Sim, Kagome comentou que seria na base de operações de Yokohama. Eles tem um campo de treinamento urbano. Assim nós poderemos testa-los adequadamente._

 __ Ótimo! E Shipoo virá com a gente, ou Kagome irá deixá-lo aqui?_ — ela encarou o menino que até então manteve-se calado enquanto observava um mapa da cidade que estava preso à parede.

 __ Na verdade ele tem um papel importante no treinamento de hoje... mas vou deixar os detalhes para Kagome lhe explicar depois, então a resposta é sim, ele vai com a gente!_ — Sango sorriu para ele que, sorriu de voltar em concordância.

 __ Ok então..._

Uma porta se abriu e fechou, enquanto passos lentos foram ouvidos no andar de baixo.

 __ Ela chegou._ — Kikyou saiu do escritório e desceu as escadas dando de cara com a morena.

Kagome estava com um vestido de mangas compridas na cor branca levemente molhada pela chuva fina que caia lá fora. Os cabelos estavam soltos e pesados devido á umidade, e alguns fios estavam colados em seu rosto desordenadamente devido ao vento que açoitavam as árvores ao redor da propriedade.

 __ Posso saber onde a senhorita esteve?_ — ela perguntou assim que sua presença foi notada.

Kagome notou que a prima já se encontrava vestida na tradicional roupa de exterminadora, própria para combate, e a encarava de modo autoritário esperando a resposta para sua indagação.

 __ Sai para pensar Kikyou. Algum problema?_

 __ Megami ligou... disse que você o ameaçou pelo telefone, exigindo uma audiência._

 __Como sempre, exagerado!_ — ela suspirou — _O que mais ele disse?_

 __ Disse que você deveria ligar mais tarde. Pois ele também deseja falar com você._ — Kikyou foi até ela é colocou a mão na testa de Kagome — _Vá se trocar, você está congelando com essas roupas molhadas. Depois você me explica por que iremos para Yokohama e precisamente porque levaremos Shipoo conosco._

 *****OoOoOoOoOoO*****

 __ Porque estamos aqui?_ — InuYasha perguntou à Kikyou, assim que todos saíram do furgão fornecido pela Centráx.

 __Hoje vamos testa-los... afinal não sabemos o quanto evoluíram desde o começo do treinamento._ — Kikyou deu de ombros, e seguiu para dentro da instalação.

Kagome seguiu até uma sala onde, destravou a trava de segurança com um cartão magnético. A sala era de última geração repleta de tecnologia avançada. Digitou um código de acesso e um arsenal de armas surgiram atrás de vários painéis acoplados à parede. Mas ela ignorou todas optando por uma bolsa preta que surgiu em um armário camuflado próximo aos rifles e metralhadoras no lado oposto da sala.

Saiu e depositou a bolsa sob uma mesa onde uma maquete da cidade de Yokohama se encontrava anteriormente. Havia um mapa com a planta do prédio e um quadro negro fixado à parede na ala sul, e um aparelho de vídeo conferência com uma tela de plasma na ala leste.

 __ Eu trouxe vocês aqui, para analisar o quanto progrediram com o treinamento... cada uma de nós avaliará o desempenho de cada um de vocês com extrema cautela._ — Kagome explicou assim que todos os outros se instalaram em volta da mesa.

 __ Esse prédio foi projetado para treinamento tático, portanto sugiro que usem estratégias para não caírem nas armadilhas que eu implantei nos três andares acima. Cada uma de nós ficará encarregada de um setor, as armadilhas não serão as únicas coisas com as quais vocês terão que se preocupar._ — ela abriu a bolsa e tirou alguns rifles parecidos com os usados em jogos de paintball, e entregou um a cada um deles.

 __ Estes rifles são carregados com munição não letal, mas ainda assim se atingidos, a dor se assemelha a um tiro de arma de fogo comum, e não para por ai... cada porta de acesso aos pisos superiores só abrem com um cartão magnético específico, e estes estarão comigo com a primeira e segunda tenente. No térreo, Shipoo os aguardará com uma insígnia da corporação. Vocês terão que tirar os cartões de cada uma de nós, para ter acesso aos outros andares. E a missão só irá terminar, quando estiverem com a insígnia em mãos._

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sesshoumaru e um arrepio subiu por sua espinha forçando-a a desviar o olhar.

Ela guardara para si, o fato de saber o que ele era... afinal de contas, se ele não queria contar para ninguém, ela também não contaria...

 __ Fiquem à vontade, para analisar a planta do prédio. Nós vamos na frente para nos posicionar adequadamente._ — disse dando as costas para os três homens que às observavam.

 __ Boa sorte rapazes!_ — Kikyou os saldou antes de seguir a Capitã, e Sango limitou-se a fazer um simples meneio de cabeça, antes de seguir as outras duas.

Depois que a porta se fechou, Miroku olhou para ela de maneira triste antes de se voltar para à planta do prédio.

 __ Qual é o plano?_ — perguntou por fim, analisando melhor a planta.

 __ Nós devemos nos preocupar a princípio com as armadilhas, no entanto, ela não nos daria os rifles se não houvessem soldados espalhados pelo perímetro._ — Sesshoumaru também analisou o mapa na parede.

 __ Também há o fato de que precisamos dos cartões para subir de andar. E elas não facilitaram em nada a nossa situação_. — InuYasha ponderou.

 __ Então faremos o seguinte... eu irei cobrir a retaguarda de vocês. Miroku se encarregará de desarmar as armadilhas enquanto InuYasha abre caminho até onde as meninas estão com o cartão de acesso._ — Sesshoumaru arquitetos os primeiros passos do plano.

 __ Mas e o que faremos quando chegarmos até elas?_ — InuYasha se perguntou.

 __ Faremos o seguinte..._

Depois de analisar as chances e ponderar as possíveis falhas, os três saíram para o pátio onde a entrada do prédio se localizava.

Logo na entrada uma armadilha se localizava. Uma linha fina cortava a porta na altura dos tornozelos deles esperando para ser acionada.

Miroku a desarmou com rapidez dando passagem para os outros dois entrarem. Mas na curva seguinte, uma frota de soldados bem posicionados os aguardavam prontos para começar a atirar.

_ É ... hoje o dia vai ser longo! ... — resmungou Miroku ao ser atingido de raspão no antebraço.

 _ *****OoOoOoOoOoO*****_

 __ Sango! Está na escuta?_

O pequeno ponto de comunicação em seu ouvido chiou e a voz de Kagome pode ser ouvida com nitidez.

 __ Sim! E Kikyou?_ — questionou.

 __ Todo ok por aqui!_ — ouviu Kikyou responder prontamente.

 __ Eles não tardaram em chegar aqui! Os tiros estão cada vez mais próximos._ — ela comunicou às duas, que estavam nos andares a cima.

 __ Não se preocupe San... é natural que eles se saíam bem. Nós os estamos treinando, lembra?_ — Kagome a tranquilizou. — _Kikyou fique em alerta! Não tardará e eles chegaram até você também!_

 __Certo Capitã!_

Ouviu Kikyou concordar antes de sua porta ser aberta com violência e os três homens atravessarem vindo com tudo em sua direção.

InuYasha à desarmou quando ela ergueu a adaga para se proteger, Sesshoumaru a imobilizou com uma chave de braço, dando à Miroku, a oportunidade de tirar o cartão que estava preso em sua cintura.

Quando a porta foi aberta eles a soltaram e seguiram rumo ao segundo andar.

 __ Kikyou, eles estão à caminho!_ — ela avisou assim que os perdeu de vista.

Caminhou até a ante sala onde as câmeras de segurança mostravam a trajetória de onde o treino se iniciou, e estudou minuciosamente cada passo que eles deram antes de chegar até aquela sala.

 __ E então... o que você achou do começo deles?_ — ouviu Kagome perguntar, obviamente também analisando as imagens do andar em que estava.

 __ Eles melhoraram muito... porém, esqueceram de me neutralizar depois que a porta foi aberta dando à eles passagem para o próximo andar. Você sabe que um erro desses não deve passar em branco, não é mesmo?_

 __ Claro... Kikyou cuidará para que eles nunca mais se esqueçam._

 __ Certamente, Capitã!_ — Kikyou concordou evidenciando logo em seguida.

 __ Vou levar os soldados feridos para o alojamento. Se precisar de mim, já sabe onde me encontrar!_

 __ Certo San, logo nos encontraremos!_

Saiu e em pouco tempo o primeiro andar já se encontrava totalmente evacuado.

 *****OoOoOoOoOoO*****

 __ Eu consigo sentir a energia espiritual da primeira tenente vinda desta direção!_ — Miroku sinalizou para os dois que abatiam alguns soldados, antes de dar continuidade pelo caminho à dentro.

 __ Vai com calma, ou acabará sendo atingido._ — InuYasha se aproximou dele, e o puxou antes que uma flecha espiritual o atingisse de raspão no joelho.

 __ Obrigado..._

 __Vamos, quero que essa droga de treino termine logo._ — Sesshoumaru tomou a dianteira quando os disparos cessaram.

Depois de passarem por mais quatro armadilhas, encontraram Kikyou — sentada em uma cadeira escorada a porta por onde deveriam passar, lixando as unhas com tédio enquanto os aguardava.

 __ Poxa! Até que enfim vocês chegaram! Estava preocupada se vocês haviam sobrevivido as armadilhas de Kagome_... — ela se pôs de pé e seguiu para onde eles estavam _— mas já que estão aqui não vou deixá-los esperando!_

A luta foi bem mais difícil do que eles esperavam. Kikyou era muito boa em combate, mas ainda assim não sustentou a luta por muito mais tempo. Afinal, lutar contra três de uma vez era um tanto quanto difícil, levando em conta as habilidades que cada um deles possuíam. Mas ainda assim, só se dera por vencida quando ficara amarrada a cadeira na qual estava sentada anteriormente.

 __ Kagome, é a sua vez! Por favor, não demore sim?!_

 __ Posso saber o porquê da pressa?_ — a ouviu perguntar.

 __ Estou amarrada querida, não seja indelicada me fazendo esperar aqui!_

 __Certo, certo. Não tenho muito o que fazer mesmo, afinal de contas já se passaram quatro horas desde que o treinamento começou. Eu cobri toda esta área com uma barreira sólida, para impedir a chuva de cair aqui. Shipoo está aqui em cima e não à abrigo para ele se esconder da chuva nesta situação, então pode se dizer que estou quase sem energia para dar cabo dos três, sem contar nas armadilhas espirituais que estou mantendo ativadas até a chegada deles aqui._ — ela suspirou _— se meus cálculos estiverem certos em menos de três horas o treinamento de hoje estará concluído._

 __ Boa sorte então._ — ela respirou fundo torcendo para que a prima não tivesse um colapso devido a quantidade de poder espiritual utilizado naquele lugar. Sabia que os poderes dela andavam instáveis ultimamente, mas não teve coragem de perguntar o que estaria errado. Com sorte ela lhe contaria de livre e espontânea vontade quando se sentisse à vontade para tocar no assunto.

Segundos antes de completar três horas de espera, uma descarga fortíssima de poder espiritual foi sentida antes de seu coração falhar uma batida e o desespero congelar sua alma.

 __ Kagome, você está ai?_ — nada _— Kagome responda! KAGOME!_

 __ Kykyou, eu não consigo controlar!_ — ela ofegou — _É mais forte do que eu..._

Ela choramingou antes do silêncio se instalar por completo, e a presença de Kagome normalizar completamente.

 __ O que houve?_ — ouviu Sango perguntar.

 __ Não sei, mas já vou descobrir!_ — Kikyou disse canalizando uma quantidade considerável de energia, á usando para pulverizar as amarras que à mantinham presa à cadeira.

Saiu em disparada rumo ao terceiro andar sem se preocupar com as armadilhas que jaziam desarmadas pelos Agentes. E sem prestar atenção aos soldados que descansavam ao chão, seguiu até a sala onde as partículas de poder espiritual de Kagome ainda eram visíveis a olho nu.

Entrou na sala notando Miroku caído de joelhos ao chão, InuYasha se encontrava escorado à parede indicando que o mesmo se chocara contra ela devido a rachadura que a mesma exibia naquele momento, enquanto Sesshoumaru amparava Kagome na companhia de Shipoo.

 __ O que aconteceu aqui?_ — ela se apressou até a prima que estava desacordada amparada nos braços do albino.

 __ A senhorita Kagome entregou o cartão para o senhor monge, porque estava cansada de mais para lutar, e quando eu fui fazer a minha parte no treinamento, à ouvi gritar._ — Shipoo tentou explicar _— quando chegamos aqui, ela estava instável. O senhor monge tentou neutralizar os poderes dela mas no último instante uma parte dos poderes explodiram... eu tentei fazê-la retomar o controle, mas ela não tinha forças para isso. Então a induzir à um coma passageiro._

 __ Você está ferido!_ — ela olhou um pequeno corte na bochecha dele onde um filhete de sangue escorria levemente.

Ele fez um meneio de cabeça.

 __ Creio eu, que o senhor Taysho se encontra numa situação pior. Já que ele à segurou enquanto eu e o senhor monge tentávamos contê-la._

De fato, ele estava bem ferido. O lado esquerdo de seu braço estava queimado, e no direito do pulso até a clavícula apresentavam pequenos cortes que sangravam continuamente.

 __ Eu estou bem._ — ele respondeu com indiferença, como se os ferimentos não representassem nada para alguém como ele.

 __ Há claro, espere até ela acordar e te ver nessa situação!_ — ela rebateu.

O que ela acabara de dizer, chamara em muito sua atenção. Seria possível que essa delicada criatura em seus braços, se preocupava ainda que somente um pouco com o seu bem estar?

Kikyou suspirou e se voltou para Miroku que acabara de se levantar.

 __ Kagome tem o péssimo hábito de se sacrificar pelos outros... embora ela deva ficar chateada por vocês terem se ferido, ela também ficará grata por vocês à terem parado antes que a situação piorasse..._ — ela passou a mão nos cabelos com evidente cansaço.

 __ Portanto, obrigado!_ — ela agradeceu com sinceridade — _Vamos até o alojamento... Sango está cuidando dos feridos lá. Deve haver algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-los._

Comunicou logo depois de abrir a porta para dar passagem para os outros passarem. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de InuYasha, sentiu-se ruborizar, e desviou os olhos para a prima inconsciente, pensando se de fato, algum dia, seriam livres para seguir com a vida sem correr tantos riscos como vinham correndo ultimamente.

 _'Receio que não...'_ — pensou enquanto fechava a porta e voltava para perto única pessoa que entendia e respeitava pela força de vontade de viver...

 *****OoOoOoOoOoO*****

Kagome acordou num sobressalto. Sentia suas artérias pulsantes com o fluxo de poder que percorriam toda a extensão de seu corpo. Um movimento próximo a porta chamou sua atenção.

 __ Não se aproxime!_ — ela avisou tentando recuperar o controle.

Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu se estabilizar para então encarar Sesshoumaru que se encontrava escorado na soleira da porta. Estavam em seu quarto pelo que pode perceber  
 _  
_ O que está fazendo aqui?_

 __ Um obrigado seria melhor._ — ele respondeu com um rolar de olhos.

Ele notou que os olhos dela cravaram-se nas ataduras, e em um piscar de olhos, ela já se encontrava parada a sua frente.

 __ Eu fiz isso_. — ela afirmou ainda olhando para os braços dele, e foi subindo sua visão até que seus olhos se encontraram com os dele.

 __ Isso acontece com freqüência?_ — ele quis saber.

_ Nem sempre... na maioria das vezes acontece quando uso quase oitenta por cento dos meus poderes. Meu lado sacerdotisa encara essa quantidade de poder como um alerta de perigo, então tenta erradicar qualquer ameaça que se aproxime de mim. Nessas ocasiões meu poder se eleva instantaneamente a quase cem por cento. É impossível controlá-lo.

 __ Por isso você quer a joia... eu pensei que... era apenas por... deixa pra lá_. — ele desconversou e seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios dela.

_ Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada, posso? — ela indicou o braço dele e depois, a cama para que ele se sentasse para ela observar melhor os ferimentos.

Ele assim o fez tentando desviar a atenção de seus pensamentos. Mas quando ela lhe pediu para tirar a camisa, arrependeu-se miseravelmente, pois naquele momento sua sanidade estava sendo posta à prova.

 __ Foi você que me trouxe até aqui?_ — ela perguntou enquanto cuidadosamente desenfaixava as ataduras.

 __ Sim._

 __ E devo deduzir que, uma das meninas trocaram minhas roupas... não é?_ — ela apontou para a camisola de mangas compridas que estava usando.

Ele limitou-se apenas a um arquear de sobrancelha se questionando se ela de fato, perguntara o que acabara de perguntar. Ela riu. O mais estranho fora o fato de que ele gostou de seu sorriso.

 __ Ok, vamos consertar isso!_ — ela colocou a mão aberta próxima ao peito dele, mas sem realmente toca-lo. Quando as feridas ficaram expostas deixando visível o estrago feito ali.

Uma luz rósea seguidas de algumas insígnias na mesma coloração começaram a circulá-lo e formaram um círculo fechado onde as insígnias começaram a circular em várias direções sem nunca se tocarem. Pareciam estar dançando ao sabor do vento enquanto a sequência começava a lamentar de ritmo.

 __ Isso pode ser um pouco desconfortável_. — ela o alertou, mas ele estava hipnotizado pelos poderes dela.

A medida que a rotação aumentava, sentia o local aquecer, e quanto mais rápido, mais quente ficava, até notar que ela apoiara a outra mão em seu ombro sadio, e o pressionava devido ao esforço que estava fazendo.

Antes que tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa, o círculo se desfez e ela ofegou antes de desequilibrar-se sendo amparada por ele.

 __ O que foi isso?_ — ele perguntou forçando-a a encara-lo.

 __ Estou apenas agradecendo por hoje..._ — ela encolheu-se quando ele segurou seu braço.

 __ O que você fez?_ — ele pergunto novamente quando o tecido da camisola manchou-se de sangue no lugar onde ele havia segurado.

 __ Você se machucou por minha causa... nada mais justo em, eu querer assumir a responsabilidade por meus atos. Eu agradeço a ajuda Agente, mas a culpa foi minha por não ter dado atenção aos sinais instáveis do meu poder. Você é um Youkai, e poderia ter morrido naquela sala sem nem perceber o que o atingiu._

 __ Eu acho. Que essa. É uma decisão unicamente minha!_ — ele rosnou aborrecido com o que ela fizera.

Ela se levantou adotando uma postura fria e o encarou com superioridade.

 __ Hora, não pense que essa é uma decisão unicamente sua Taysho. Afinal de contas, não é do meu feitio matar nenhum dos meus subordinados!_ — ela rebateu aplacando um pouco a raiva dele.

Ele respirou fundo inalando o suave perfume dela e levantou segurando a camisa para logo em seguida colocá-la de volta.

 __ Não se preocupe. Como foram danos causados por energia espiritual, logo pela manhã estarão cicatrizados. Sacerdotisas como eu, se recuperam rápido graças a um processo de cura acelerado._ — ela o estava encarado direto nos olhos como se estivesse em transe.

Ele não disse nada. Seus olhos desceram novamente para os lábios dela, e sem pensar no que de fato estava fazendo estendeu a mão até tocar o rosto dela.

Nesse instante a atenção dela se voltou para a porta um pouco antes da campainha soar anunciando uma visita. Que ao jugar a forma como ela o detectou...eles já deviam se conhecer.

Ela desceu a escada sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes resmungando algo que ele não conseguiu entender. Ele a seguiu, e antes que a campainha soasse novamente ela abriu a porta, onde um homem de cabelos negros desalinhados e olhos azuis aguardava ser atendido.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que atrás do homem, havia uma garotinha que se mantinha escondida esperando a porta ser aberta para então enlaçar o quadril da morena, sorrindo eufóricamente.

 __ Mamãe, estava morrendo de saudade_! — a garotinha disse agarrada a Kagome quase chorando de felicidade.

 __ Oi querida. Desculpe aparecer aqui assim sem avisar, mas Rin queria muito te ver. Então resolvi trazê-la antes de levá-la de volta para a casa de Caede..._ — ele encarou Sesshoumaru parado no corredor que levava à sala e voltou seus olhos para Kagome com a sobrancelha erguida — _Atrapalho?_

 __ Claro que não... entre!_ — ela deu passagem para ele entrar e depois de fechar a porta, encarou o homem fuzilando-o com o olhar — _Vou levá-la lá para cima. Logo eu estarei de volta, ai a gente conversa._

Ela subiu as escadas junto com a menina e assim que sumiu de vista, o homem encarou Sesshoumaru.

 __Posso saber quem é você?_

 __ Me chamo Taysho Sesshoumaru. E você?_ — ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

 __ Sou Takahashi Souta. E só para constar... pai de Rin._

* * *

 **N/A: feliz pascoa pessoal! \o/**

 **Então, aqui segue mais um cap de AdM... espero que gostem deste cap, porque foi dureza escrevê-lo viu!**

 **Opiniões, dicas e puxões de orelha são bem vindos. MESMO! Portanto, comentem. Assim saberei no que estou errando para me corrigir depois.**

 **Pamy H:** boa noite coração!

Preciso dizer que amei o seu comentário! JURO!

Bem vinda querida e fico muito feliz por vc estar gostando da história.

Espero que goste deste cap. Bjx e até o prox...

 **Bom gente por hoje é só.**

 **E mais uma vez feliz pascoa para todos! ( quero chocolate também T.T ) KKK**

 **( Esquece isso ) kkk**

 **Bjx e até a prox...**


	11. Chapter 11

*** CAPÍTULO 10 ***

_ _Mamãe, a senhora está zangada porque o tio Souta não seguiu as regras?_ — a voz frágil e insegura da garotinha a fez parar no corredor antes de entrar no escritório.

Olhou para ela, e notou seus olhinhos cor de mel marejados — talvez sentindo culpa pelo tio estar possivelmente encrencado — encarando-a em súplica.

Esperava que ao menos o irmão tivesse o bom senso de manter sua preciosa protegida em segurança. Mas, pelo visto, equivocara-se, pois aqui estava ela, parada em frente a pequena Rin, lutando contra a vontade de descer as escadas e colocar o amado rosto do irmão colado ao chão, enquanto o mantinha preso debaixo de seus pés. Será que ele não via o quão arriscado estava sendo trazê-la até ali, com tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta?!

_ _Seu tio sabia que não devia tê-la trazido até aqui._ — ela se abaixou na altura da menina, e afagou seus cabelos macios feito seda de maneira carinhosa, tentando confortar a pequena figura a sua frente que, tentava, a todo custo refrear as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos.

_ _Mas, ele só me trouxe aqui, porque eu pedi muito, muito, muito mesmo!_ — ela soluçou — _Eu estava com tanta saudade..._

Kagome limpou uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu dos olhinhos da menina, quando a voz dela falhou, e com muito cuidado à abraçou para que ela não notasse seus recentes ferimentos, e ficasse ainda mais preocupada.

Tinha que admitir, embora a imprudência do irmão fosse desmedida, estava grata a ele, pois estava sentindo muito a falta dela. A pequena que sempre à considerou como mãe, fazia muita falta a ela que se sentia vazia já a algum tempo. Talvez por causa disso tenha perdido o controle naquela tarde.

_ _Eu também senti saudades... e estou adorando tê-la aqui. Não estou zangada meu bem, eu juro!_ — ela tentou animar a garotinha que relaxou em seus braços após ouvir suas palavras.

Se afastou alguns centímetros da pequena, para olhar seu rostinho delicado e sorriu para ela sendo presenteada com outro sorriso. O pequeno gesto fez seu coração se aquecer e diminuir um pouquinho da irritação que estava sentindo. Falando nisso, que horas deveriam ser? Bom, por hora se preocuparia em entreter a pequena, e só depois, decidiria o que fazer com o irmão.

_ _Quero que você conheça alguém... —_ ela pegou na mão da garotinha e passou pelo escritório indo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes que ficava no fim do corredor. — _Depois, vamos até o escritório ver se tia Sango descobre como hackear o celular do seu tio. Quem sabe assim ele não aprende a não contestar minhas recomendações sobre te manter segura a todo e qualquer custo._

Sabia que sarcasmo não era bem o seu forte, mas tinha que extravasar a tenção que a consumia de alguma maneira.

Ela olhou de maneira inocente para a menina que sorriu em cumplicidade diante à travessura arquitetada pela mãe para castigar o tio.

A pequena sabia que o tio teria sorte se tivesse apenas o telefone violado. Sua mãe podia ser bem assustadora quando lhe convinha. Uma sombra de culpa pairou sob sua mente ao pensar no castigo do tio. Balançou a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos enquanto segurava a mão da mãe, que a guiava até um dos quartos...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

A noite estava fria, decorrente ao dia que permanecera nublado e chuvoso, tornando o ambiente sombrio e desolador para os amantes de tempo quente e ensolarado.

Sesshoumaru observava o homem a sua frente com uma frieza desmedida. Algo dentro de si, lhe dizia que não entendera bem a situação.

O homem — que na verdade era o coronel e cabeça da organização denominada Centráx — aparecera a pouco, se intitulando pai da garotinha que chamou a Capitã do esquadrão de mãe. Era obvio que ele dissera aquilo para marcar território. E ele não era tolo para não notar as entrelinhas da declaração do Coronel. — leia-se, fique longe da minha garota — Esta informação, era motivo suficiente para mantê-lo afastado.

Queria dizer que não se importava com o relacionamento que a capitã e o coronel mantinham, mas não podia mentir para si mesmo. Estava irritado de mais com a presença dele, para dizer que não se importava, e o fato dele o encarar de forma indagadora, só piorava ainda mais a situação.

_ _Então... você é um dos agentes da Taysho's Corporation?_ — o ouviu questionar.

_ _Sou_.

 __ O que faz aqui tão tarde? Quero dizer... Kagome não costuma receber visitas a essa hora da noite. Achei que o treinamento houvesse acabado á horas..._

Uma veia saltou em seu pescoço enquanto uma vontade enorme de colocá-lo para fora crescia no âmago de Sesshoumaru, mas sabia que não tinha o direito, então, ignorando seus desejos respondeu taciturno.

_ _E, é._

_ _E então?_ — o coronel ergueu a sobrancelha exigindo uma explicação mais detalhada.

Sabia que se o interrogatório continuasse assim, acabaria por perder a pouca paciência que tinha, expondo o pior de si. Respirou fundo formulando uma resposta rápida e evasiva.

_ _Houve um contra tempo no exercício de hoje..._ — ele começou a contra gosto. Mas se calou ao notar que, a capitã se aproximava silenciosamente pelas escadas. Ela havia colocado um roupão por cima da camisola de algodão que usava, escondendo por fim, a pequena mancha de sangue que manchava o tecido imaculadamente branco.

Ele a notou encarando ambos os dois, mas a atenção dela se voltou para o Coronel. E para a sua surpresa, ela caminhou até ele e o acertou na cabeça com um baque surdo fazendo-o se encolher no processo.

 **...**

Ela havia trancado os cômodos impedindo qualquer um de sair, enquanto eles 'conversavam' na pequena sala de espera, próxima a porta de entrada. Onde pensava ela, estariam longe de ouvidos curiosos, e ela sabia que seria seguro continuar.

_ _Você não devia tê-la trazido até aqui!_ — ela sibilou enquanto Souta alisava o topo de sua cabeça — _Sabe o quanto é arriscado para ela se expor deste jeito? Nós estamos em missão Souta, ela pode se transformar num alvo, só de se aproximar de mim!_

 __ E o que você queria que eu fizesse?_ — ele respondeu quando ela suspirou — _A propósito, você mesma disse que não queria que ela passasse pelo que você passou... ser mantida longe, só pioraria a situação dela, Kagome! Pense no quanto você queria ter estado mais próxima da mamãe... E o quanto você se culpa por não ter se aproximado dela enquanto pode..._

 __ Eu sei._ — ela o cortou suspirando em seguida.

Sabia que não podia conversar sobre esse assunto na frente de Sesshoumaru, mas tinha que esclarecer alguns pontos para ele, afinal de contas, teria que confiar nele, caso ele aceitasse ajudá-la a encontrar a joia.

Souta se aproximou dela e segurou seus braços para depositar um beijo em sua testa, para acalmá-la, mas recuou ao vê-la se retrair pelo contato.

 _Merda! —_ ela pensou.

 __ O que há de errado? Se machucou?_ — ele perguntou.

Ela recuou um passo, mas ele segurou seu pulso impedindo-a de se afastar.

 __ É sério Kagome! O que houve?_ — ele ficou sério de repente.

Encarou Sesshoumaru, esperando que ele respondesse, quando percebeu que ela não o faria.

 __ Como eu estava dizendo. Tivemos um contra tempo mais cedo._ — Sesshoumaru respondeu recebendo um olhar de censura vindo de Kagome, mais como uma ordem, do que um pedido, para que ele não contasse nada.

 __ Que tipo de contra tempo?_ — ele encarou a irmã, depois que Sesshoumaru deu de ombros dando a entender que nada mais falaria. Se ela não queria que o doutro soubesse, então ele não contaria.

_ _Perdi o controle e assumi as consequências._ — ela começou chamando a atenção de Souta — _Não me olhe como se eu fosse um objeto de cristal, Souta. Isso não combina muito comigo! Foi imprudência minha, mas, tenha certeza disto; não vai acontecer de novo!_

 __ Alguém mais se machucou?_ — ele abriu o roupão dela para verificar por si mesmo, o estado dos ferimentos, e depois subiu a manga da camisola vendo o estrago feito ali. Os cortes já estavam cicatrizando, mas ainda assim não conseguia conter a irritação por ela ter se machucado daquela forma.

O movimento dele atraiu a atenção de Sesshoumaru que não deixou de notar com uma carranca, a intimidade que ambos compartilhavam. Notou atordoado que não deveria se sentir deste jeito, afinal de contas, ela estava longe de seu alcance. Mas não podia evitar, a atração que sentia por ela era arrebatadora de mais para ele suportar. Voltou a si, quando a voz dela se fez presente como um feitiço mantendo-o preso a tudo que a envolvia.

_ _Não. O único que se feriu foi o Agente Taysho._ — ela indicou Sesshoumaru prendendo o olhar dele no seu, os olhos penetrantes dele, à fizera desviar para Souta enquanto concluía que estava pisando em um território perigoso. — _Mas eu já cuidei dele._ — completou vendo o olhar espantado que o irmão lhe dirigia.

_ _Você não fez, o que acho que fez, não é?!_ — ele empalideceu.

_ _Fiz o que deveria fazer. Nada de mais!_

_ _Nada de mais?!_ — ele a encarou cético — _Céus Kagome! Não pode estar falando sério?!_

Ela não disse nada fazendo com que ele se afastasse passando a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado.

_ _Kagome você não pode tomar o fardo dos outros sempre que quiser! Isso é arriscado de mais... ainda mais depois de perder o controle! Você poderia ter morrido!_ — ele acusou ainda mais irritado agora.

_ _Mas não aconteceu! Eu estou bem! Os danos foram causados pelos meus poderes, sendo assim a cicatrização será ainda mais rápida. Não há com o que se preocupar!_ — ela protestou. Mas Souta a interrompeu, enquanto se aproximava novamente para fechar seu roupão com delicadeza.

 __ Você pode dizer o que quiser Kagome, mas como seu irmão, devo fazê-la se lembrar que antes da missão, e antes da corporação, a única coisa realmente importante para mim, é a sua segurança. Nada mais é tão importante, do que mantê-la segura..._

O tom sombrio de sua voz à fez se encolher. Nunca, desde que se encontraram na casa do templo, Souta nunca havia falado com ela usando aquele tom de severidade. Isso a fez ruborizar envergonhada. Sempre vira Souta como o Coronel, não como seu irmão mais velho, e agora percebia seu erro.

Assim como ela, Souta vira de perto todos aqueles que amava, morrerem para protegê-los, e ela se esquecera de que era a única pessoa realmente próxima a ele que restara. — tirando Kaede e Kikyou, não havia mais ninguém da família — e ela simplesmente ignorara essa parte da história deixando os sentimentos dele em último plano.

_ _Desculpe. Eu realmente sinto muito..._

 __ Tudo bem._ — ele suspirou.

Não podia culpa-la por agir por si mesma. Afinal, de contas, desde sempre ela pensou que estava sozinha, por conta própria. Fora treinada para se defender sozinha e agora, estava obcecada por vingança... não tinha duvidas de que se, ela tivesse de morrer para concluir seus planos e salvar as pessoas que amava, ela assim o faria.

Ele passou a mão pelos fios sedosos do cabelo da irmã, tentando diminuir o constrangimento no qual ela se encontrava.

 __ Destranque as portas Kagome. Há algo que devo conversar com você, e aqui no meio da sala não é lugar para tratarmos._

Ela assentiu, e as portas destravaram instantaneamente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ele estava paralisado! O restante da conversa passara em branco, pois a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça, eram as palavras do Coronel. _'Irmãos'_ eles na verdade, eram 'apenas irmãos'!

Ele nunca havia sonhando com tal possibilidade! pois aquilo tudo, não fazia o menor sentido!

Não havia registros na corporação. Ele mesmo havia revirado o almoxarifado do avesso atrás de novas informações, e nada! Não havia nada nos arquivos relacionando os dois como parentes próximos. Nem mesmo compartilhavam o mesmo sobrenome! Como isso era possível?

Não teve tempo para tirar as suas duvidas, pois a primeira e segunda tenente apareceram no topo da escadaria acompanhadas da garotinha e do garoto salvo por Kagome a alguns dias atrás.

Seus olhos cravaram-se na garotinha e uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente. Se Souta não era o pai, quem seria?

_ _Kikyou! Sango! É bom vê-las novamente!_ — Sota as cumprimentou dando um leve aceno de cabeça.

_ _Coronel_. — Sango o cumprimentou de volta. Kikyou que segurava Rin pela mão, encarou os três com ar divertido, e assim que Rin soltou sua mão, saiu em disparada até Sota que a recebeu de braços abertos.

 __ Tio Souta, a senhorita Sango vai preparar sanduiches na cozinha, você quer ir com a gente?_ — ela perguntou esperançosa.

 __ Hãn... claro! Porque que você não vai na frente? Eu tenho que trocar duas palavrinhas com Kagome. Então depois eu te encontro lá, mas... deixe alguns para mim tudo bem?!_ — ele sorriu para ela de maneira afetada, percebendo um olhar zombeteiro vindo de Kikyou destinado à ele por causa da brincadeira, mas não comentou nada. Não daria uma oportunidade desta nas mãos de Kikyou, ela não o deixaria em paz por um bom tempo se assim o fizesse.

Kagome deu um beijo em Rin, e outro em Shipoo, que saíram apressados na direção da cozinha.

 __Pelo visto, eles já se dão muito bem!_ — Souta comentou.

 __Shipoo passou por muita coisa em tão pouca idade. Isso o fez amadurecer precocemente, e por isso, ele deve se sentir responsável por Rin. Tipo, um irmão mais velho..._ — Sango comentou com pesar. Sabia exatamente o que era se sentir responsável por outra pessoa.

Kikyou colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga despertando-a do transe em que ela se encontrava.

 __ Bem, se precisarem de nós, estaremos logo ali!_ — ela apontou na direção da cozinha e saiu a passos largos acompanhada de Kikyou que apenas trocara um olhar cúmplice com a Capitã antes se sair de sena.

assim que todos saíram em direção à cozinha, Sota se virou para Kagome que encarava o corredor por onde as tenentes haviam saído de maneira inexpressiva.

Mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de chamar a atenção da irmã, a voz profunda e sarcástica de Sesshoumaru chamou sua atenção.

_ _De "_ _pai_ _" do ano, foi reduzido a apenas "_ _tio_ _" Souta?_ — ele o provocou.

_ _Do que você está falando?_ — Kagome perguntou encarando Sesshoumaru e depois Souta que corou subitamente.

_ _Bem... eu meio que me apresentei a ele, como sendo, o pai de Rin._ — Sota respondeu esperando qual seria a reação de Kagome.

 __ Você o que?!_ — ela se espantou com a reação do irmão. Ele nunca havia feito isso antes.

_ _Bem, em minha defesa... eu assumi a responsabilidade sobre Rin assim como você. Então, enquanto você não se casar — o que eu não permitirei abertamente diga-se de passagem — digamos que assumirei esse papel na vida dela_.

_ _Sei_... — ela ironizou.

_ _Então... você não é a mãe dela._ — Sesshoumaru não perguntou, compreendendo o sentido das palavras do Coronel. O que a fez encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

 __ Rim é filha de um agente infiltrado da Centráx. A mãe de Rin morreu devido a uma complicação no parto, e quando o pai soube, se desesperou chamando a atenção do grupo que pertencia aos irmãos Banrril, no qual ele estava infiltrado._

 _Ele foi encontrado morto, pela agencia de rastreamento, três horas depois de perdermos o contato. Rin não tem parentes próximos. Então à adotei. Assumi a responsabilidade pelo bem estar dela, mas enquanto essa missão não acabar, ela nunca vai estar segura... pelo menos, não perto de mim. O fato de eu ser uma sacerdotisa atrai o perigo para mim, por onde quer que eu vá._

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha se perguntando do que ela estaria falando, mas por hora, se limitou a acenar em concordância.

_ _Eu sinto interromper, mas preciso falar com você Kagome_.

 __ Claro... vamos até o escritório, assim teremos mais privacidade. —_ ela concordou sendo seguida por ambos os dois escada a cima.

 __ O que você quer?_ — Sota se dirigiu à Sesshoumaru que o seguia atrás de Kagome — _Quando eu disse que precisávamos conversar, eu me referia a Kagome e eu. Você não estava incluído na conversa._

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos na direção do Coronel. Kagome parou no topo das escadas, apenas observando a reação dos dois.

_ _Se sua irmã precisa tanto da minha ajuda, como ela mesma havia me pedido a uns dias atrás, devo colocar condições para ajudá-la._ — os olhos de Kagome faiscaram na direção dele, mas ele mantinha os olhos gravados no Coronel — _A primeira, Coronel, é estar a par de tudo. Gosto de saber onde estou me metendo e definitivamente não gosto de ser pego de surpresa. E esta condição não é negociável!_

_ _Tudo bem! Pode vir, não tenho objeção quanto a isso._ — Kagome declarou finalmente atraindo o olhar de Sesshoumaru para si.

_ _Tudo bem uma ova! O assunto é confidencial! Você não pode estar falando sério Kagome?!_

 __ É claro que eu estou! Souta, confie em mim, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo!_

Sem conseguir encarar o olhar de triunfo do agente, Souta passou por Kagome murmurando um _' eu espero mesmo'_ e entrou no escritório extremamente irritado.

_ _É... eu também..._ — ela se virou e seguiu o irmão deixando para trás, o sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Não se dera conta até aquele momento, do quanto ele era sordidamente bonito sorrindo. Sem sombra de duvidas, estava encantada por ele. E isso a assustava mais que qualquer outra coisa. Tinha que tomar cuidado, ou acabaria se apaixonando pelo homem mais arrogante que conhecera em toda a sua vida.

Mal sabia ela, que o mesmo acontecia com ele também.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

A vida era uma caixinha de surpresas. Constatou ela ao perceber que perdera muito tempo de sua vida procurando algo que estava bem de baixo de seu nariz.

Era óbvio que a Miko se mantinha próxima a Central de Execução, onde ela mesma havia começado suas pesquisas.

Pensando por esse lado, talvez, esse fosse o único lugar seguro para uma adolescente de quinze anos se esconder. — uma adolescente Miko e desesperada por sinal — Ela não tinha mais ninguém para quem recorrer, e estava assustada pela invasão de sua casa e desolada pela perda da mãe, para ter se escondido tão bem como havia feito.

 _'Pelo menos até agora'_ — pensou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Foram oito anos de busca fracassada na tentativa de encontrá-la, e nada! Nem mesmo uma pequena pista de onde ela poderia ter se camuflado. Isso lhe custara muito. Quase havia perdido sua pesquisa e consequentemente a vida, se as mudanças do código genético não fosse um sucesso, ainda que precisassem lapidá-lo. Se a garota não fosse tão importante para Onigumo, certamente teria o prazer de lhe dificultar e muito a vida.

Seu único consolo era Bankotsu. Embora o acompanhamento fosse difícil de engolir. Ele era uma distração bem interessante.

 __ Você deveria parar de divagar, e começar a trabalhar um pouco._

E ali estava o acompanhamento. Jakotsu, o irmão caçula de Bankotsu estava parado no batente da porta de seu laboratório com aquele sorriso debochado no rosto.

 __ Você não tem mais o que fazer ao invés de importunar as pessoas?_

_ _Não_. — o sorriso dele se alargou.

_ _Então, seja útil e traga uma cobaia para uma análise de mutação._

 __ E, qual delas seria?_ — ele se aproximou da bancada e pegou uma pasta com o dossiê de cada " _hospede_ " que eles possuíam.

 __ O n° 72, preciso saber se organismo dela ainda está combatendo os componentes de alteração bio-fetal._

 __ Há, claro! Você quer saber se o feto foi alterado! O chefinho não disse para você esquecer esse projeto?_

 __ Disse! Assim como ele disse para você parar de chama-lo assim. Se me lembro bem, ele disse que te escoltaria pessoalmente a ala leste, se isso continuasse, e ainda assim você continua a chamá-lo assim, não é?_ — ele empalideceu.

_ _Hakudoshi tem uns brinquedinhos interessantes lá, você não acha?_ — ela comentou estreitando os olhos na direção dele.

 __ Você não vai contar à ele, vai?_ — ele engoliu em seco. — _Você não faria isso, não é cunhadinha? Naraku, sabe que Hakudoshi é preconceituoso e cisma comigo desde sempre. Aquele sádico vive dizendo que vai me consertar a força, e ninguém sai vivo da ala leste, você sabe disso!_

_ _Temos um acordo então. Você não se mete nos meus assuntos, e eu não me meto nos teus. —_ ela voltou sua atenção para os relatórios e fez um sinal com a cabeça o dispensando do laboratório.

Sem dar à ela um segundo olhar, Jakotsu saiu do laboratório pisando duro. Kagura estava com um péssimo humor para se aventurar numa tentativa de atormentá-la novamente.

Sério?! Ameaçá-lo usando Hakudoshi? Isso era apelação de mais para ele suportar!

Tinha pena da pobre cobaia. Ela seria usada como uma válvula de escape para as frustrações da morena. Teria sorte, se Kagura não aumentasse as doses e causasse uma overdose matando-a caso os resultados não forem favoráveis para a criança.

Agora tinha certeza de que o dia não fora muito favorável para nenhum deles. Principalmente para a coitada que estava prestes a conhecer seu próprio fim.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Olaaaa pessoas!**

 **Aqui está mais um cap de AdM...**

 **Espero que as coisas comessem a fazer**

 **sentido de agora para frente. ^ ^**

 **Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

 **Estou adorando escrevê-la... espero melhorar ainda mais. Então obrigado!**

 **As dicas que recebi me ajudaram muito. E espero que continuem.**

 **É minha satisfação saber que estou atendendo a expectativa de vcs.**

 ***na próxima haverá mais revelações* bjs e até... xD**


	12. Chapter 12

*****CAPÍTULO 11*****

A casa estava silenciosa. O que era um claro sinal de que estava sozinho.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru deveriam estar em algum outro lugar. — que ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de descobrir no momento— e ele agradecia imensamente por isso.

Estava mais preocupado com sigo mesmo, para reparar em mais alguém. Ainda sentia o corpo dolorido, devido ao impacto que sofrera ao atingir a parede daquele maldito prédio onde treinaram mais cedo. Estava certo de que passariam no maldito teste, mas é claro — pensou com ironia — _nada_ acontecia como gostaria que fosse. E ele atribuía a culpa a capitã e ao pai por tê-lo colocado no meio daquela confusão.

' _Maldita seja aquela bruxa!'_ — pensou ao se esticar na poltrona do escritório, sentindo os músculos contraírem-se sob o estofamento frio e reconfortante do móvel, enquanto pela primeira vez naquele dia, se sentia relaxar.

Sim, ele estava aborrecido por causa do que aconteceu naquele prédio. E não, ele _não_ conseguia de fato odiar a Capitã do esquadrão por isso.

Sentia um enorme incômodo perto dela, mas esse incômodo se valia pelo fato de que a essência purificadora dela o deixava em constante estado de alerta. Seu lado Youkai se sentia ameaçado perto daquele poder. —e ela de fato, era muito poderosa— _Mas_ , morreria antes de admitir isso para mais alguém!

Sem contar no fato de que ela parecia saber exatamente como enlouquece-lo, fazendo-o perder a cabeça como ninguém jamais o fez, — exceto Sesshoumaru— e isso contribuí-a para deixá-lo ainda mais desconfortável em sua presença.

O irmão por outro lado, sempre teve um talento nato para implicar com ele, quando eram mais novos. E depois que cresceram, Sesshoumaru foi deixando-o em paz.

Talvez ele tivesse que lidar com os próprios problemas, ao invés de ficar chateando o irmão mais novo. Sua mãe uma vez lhe contou que Sesshoumaru assumiria o cargo de superintendente da filial de Okinawa, mas, isso nunca aconteceu. Sesshoumaru nunca comentou o motivo de ter abandonado seu futuro promissor naquela cidade. E ele nunca se preocupou em perguntar, até porque, tinha total certeza de que o irmão nunca lhe contaria. Então, por que se arriscar não é mesmo?

Depois da separação, a mãe de Sesshoumaru se mudou para lá, na intenção de preparar o filho para o cargo que estava predestinado a herdar. Mas ela de fato, só veio buscá-lo quando ele atingiu idade suficiente para assumir certas responsabilidades, e começar com o treinamento afastado dele, e de toda a sua família.

Contudo, á mais ou menos cinco anos atrás, soube do falecimento da mãe de Sesshoumaru. A causa da morte dela nunca fora esclarecida. E o mistério que cercava o caso tornava tudo ainda mais estranho. Sesshoumaru assumiu as investigações do caso e permaneceu na cidade, ele juntamente com o pai mantinham tudo relacionado a morte dela em total sigilo. Até porque o vazamento de informações atrapalhariam a conclusão do caso.

Raramente recebia informações do irmão, até que num certo dia, o pai comunicou a volta do primogênito ao lar. Assim sem mais, nem menos, Sesshoumaru abandonou tudo para se tornar um dos Agentes da corporação.

Mas ao contrário do que todos esperavam, ele não quis permanecer na casa do pai, com o restante da família, e se mudou para a casa na qual dividiam hoje.

Pensando no irmão, notara o quanto ele havia mudado no meio tempo em que estivera fora. E _isso_ — pensou ele— era um alívio, comparado ao modo como viviam antes.

Sem perseguições, sem comentários maldosos, sem palpites... privacidade! _Sim_ , estava _muito_ satisfeito com a nova personalidade do irmão. Embora ele ainda pegasse um pouco no seu pé, quando estava entediado e insistia em atormentá-lo. Afinal de contas, hábitos eram difíceis de se perder com o tempo.— um sorriso se ergueu para cima com um estranho contentamento— Ainda mais quando se sabia que era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia de fato, abalar a pose sóbria do irmão.

Sentiu o telefone no bolso da calça vibrar e retirou-o para visualizar a mensagem de texto que acabara de receber.

 _InuYasha..._

 _Estou me perguntando, quando você e seu irmão pretendem vir me visitar? Seu pai deve ter avisado que farei um jantar nesse fim de semana, e que sua ausência está fora de questão, levando em conta a total falta de consideração por minha pessoa, depois que se mudaram, você e seu irmão nunca veem me visitar! Estou depressiva e sinto que vou morrer de desgosto porque meus filhotes tem me ignorado. InuYasha se você não estiver aqui exatamente as sete, juro que vou buscá-lo pelas orelhas. E isso vale à Sesshoumaru também... Com amor... Mamãe._

 _Ps: traga Miroku com vocês. Isso não é um pedido, e sim uma ordem._

Com um suspiro, deslizou o aparelho de volta no bolso e se afundou ainda mais na poltrona.

Sua mãe estava fazendo chantagem emocional novamente e, desta vez, não poderia simplesmente inventar uma desculpa para não aparecer neste tal jantar. A questão era; Sesshoumaru também iria? Bem, isso não importava no momento, se o irmão não fosse, _ele_ teria que se explicar para Izaoy pessoalmente, e não InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru andava muito focado na missão, e quase não prestava atenção em nada que não envolvesse o esquadrão, ' _ou'_... — um pensamento lhe surgiu— ' _seria_ _a capitã que o estava distraindo?'_ — balançou a cabeça se obrigando a esquecer da vida amorosa do irmão. Aqueles dois viviam trocando faíscas, mas e ele tinha coisas melhores para fazer, ao invés de pensar em banalidades.— Já Miroku, bem, ele iria ao jantar de qualquer forma.

Miroku, era o oposto de Sesshoumaru. Agitado, brincalhão, as vezes até insuportável, mas ainda assim, era um bom amigo. E onde ele ia, o monge ia atrás. Miroku e ele eram muito próximos. Quando ele resolveu fazer parte da agência, Inuyasha se mostrou agradecido por ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar. Afinal de contas o irmãos estava muito longe para estreitaram os laços fraternais. E ele gostou de Miroku logo de cara. Não havia motivos para afastá-lo, e ele fazia parte da família...

Miroku era filho do irmão mais velho de Izaioy, que falecera antes dele nascer. Por mais que o primo nunca admitisse, ele era muito parecido com a mãe. Embora desconfiasse... não, tivesse total certeza, de que Miroku herdara o lado mulherengo do pai.

Lembrava-se vagamente da mãe de Miroku, os cabelos negros a pele pálida, o sorriso doce e cativante. Ele era apenas uma criança quando a vira pela primeira vez. Estava com Izaioy no corredor e conversavam silenciosamente como se temessem serem ouvidas por mais alguém. Lembrava da dor estampada na face delicada da tia que, ao flagrá-lo escondido no vão do corredor, abrira um sorriso e o afagara os fios dos cabelos perguntando se precisava de alguma coisa.

Afastou os pensamentos preocupado com o primo.

Ele andava estranho à alguns dias, e estava desconfiado de que o motivo seria uma certa tenente de cabelos castanhos e olhos selvagens com nome e sobrenome, que o fazia assumir aquele ar melancólico.

 _Thaijihia_ _Sango_ ...

Nunca o vira daquele jeito. Miroku, nunca caíra de quatro por mulher alguma, como parecia estar acontecendo agora. E isso estava deixando-o alarmado.

De repente sentiu uma apreensão enrijecer seus músculos e de súbito se pôs de pé. Um movimento no corredor chamou sua atenção, e sem pensar, se esgueirou até a porta para averiguar. Havia deixado a arma no quarto e não tinha como acessá-lo sem esbarrar no intruso. Seu quarto ficava no fim do corredor e sem muita escolha, deixou que as garras afiassem para poder se defender.

Se inclinou até o vão da porta —e com um puxão a abriu— lançando-se em cima do vulto, que ficou preso entre ele e o chão frio do corredor .

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

_ _Bem, já que o momento de esclarecimento, acabou... devo dizer que não vim até aqui apenas para trazer Rin._

Souta disse, sem no entanto, conseguir a atenção dos dois. Kagome estava próxima à janela observando a casa ao lado que de fato, _era_ a casa de Sesshoumaru, enquanto o outro analisava o escritório com atenção parecendo muito interessado na estante de livro disposta na parede oposta à janela.

_ _Foi detectado uma espaçonave de porte pequeno, tipo um jatinho, se aproximando da cidade, e não conseguimos identificar os passageiros._

 _A guarda Nacional deu autorização para abatê-la, por não ter sido identificada, mas uma espécie de barreira impediu o ataque. Detectamos também, uma falha na segurança, que permitiu que sua localização fosse rastreada por um usuário clandestino._

 _Tentamos rastrear mas quem quer que seja, simplesmente desapareceu. Você foi descoberta Kagome e não sei se estou pronto para deixá-la aqui..._ — ele pausou quando a sentiu paralisar, mas ainda assim, continuou— _Sabemos que Naraku esta atrás de você, mas creio eu que, ele não seja tão estupido a ponto de tentar um ataque aberto. Até porque, estou designando alguns vigilantes para me certificar de suas segurança. Mas ainda assim, peço que tome muito cuidado a partir de agora. Estou levando Rin para Kaede, não quero que ela fique na cidade nessas condições._

Sesshoumaru sentiu Kagome enrijecer mesmo de longe, e analisou seus gestos sem deixar evidente que o estava fazendo. Era claro o desconforto deles, e nessas condições, permanecera em silêncio enquanto ela falava.

 __ Quero que leve Shipoo com você_... — ela estava de costas para o Coronel e era notável sua apreensão pela rigidez dos músculos e os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo.— _Ele não está preparado para um confronto, e ele também é um foragido, vão querer se vingar dele assim que o virem. Não quero ele no meio disso!_ — ela então se virou e encarou Souta com um olhar determinado— _Não me importo se Onigumo vai vir atrás de mim. Sabe o quanto tenho esperado por isso. Mas, concordo quanto ao fato de que ele não tentará nada até ter certeza de que pode obter garantias de vitória. Só que, quando acontecer, quero Rin e Shipoo fora disso. O mais longe e seguro possível..._

_ _Eu farei isso..._ — ele se aproximou do local onde ela estava e tocou-lhe o ombro— _mas, quero que me prometa que, se algo acontecer, você me avisará imediatamente._

_ _Claro, eu posso fazer..._

_ _Kagome_...

_ _Souta_ , _eu_ _prometo_! — ela chegou perto do irmão e roçou com a palma da mão o rosto dele com suavidade.— _Por_ _favor_ , _confie_ _em_ _mim_.

Com um aceno curto de cabeça, Souta concordou e encarou Sesshoumaru com uma expressão neutra, desprovida de quais quer sentimentos.

_ _Vá em frente, sou todo ouvidos._ — o Coronel se dirigiu à ele.

_ _Bom, acho que quero saber o motivo para estarem tão desconfortáveis com tudo isso... ainda não sei como acha que posso ajudá-la a encontrar o que procura._ — ele desviou os olhos dela e focou no irmão — _E por favor não se ofenda... nem qual é o 'real_ _motivo' para terem procurado a Thaysho's Corporation._ — Sesshoumaru encarava a ambos com olhos semicerrados e para a sua surpresa dele, foi o Coronel quem respondeu suas perguntas.

_ _Não ofendeu agente, acredite. Creio que a Thaysho's Corporation não tenha revelado o motivo pelo qual solicitamos vocês... Inuno é um conhecido de longa data, e também, um Youkai poderoso._

Kagome que até então estava com os olhos baixos, encarou o irmão empalidecendo enquanto ele falava. Se perguntava o quanto ele sabia a seu respeito, e pela expressão da morena, nem mesmo ela sabia dizer. A dúvida devia estar estampada em seu rosto, pois, logo a voz do Coronel se fez presente, respondendo todas as suas perguntas.

_ _Se está se perguntando o quanto sei a seu respeito, então eu respondo. Eu sei de 'tudo'... e não foi seu pai quem escolheu vocês, fui eu._ — ele olhou nos olhos da irmã e sorriu, não um sorriso alegre e sim um cansado, devastado.— _Eu sinto muito. Devia ter lhe dito que sabia de suas limitações. Eu não posso permitir que se destrua Kagome... —_ ele desviou os olhos e deu um passo na direção de Sesshoumaru.

_ _Sei que não precisa de treinamento Thaysho. Sei que superou seu pai em poder, sei que finge ser mais fraco para não se destacar, sei que seu irmão é um meio Youkai, que embora seja estourado, também é forte o suficiente para comandar um batalhão formidavelmente. Escolhi Houshi Miroku por ser como Kykyou e juntos serem capazes de selar Kagome novamente..._

 __ Você nos escolheu? Qual o propósito disto? —_ seus olhos recaíram sob a forma delicada de Kagome e tudo fez sentido. Ela olhava o irmão como se estivesse atordoada.

 __ Como assim, me selar novamente?_ — ela sussurrou incapaz de firmar a voz — _Souta, nós só precisamos da joia..._

_ _Não há esperanças para recuperar a joia Kagome... eu sei exatamente onde ela esta neste exato momento, e não posso deixar que se aproxime dela. Pois foi corrompida e qualquer contato que tenha com ela, irá corrompe-la também._ — ele parecia esgotado.

_ _Eu não..._

 __Entendo? Claro que não, você não fazia ideia do que acontecia na Centráx! Como entenderia? Nosso pai manteve você longe porque éramos alvo naquela época, e ele não poderia correr o risco de deixar que a levassem. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Kagome esqueça a joia, pois se tocá-la ficará escrava do portador da joia. Um ser com poder de dizimar um país inteiro, uma arma nas mãos do inimigo... uma arma nas mãos de Naraku..._

Ela exalou surpresa e horrorizada, seus olhos obscureceram como se perdesse a alma mas a voz estava carregada de sentimentos, ódio, tristeza, amargura tudo misturado em um turbilhão de sentimentos que ela se esforçava a para segurar. _' a joia esta com ele'—_ gritava sua mente.

 __ Está me dizendo que estou vulnerável? Que ele pode me forçar a servi-lo sem nem ao menos ter a chance de recusar? De lutar?_

 __ Eu sinto muito. —_ ele se voltou para Sesshoumaru— _Mas o selo pode ser restaurado... Só que o preço é alto. Pensei que teria mais tempo, mas não tenho e mesmo que eu odeie isso, tenho que lhe dar a chance de escolher...lhes dar a chance de escolher..._

_ _O que você quis dizer com isso? —_ questionou Sesshoumaru.

_ _Estou dizendo que, para isso dar certo, vocês precisam fundir as almas, fazer uma aliança secular. Por que acha que fiz tanta questão de colocá-los em residências tão próximas? De trabalharem juntos? Queria que um vínculo se formasse entre vocês, e deu certo, já que Kagome assumiu um risco enorme curando você._

Os dois estavam chocados.

_ _Não era a minha intenção revelar nada agora. Mas não tenho escolha. O ritual pode acontecer apenas entre uma alma demoníaca e uma alma pura e legítima. Se o selo for refeito, sem a aliança, você corre o risco de morrer pois o ritual é traiçoeiro. —_ ele se voltou para Kagome— _Se tiver uma aliança secular com um Youkai forte, a alma dele ancorará a sua, e a aliança os unirá eternamente. Embora eu não goste desta parte, é o único meio de conseguir seu selo de volta._

 __ Isso é loucura... —_ ela sussurrou erguendo os olhos para Sesshoumaru. O azul se prendendo ao dourado em uma pergunta silenciosa ' _você concordaria com isso?'_

Ele por outro lado mantinha a expressão impassível quando perguntara ao Coronel, ignorando a Capitã do esquadrão.

_ _Quais seriam as consequências dessa aliança?_

 __ Bem, vocês estariam ligados para sempre. Atados um ao outro como um só. Mas isso pode ser negociado..._

 __ Isto já foi feito alguma vez? —_ era Kagome quem perguntava ao irmão.

_ _Sim, a muito tempo atrás.—_ ele respondeu— _Mas somente funciona com Youkais completos e sacerdotisas legítimas. Eles tem que suportar a troca de Sangue para o pacto funcionar. Um meio Youkai não suportaria o sangue de uma Miko e uma sacerdotisa comum não suportaria o sangue de um Youkai completo. O mais fraco sempre sucumbe com o poder do mais forte. Sem exceções._

 __ E o que eu ganho com isso? —_ Sesshoumaru deu as costas para os irmãos e encarou a estante de livros passando os olhos rapidamente pelos títulos sem de fato ler os nomes, sua mente era um turbilhão de coisas sopradas a esmo, e ouvia uma voz primitiva rasgar seus pensamentos como uma lança, ' _MINHA, MINHA, MINHA'... fechou os olhos e obrigou-se a assumir o controle._

 __ Bem, não vou viver para sempre Thaysho. E minha irmã não pode tomar conta de tudo sozinha... estou lhe oferecendo minha patente, minhas ações, uma fusão entre a Centráx e a Thaysho's Corporation, um legado de mais de cem anos, e é claro uma chance de vivenciar isso tudo, por que, se Kagome cair nas mãos de Naraku, será o fim de tudo que um dia existiu. Mas sem pressão. Nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo, mas vou dar até amanhã para pensarem no assunto..._

 __ Não há necessidade...—_ ele virou-se de frente para ambos e seus olhos passaram do Coronel para a Capitã, e permaneceram focados nos dela, enquanto um leve arquear de lábios se erguia na lateral de sua boca— _Eu aceito a aliança secular, Coronel. Mas não tenho interesse em sua patente nem nas ações, quanto a fusão, pode ser vantajoso para ambos os lados, mas quero que saiba que tenho os meus motivos para aceitar isso. Mas, ainda não é o momento para entrarmos nesse assunto. Resta saber se a Capitã também concorda com a aliança..._

 __ E eu tenho escolha? Se continuar como estou posso machucar pessoas, como machuquei você e seu irmão hoje... e ainda posso me voltar contra tudo em que acredito sob a influência de Onigumo... —_ ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e assumiu um ar decidido, irrevogável— _Não. Farei qualquer coisa para evitar isso. Eu aceito a aliança._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

_ _O que você acha que está fazendo InuYasha?_

A voz familiar, o fez se afastar e abaixar as garras para então, fazê-las voltarem ao normal.

_ _Miroku... o... o que você esperava? Você me assustou_ , _entrando aqui silenciosamente como acabou de fazer!_ — respondeu irritado acusando-o — _O que_ _tinha_ _na_ _cabeça_ _cara_? _Que droga_ _está_ _acontecendo_ _com_ _você_?!

A sua frente, Miroku ainda estava sentado no chão com expressão de assombro devido ao susto que levara.

_ _Não está acontecendo nada!_ — ele murmurou mal humorado e por fim levantou-se encarando o primo.

_ _Então_ _porquê_ _estava_ _andando_ _sorrateiramente_ _pela_ _casa_ _a_ _noite_? — perguntou estreitando os olhos na direção de Miroku.

_ _Eu moro aqui, gênio._

 __ Sim, disso todo mundo sabe. Mas, porquê estava perambulando pela casa como um criminoso?_

Por um momento, achou que não seria respondido, mas depois de um suspiro, Miroku começou:

_ _Estou cansado. Cansado de não saber onde minha vida vai parar, com quem vai parar, ou se nunca terei alguém por quem parar InuYasha... —_ Miroku suspirou, parecia esgotado, triste e desiludido. — _Não queria ver nem falar com ninguém, por isso estava indo para o quarto como um criminoso. Fazia silêncio para não chamar a atenção..._

_ _Esta assim por causa da segunda tenente, imagino. —_ arriscou InuYasha. Mas Miroku fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e ele então se calou.

_ _Ainda não conseguimos ter ao menos uma conversa que não envolvesse softwares e programas de computadores, e sempre que eu tento, faço algo de errado, e ela me estapeia e sai pisando duro...—_ ele encarou InuYasha e simplesmente deu de ombros afastando a melancoliaquecarregavanos olhos e entrou no escritório sendo seguido pelo primo porta adentro. Miroku se recostou no gabinete do escritório, e observou InuYasha se sentar na poltrona onde estivera sentado anteriormente, então continuou.

_ _Estava_ _com_ _seu_ _pai... Sabe_ , _ele_ _estava_ _muito interessado no treinamento... mais precisamente na Capitã_ _Higurashi_ _e na tenente Takeda._

_ _O que quer dizer com isso?_ — a menção ao nome de Kikyou o fez desconfiar do rumo daquela conversa.

_ _Ele queria saber se aprendemos algo com o treinamento... Sabe, se elas são tão boas quanto nós, coisa deste tipo. Ele sabe que isso é um teste e não está satisfeito por não termos passado ainda._

 __ E o que você disse à ele?_

_ _Eu_ _disse a ele, que elas eram muito boas no que faziam... Principalmente, naquelas coisas de paranauês e tudo mais..._

_ _E o que mais ele queria saber?_ — ele perguntou recebendo um olhar azedo do primo.

_ _Olha, eu sei que você gosta da senhorita Kikyou, eu também gosto da senhorita Sango, mas até você tem que admitir que é estranho que justo agora, o tão famoso Esquadrão da Centráx, resolva pedir ajuda aos agentes da Taysho's Corporation. Este treinamento, os ataques no Japão assim do nada... bem, talvez não tão assim do nada mas, até eu tenho que concordar com ele de que há algo muito estranho à respeito de tudo isto..._

_ _Sim até ai eu entendo, mas, porquê logo agora? Porque se questionar sobre as razões deles justo 'agora' depois dele ter aceitado colaborar com o esquadrão?_ — InuYasha cruzou os braços tentando entender a que ponto o primo ia chegar.

_ _Tem a ver, que seu pai está preocupado com os resultados da missão. Mais precisamente da periculosidade que estamos dispostos a enfrentar, por uma causa da qual nem sabíamos até umas semanas atrás... os ataques estavam acontecendo sim, mas a ligação de Naraku à eles era remota, e sua existência desconhecida até então... —'pelo menos para vocês'—_ pensou Miroku desviando o olhar e indo até a janela onde podia observar as folhas das árvores caírem dos galhos e se amontoarem no chão numa dança silenciosa e delicada ocasionada pelo vento.

_ _E, o que você disse à ele?_

 __ Não é difícil descobrir... Como já havia dito antes, eu gosto de Sango, e querendo ou não, ela faz parte do esquadrão. Disse que confio na senhorita Kagome e que acredito no resultado positivo da missão... que estamos aprendendo com o treinamento, e que seriamos bem sucedidos tanto para passar no teste quanto para concluirmos a missão._

De repente o peso que carregava o esmagou tão profundamente que achou difícil encher os pulmões de ar. Se afastou da janela e se jogou em um sofá recostado ao lado da estante de livros, que costumava usar para descansar quando usava os computadores para trabalhar varando a noite e ficava tão acabado que simplesmente não conseguia chegar até o quarto para descansar.

Encarou InuYasha ponderando se chegara o momento de compartilhar o que a muito escondia, ou engasgava e sucumbia com aquele segredo. Ele não podia mais guardar aquilo para si mesmo, e tomando sua decisão, desviou o olhar para a porta longe do olhar de InuYasha, e então começou num fraco murmúrio temendo o que estava prestes a contar.

_ _Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém, mas eu conheço Onigumo, InuYasha... eu o conheci no ataque que dizimou o monastério onde eu cresci a mais ou menos dez anos atrás..._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

_ _Ótimo_... _já_ _que_ _estamos_ _resolvidos_ , _vou_ _ver_ _Rin_ _na_ _cozinha_. — o Coronel disse dando um beijo na testa de Kagome e se retirou, deixando Sesshoumaru e Kagome a sós.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até Kagome que permanecera próxima da janela, e tocou a malha do roupão que começava a manchar com o sangue que devia estar saindo pelo corte aberto na clavícula dela. Ela por outro lado, mal parecia notar a presença dele perdida em pensamentos e quando o notou, se sobressaltou surpresa e desviou os olhos para longe dos dele, enquanto se sentia ruborizar.

_ _Está sangrando._

 __ Eu não me importo..._

 __ Posso? —_ ele perguntou encarando a pequena mancha de sangue. Tinha certeza de que o corte se abrira quando o Coronel segurou-a momentos antes na sala, no momento em que soube o que ela fizera com _ele_.

_ _Não há necessidade. Não há nada que um bom banho quente não cure...—_ ele apenas à ignorou, e desatou o nó do roupão deslizando-o pelos braços dela até ele cair no chão— _O que você está fazendo..._

_ _Fique quieta. Apenas fique quieta!_

Respirando fundo ela se limitou a encará-lo decorando cada traço de sua fisionomia, enquanto sentia os dedos esguios de Sesshoumaru passarem sob o tecido da camisola fina que vestia, e então a pele exposta do ombro que ele descobrira, enviando um arrepio por sua espinha.

_ _Esta mesmo disposto a selar sua alma com a minha sem ganhar nada em troca? —_ ela perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos movimentos dele.

_ _O que a faz pensar que não ganho nada aceitando a aliança secular? —_ ele encarou os olhos dela esperando uma resposta.

_ _Bem você disse que não estava interessado em nada do que o Coronel lhe ofereceu, pelo menos foi o que você disse ainda a pouco aqui, no escritório onde estamos agora._

Os dedos dele deixaram os ombros dela e subiram pelo pescoço e então retirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela colocando-a atrás de sua orelha.

 __ Depois do que vi hoje, está mais do que claro de que você precisa urgentemente de ajuda. E seu irmão não precisa me oferecer nada, para conseguir isso de mim... —_ ele pausou e seus olhos cravaram-se nos lábios dela— _pois o que eu quero dele, já me foi oferecido pela proposta da aliança..._

 __ Eu não entendo... —_ ela sussurrou entorpecida quando ele apoiou a mão por trás de seu pescoço e lentamente a puxou para si.

_ _Tudo o que eu quero, é estar ligado à você... desde o dia em que coloquei meus olhos em você... —_ ele estava a poucos milímetros dos lábios dela e suas respirações se misturavam como uma só— _Eu esperei muito para que isso acontecesse..._

E então ele a beijou. No começo, como um leve roçar de lábios, mas quando ela fechou os olhos, ele se perdeu nas profundezas das sensações que os lábios dela lhe traziam e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo um triunfo e um desespero primitivo, a puxou para si, enquanto a voz em sua cabeça gritava enlouquecidamente.

' _MINHA, MINHA,MINHAAAA!'_

* * *

 **N/A: E ai galera do mal, tudo na paz?**

 **Então... demorei mas postei ^.^**

 **Mas, então, tenho que me explicar. É que eu me viciei nos instrumentos mortais de Kassandra Clare e não parei, até ler o ultimo livro, então super recomendo gente. É uma história linda cheia de revira voltas e intrigas muito interessantes. Nada meloso e fraco, podem confiar.**

 **Voltando ao assunto, ai está as revelações de que falei, mas isso foi apenas a pontinha do ice Berg que eu tenho que esclarecer. E enfim houve o tão esperado beijo... E é ai que a treta começa, como vcs podem notar, Sesshoumaru tem um lado obscuro que já reivindicou Kagome para si. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai aceitar numa boa, então comentem minha gente! Deixem seus palpites e vamos ver quem vai acertar qual será a reação da Kagome quando ela se der conta do que esta acontecendo.**

 **Um beijão pra vcs é até o prox Cap... XD**


	13. Chapter 13

*****capítulo12*****

Haviam se passado quatro dias desde que descobri que Souta estivera manipulando minha vida completamente, bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Quatro dias que simultaneamente tudo em minha vida havia mudado, pondo-a de cabeça para baixo.

Quatro dias que se passaram, enquanto me torturava com minha fraqueza.

' _Sesshoumaru'_

Sim, o fato de não parar de pensar nele e a confusão que ele causava dentro de mim, nada mais era, que uma fraqueza.

 _A minha fraqueza_...

Não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação dos braços dele enlaçando minha cintura, da respiração dele em minha pele, a pressão dos lábios dele contra os meus...

_ _Droga... o que estou fazendo? —_ havia aberto os olhos e respirado profundamente sentindo-me enrubescer enquanto observava a claridade da luz solar irradiar pelas cortinas das portas que levavam á sacada. Era de manhã. Notara, pois acompanhara o dia nascer por detrás das cortinas perdida em meus próprios pensamentos.

Escorreguei para fora da cama sem me preocupar com a frieza do piso sob meus pés. Abri as cortinas, seguida das portas de vidro, deixando a brisa suave trazer o perfume das flores do jardim para dentro do ambiente, enquanto ela banhava a minha face.

Meu coração estava confuso. Não conseguia pensar direito. Tudo que havia feito nos últimos dias, parecia vago e sem importância...

Passara esse tempo todo fugindo de Souta. Mas ainda assim, tinha consciência de que precisava saber mais. Parecia que algo importante estava escorrendo de minhas mãos. Por isso tinha que descobrir mais sobre meu pai, meu irmão e a organização. E principalmente... sobre Sesshoumaru e todos que o cercavam.

Por isso investiguei tudo o que pude sem levantar suspeitas e mantive em segredo tudo o que descobri. Pelo menos assim, evitaria mais surpresas vindas de meu irmão e consequentemente evitaria quaisquer problemas no decorrer dos dias que estavam por vir.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto fui tola ao pensar que tinha mais controle sob minha vida agora, do que tive nos quinze anos em que vivi sob a proteção de Kaede. E o pior de tudo... parecia que até mesmo Sesshoumaru sabia mais sobre mim, do que eu mesma. E _isso_ , me deixava ainda mais irritada!

Por um lado, eu compreendia que a omissão de Souta era para ele, uma forma de proteção. Pois tudo o que ele queria era me manter segura. E a relação que meu pai mantinha com o superintendente Taysho, explicava a condescendência de Sesshoumaru com a causa, mas ainda assim me intrigava a forma com que ele me olhava...

Naquele dia, ele se mostrou calculista com Souta em relação à união. Mas aquela mascara de arrogância caiu por terra no momento em que ele me encarou. Bem... Não exatamente no momento em que me encarou, mas sim na forma com que ele me olhou. Parecia estar sentindo dor, ou algo parecido... Lembro-me de tê-lo visto com aquele mesmo olhar no dia em que eu o forcei a se transformar na cozinha de casa.

Era como se, estar próximo à mim, o torturasse. E depois, quando ficamos a sós no escritório... a forma com que se aproximou, me tocou... os olhos dele... sabia que deixar Sesshoumaru se aproximar daquela forma não era o correto, mas não consegui para-lo, nem ao menos consegui afasta-lo quando ele me beijou.

Pelo menos... não até notar o Youki dele se expandindo, subjugando minha essência purificadora.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, suas presas afiaram, sua transformação súbita me deixou tonta e os poderes dele se agitaram descontrolados em contraste com os meus. Ele estava se transformando, e sua aura maligna clamava por algo, tomando posse de alguma coisa _—_ que eu tinha uma leve impressão de ser eu mesma _—_ e eu sabia aonde aquilo ia parar. Não queria machucá-lo, mas se eu não tomasse as rédeas da situação, acabaríamos nos arrependendo depois.

Respirei fundo. Endureci minha feição usando meu dom para repeli-lo, lançando-o contra a parede. Ou eu fazia isso, ou nós destruiríamos a casa inteira, tentando um subjugar o outro.

_ _Solte-me! —_ ele havia rosnado para mim com a voz gutural, devido a transformação. Sabia muito pouco a respeito dos Youkais para interpretar, a ira que eu vi em seu olhar, por ter sido parado abruptamente.

_ _Não! Você está fora de si, controle-se! —_ eu o havia acusado surpresa com a forma com que meus poderes saíram do controle quando os usei. Ele provavelmente estaria mais irritado agora. Disso eu tinha certeza.

E assim... contrariando meus pensamentos e sem que eu estivesse esperando, ele apenas, sorriu. _—_ um sorriso sinistro de dentes afiados, é claro, que me fizeram estreitar os olhos em sua direção _—_ quase desafiando-me a repetir a acusação.

 __Eu disse para tomar cuidado ao se transformar perto de mim Taysho... meus poderes sempre irão te repelir em casos como este..._

 __Não pretendo machucar você, humana se é o que está pensando. —_ ele havia me calado com essas palavras, pois sua voz estava calma de mais se comparada com a frequência de meus batimentos cardíacos, senti uma fisgada de dor mas não demonstrei nada à ele, no entanto, o sorriso dele desapareceu, e ele subitamente rosnou irritado _— Me solte! —_ parecia que ele havia captado algo de errado, pois sua atenção estava completamente focada em mim.

_ _Me machucar ou não, não vem ao caso Agente... Se você não for capaz de se controlar... o ritual não poderá ser realizado sem que um tente destruir o outro —_ por instinto, eu mantinha meus olhos semicerrados na direção dele tentando intimidá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não teria muito êxito nesta tarefa _— Eu poderia matá-lo antes que o ritual pudesse ser concluído. E junto com você, muitas outras pessoas poderiam sair feridas... O que aconteceu ontem, não foi nem o começo do que poderia ter sido..._

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu cai de joelhos no chão. Não havia notado o quão próximo ele já estava de mim, até senti-lo tocar uma de minhas mãos que ainda estavam apoiadas no piso frio e me içar para cima pegando-me nos braços.

Ele me carregou até meu quarto, e me deixou na cama. Tentei me desvencilhar dele no início, mas o descontrole no galpão e a energia que gastei tomando os ferimentos dele para mim me deixaram mais debilitada do que imaginava, e ainda naquele instante ter ativado minha energia tão precariamente para afastá-lo, só havia agravado ainda mais a minha situação.

Não sabia como ele havia se livrado da minha barreira, ou se assim como meus poderes vieram, eles se dissolveram ao passo em que eu perdia as minhas forças, mas isso não importava naquele momento. Pelo menos, não mais. Se eu não parasse de me comportar como uma criança teimosa, acabaria pior do que eu já estava.

_ _Onde posso encontrar bandagens para curativos? —_ ele havia perguntado tão casualmente que me forçara a abrir os olhos que nem notara ter fechado para encontrar os dourados dele, totalmente desprovidos de emoção.

_ _No armário do banheiro. Segunda gaveta._

Ele havia se levantado e poucos instantes depois, retornado com uma maleta de primeiros socorros nas mãos.

_ _Tire a camisola e se cubra com o lençol, como pode ver, já está encharcada de sangue, deixe-me ver seu ombro._

 __Isso não é necessário... —_ eu havia tentado argumentar. Mas ele parecia resoluto a conseguir aquilo que queria.

_ _Apenas faça Kagome!_

' _Kagome'_

Me deixei sorrir internamente pela lembrança... Eu tinha que admitir que gostei de ouvir meu nome sair dos lábios dele, tão casual, ainda que irritadamente.

Mas naquele momento, a única coisa que fiz, foi erguer uma das sobrancelhas em protesto.

Ele virou de costas para dar mais privacidade à mim, deixando bem claro que não sairia do quarto até que eu o fizesse. Eu, com um fraco suspiro, havia tirado a camisola cobrindo o corpo com o lençol da cama, como ele havia sugerido e pigarreei para chamar sua atenção. Estava constrangida com tudo aquilo, mas nunca iria admitir meu recato perante à ele.

E assim, quase meia hora havia se passado com ele limpando meus ferimentos e colocando novas bandagens para proteger minhas feridas. Ele não me olhou nos olhos em nenhum momento, e mesmo eu notando que ele havia demorado um pouco mais em alguns pontos, eu nada disse pois não confiava em meu tom de voz para conversar com ele.

Assim que terminou, ele simplesmente levantou. Conferiu se tudo estava certo e, saiu. Foi embora sem dizer mais nada a mim, nem eu a ele.

A falta de explicação para o comportamento dele me levou a questionar o que de fato ele esperava de mim.

Não muito tempo depois, Kikyou havia entrado no quarto sentando na cama, me analisando com um ar empertigado.

_ _Souta contou que você fez aquilo de novo... você está bem?_

_ _Estou. Não tem por que se preocupar, o processo de cura já começou. Provavelmente amanhã estará quase cicatrizado._

_ _Bom, sendo assim fico mais tranquila..._

 __Você sabia? —_ eu a cortei segurando o lençol com mais força do que era necessário.

_ _Do quê exatamente? —_ por alguma razão ela parecia confusa e amedrontada com a minha pergunta.

_ _De tudo... sobre a joia de quatro almas, sobre a aliança secular, sobre os Taishos, e o motivo de estarmos exatamente aqui, nesta casa... você sabia de tudo isso, Kikyou?_

Ela desviou seu olhar, e encarou a porta do meu closet onde a adaga que matara minha mãe se encontrava escondida, dentro de um dos painéis de armas camuflados na parede, e um instante depois, disse perdida em suas lembranças, tudo o que sabia... Desde a invasão á trinta anos atrás, até o dia em que minha mãe fora assassinada.

E eu?

Eu ouvi a tudo em silêncio! Depois de tudo o que ela me disse, eu simplesmente pedi à ela um momento a sós, para pensar. Precisava entender o meu papel naquela trama macabra, e as consequências que minhas ações trariam, caso eu fizesse algo sem pensar.

Por isso passei os últimos três dias, na sala de registros da corporação pesquisando livros e referências, lendo manuscritos e pergaminhos antigos. Me perguntava se haveria algum registro lavrado por meu pai, onde houvesse algo referente a aliança secular, ou aos meus selos rompidos, enquanto tudo o que eu mais queria, era estar longe de toda essa confusão.

Não encontrei _nada_ exatamente importante para captar minha atenção.

Então, decidi voltar ao meu cronograma normal. Treinar os agentes da Taysho's Corporation. Afinal, não poderia evitá-los mais do que já havia feito. Por isso entrei novamente no quarto, e me vesti adequadamente para descer.

Mas antes de começar o dia treinando, eu tinha algo mais importante à tratar.

Ontem, assim que deixei corporação, recebi uma mensagem de texto com nada mais que algumas coordenadas que me levariam a cidade de Yokohama.

Apenas uma pessoa faria isso.

E eu... bem, eu precisava muito falar com essa pessoa, e o fato dele estar exatamente nesta cidade, era apenas um bônus, levando em conta que eu tinha alguns assuntos à tratar lá. Então não perderia muito mais tempo. Algumas coisas precisavam ser resolvidas logo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava já a um bom tempo estacionada em frente à um edifício em construção. As coordenadas que recebi, me trouxeram até aqui, e eu entendia bem o por quê.

O lugar era bem afastado da cidade, e ainda era muito cedo para os trabalhadores voltarem a trabalhar na obra.

Estava ficando sem paciência, quando um brilho refletiu em uma das janelas do terceiro andar. Não pude negar meu alivio, pois aquele era o sinal que eu estava esperando. Desci do carro e sem muito esforço, abri a grade de segurança que mantinham os vândalos longe da construção.

Um círculo incandescente se formou sob meus pés, e com um pequeno impulso, consegui saltar até a janela, fazendo uma rajada de vento varrer a poeira do local.

E como eu já esperava, fui recebida com duas kunais, ambas vindas uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Poderia facilmente repeli-las com minha barreira espiritual, mas sabia que aquilo era apenas uma distração. Se não tomasse cuidado, seria pega desprevenida. Dei um salto e me agarrei a uma viga me impulsionando para cima dela, a fim de observar melhor lugar. Não havia ninguém ali. Pelo menos, não um humano comum.

Eu conseguia sentir a presença dele. Quase como um cartão de visitas, me instigando à procurá-lo.

Saltei para o chão novamente e caminhei até o centro daquela área.

 _Silêncio_.

Era tudo o que eu ouvia. Sabia que a qualquer instante esse quadro mudaria. Só restava saber quanto tempo _ele_ me faria esperar.

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, senti uma vibração e um pequeno deslocamento de ar em algum lugar da ala leste do prédio. Só tive tempo de amparar a adaga, quando esta já estava quase tocando a ponta de meu nariz. Parei-a apenas com as mãos, tirando uma risada descontraída do ser que resolveu sair das sombras.

_ _Afiada, como sempre, não?_

Havia um bom tempo que não colocava os meus olhos nele. Bem ali, a alguns passos de mim se encontrava um homem alto, de cabelos dourados e olhos castanho-avermelhados que me fitavam sorridentes. O rosto esculpido e angelical me sorria num misto de alegria/orgulho, surpresa/irritação, tirando de mim um sorriso irônico de descontração.

_ _Megami... Já faz um tempo, não?!_

_ _Kagome, eu já lhe pedi para me chamar pelo nome! Não há formalidades entre nós, certo? —_ ele caminhou até mim, e como de costume, afagou o topo de minha cabeça _—_ tipo como se faz com crianças _—_ e beijou minha fonte como sempre fizera na academia.

_ _Kensei, achei que ia se esconder por mais algum tempo... Como anda o velhote?_

Ele riu. Afinal de contas ele não seria o Kensei que eu conhecia, se não reclamasse do velho ferreiro do qual ele era aprendiz.

_ _Ele está bem, mas vive reclamando do ciático dele. Você sabe, coisa de gente velha._

 __ Claro, como se ele fosse o único —_ revirei os olhos como costumava fazer nos velhos tempos _— Sério velhote, você também está neste barco, esqueceu?_

 __ Há, cale a boca menina. Não sou muito mais velho que você. —_ ele estalou a língua descontente com o meu comentário _—_ _E odeio que me chame de velhote. Mas, me conte... por que quando cheguei em casa à alguns dias atrás, encontrei um recado seu?_

' _Claro, direto ao ponto como sempre.' —_ Pensei.

Megami Kensei, era um negociante de armas, que foi meu professor de artes marciais a alguns anos atrás. Fora ele quem me ensinou a conciliar a luta e os poderes espirituais ao mesmo tempo. Nem mesmo Kikyou conseguia abatê-lo em uma luta. Isto é, até _eu_ dominar a técnica.

Com quase quarenta e cinco anos de idade, Megami Kensei era considerado um veterano de guerra e um aliado valioso a se ter do lado. Ele também era o braço direito de Toutousai, " _O_ _ferreiro_ " como era chamado o fabricante de armas infernais que a Centrax dispunha a várias gerações. E assim como o ferreiro, ele também era um Youkai.

Megami conseguia manter a aparência totalmente humana, e jovial, aparentando ter nada menos que vinte e sete anos.

Eu não sei bem quanto tempo um Youkai tem de vida. Afinal de contas, não era nem de longe uma veterana à tempo suficiente para saber sobre estas coisas. Tudo o que sabia, era que sem sombra de dúvidas, ele tinha bem mais idade do que aparentava ter demarcado nos arquivos de registros da organização. Que significa, que quarenta e cinco, não era nem de longe, a idade que ele tinha de verdade... Mas fazê-lo admitir isso, era outra história.

_ _Bem, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas, a um tempo atrás, Toutousai estava fabricando uma arma capaz de absorver energia para potencializar a força de destruição ampliada na munição para combate em larga escala. Soube que ele conseguiu converter tanto energia purificadora quanto energia maligna nela... isso é verdade?_

 __ Os dados de pesquisa da central de armamentos é restrita para o resto do pelotão. Como você conseguiu essa informação?_

 __ Eu tenho os meus contatos, e nem de longe esse tipo de informação escapa aos meus ouvidos, ainda mais quando sei que muitas destas coisa me envolve..._

Ele estava sério. Eu o vi endireitar os ombros e me encarar com um pouco de desconfiança.

_ _Sejamos francos Kensei, eu sei bem os motivo para tudo isso, eu só... Não quero ser pega desprevenida, pelo menos não sem ter oportunidade de lutar..._

 __ O que exatamente o Coronel contou para você?_

Ok, ele não estava nada feliz com as minhas respostas, e eu sabia bem que tentar enrolá-lo só pioraria as coisas.

 __ Nada de relevante..._

Tudo aconteceu rápido de mais, num instante estava no centro do terceiro andar com meu professor, no outro estava pressionada contra a parede com um Youkai sedento de sangue com as presas muito próximas do meu pescoço. Um passo em falso e ele retalharia minha garganta como se rasgasse papel.

_ _Tudo relacionado à você é relevante. Ainda mais quando sei que está bisbilhotando onde não foi chamada. Abre o bico e desembucha garota!_ — aquilo era um aviso. Se eu queria a ajuda dele teria que pensar rápido.

 __ Sei que Onigumo está me caçando como se eu fosse um animal á mais tempo do que eu consigo me lembrar... e tudo o que Souta me disse é que devo tomar cuidado. Não posso deixar que Onigumo se aproxime de mim, sabe, por causa daquele lance de destruir o mundo, ou algo do tipo. Mas o pior de tudo Kensei, é que não posso proteger aqueles com que me importo, pois se eu perder o controle, posso vir a me tornar mais letal que aquele verme. E isso tem sido uma droga!_

Ele me soltou e deu apenas um passo para trás certificando se de que me impediria caso eu tentasse atacá-lo.

_ _Isso não explica o porquê de estar xeretando na minha área. —_ ele estava me observando com total atenção. Não deixaria passar nada que escondesse minhas reais razões para estar ali.

_ _Quero que encomende essa arma para mim. Se eu por alguma razão perder a droga do controle, vou usá-la para drenar o máximo de poder eu conseguir..._

 __ Desculpe, mas devo corrigi-la quanto a isso. A arma da qual estamos falando. usa a energia para potencializar a força destrutiva do projétil, causando três vezes mais destruição que um projétil comum causaria. Você tem que entender que quando você carrega a arma com o seu poder, ela precisa ser disparada, do contrário, ela pode eclodir destruindo o portador e quem estiver ao seu alcance. Além do mais, ela nem mesmo passou pela área de testes ainda. E sinto lhe informar, mas, não tenho permissão para dá-la a você, pois somente a Raposa velha tem acesso á ela._

 __ Entendo... mas ainda assim, quero a arma. Você pode não acreditar em mim agora, mas saiba que quando Toutousai souber no que estamos metidos, até ele, com toda certeza irá concordar comigo. Esse será apenas um detalhe insignificante, em comparação do que está por vir, pode apostar!_

 __ O que está acontecendo Kagome? —_ e quando vi que ele se afastou, soube que ele estava disposto a ouvir tudo o que eu pretendia lhe dizer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois que me despedi de Kensei, entrei no carro e peguei a estrada que levaria ao prédio onde o treinamento de quatro dias atrás havia acontecido.

Não fazia sentido, eu sei. Mas eu queria olhar o local com meus próprios olhos, verificar cada mínimo detalhe...

Estava certa de que tinha energia suficiente para manter cada armadilha intacta por no máximo quatro dias, mas ainda assim, algumas poucas horas haviam me levado ao limite, como se o abismo de poder que eu tinha, houvesse finalmente chegado ao fim. Isso estava muito, muito errado!

Entrei no prédio e chequei cada andar minuciosamente até o local onde eu havia perdido o controle. Tudo parecia normal, principalmente os danos causados pelo meu poder espiritual. Observei a rachadura na parede, onde InuYasha havia sido lançado. Os danos no concreto onde eu estava, tudo parecia normal. Caminhei até uma abertura onde antes deveria ter uma janela e esquadrinhei o perímetro inteiro, procurando qualquer indício de sabotagem.

Foi ai que eu vi. No outro lado do prédio, próximo a um pessegueiro, um pequeno brilho junto às raízes.

Por precaução, caminhei até o centro da sala e apoiei minha palma da mão no chão. Uma corrente de símbolos se formou em volta de meu pulso e uma luz cálida e brilhante percorreu o chão e toda aquela área, rastreando qualquer sinal de movimento nas limitações da propriedade.

 _Nada..._

Tirando alguns pássaros que descansavam em alguns dos galhos das árvores, nada humano espreitava aquele ambiente.

Caminhei até a abertura e saltei em direção ao térreo usando meu poder para absorver o impacto da descida, aterrissando de forma suave no chão.

E como eu temia... bem ali, próxima da árvore, estava o objeto causador do meu esgotamento.

Com cuidado, embrulhei-o em um pequeno lenço e voltei para o carro. Era difícil imaginar que uma coisinha tão insignificante daquela, seria capaz de drenar toda a minha energia daquela forma. Mas não podia negar os fatos! Aquela coisa já estava sugando uma boa quantidade de energia espiritual apenas com a proximidade em que estávamos.

Tinha que chegar em casa antes de Souta sair, ou teria que procurá-lo na corporação. Essa seria uma boa oportunidade de questiona-lo sobre algumas pontas soltas a respeito desse dom com o qual fui agraciada, e descobrir mais a respeito de meu passado...

Céus, se continuasse perto desta coisa por muito mais tempo, não teria poder suficiente para dar continuidade ao treinamento. E como consequência, seria derrotada facilmente pelos dois irmãos albinos. Já que o monge estava acompanhado de Kikyou estudando os pergaminhos da aliança, e se preparando para atar-me infindavelmente ao cara que nos últimos dias, tem me feito perder completamente o sono.

_ _É Kagome, parece que sua vida é uma caixinha de surpresas... e tudo o que eu queria na vida, era fugir dessas complicações!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **_** _O que é isso?_

 __ Não sei exatamente. Mas desconfio que seja uma réplica da joia de quatro almas —_ encarei Sango que fitava a pequena pedra agora acomodada dentro de uma caixa feita de chumbo, de maneira curiosa.

 __ Onde à encontrou?_

Encarei Sesshoumaru que estava recostado no batente da porta, e desviei o olhar quando percebi que ele também me encarava.

 __ Ela estava perdida entre as raízes do pessegueiro nas proximidades do edifício onde perdi o controle._

 __ Como a senhorita sabe que essa é uma réplica? —_ Miroku perguntou da poltrona na qual estava sentado.

 __ Além da aparência semelhante à original, essa joia é capaz de absorver grande quantidade de poder espiritual rapidamente sem que ninguém perceba._

' _Essa foi a razão pela qual perdi o controle no teste de invasão que vocês participaram._

 __ Você tem certeza Capitã? Pensei que manter as armadilhas ativas junto à barreira, é que deveria tê-la esgotado a ponto de desestabilizá-la daquela maneira. Como não detectei este objeto nas proximidades do galpão antes? —_ Kikyou desviou os olhos de mim, e agora encarava a caixa com extrema atenção. Reação na qual, todos pareciam copiar conforme eu deixava claro meu ponto de vista.

 __ A pessoa que a levou até lá deveria saber bem o que estava fazendo, pois nem mesmo eu notei sua presença._

A ideia de que alguém estivera rondando seu território pareceu enfurecer Souta de uma forma que jamais vi. Ele parecia calmo, e aquela fachada de homem imperturbável de nada me enganava. Ele estava muito irritado pra dizer alguma coisa.

 __ Um soldado de Naraku, talvez? — questionou InuYasha._

 __ Talvez... e se for... quero que tomem cuidado daqui para frente. Não andem sozinhos pois podem se tornar alvos fáceis! Não sabemos em quantos estão, ou o que eles planejam fabricando isso. —_ apontei para a caixa e sem que eu percebesse, meus olhos seguiram na direção de Sesshoumaru, e sem quebrar o contato, continuei:

_ _Kikyou e Miroku continuarão com as pesquisas. Sango e InuYasha vão lhes dar suporte enquanto o ritual não for concretizado. Coronel, quero as crianças longe desta casa antes do final do dia. A segurança delas primeiro, a minha depois!_

Souta fechou a boca logo em seguida antes de formular um protesto contra minhas recomendações.

_ _Eu compreendo sua preocupação, mas não estarei sozinha enquanto estiver fora. E não se esqueça, que sei me cuidar perfeitamente bem. —_ ele suspirou mas concordou com um dar de ombros irritante — _Quanto ao treinamento, eu irei dar continuidade de paramos. Fora isso o Agente Taysho e eu faremos rondas pela cidade e investigaremos a origem desta pedra maldita. Algo me diz que, de onde essa veio, deve haver muito mais._

 __ Bom, sendo assim... Coronel, você se importaria em dar uma carona para mim e Sango até a Centrax? Quero o cartão de acesso aos cofres do subsolo. Não posso ter algum progresso sem os livros certos não é mesmo? —_ Kikyou passou por Souta agarrando seu braço levando-o porta a fora, seguida por Sango, que desviou o olhar de Miroku quando passou por ele seguindo a Primeira Tenente escada abaixo.

 __ E o que faremos enquanto isso? —_ Miroku tentou sufocar o desapontamento mudando de assunto _— Sem a Primeira e Segunda Tenente não podemos fazer nenhuma busca sobre o ritual ou os ritos de proteção para restaurar seu selo. Sem os livros estamos de mãos atadas..._

 __ Bem, sintam-se a vontade para me acompanhar num treino por agora. Sei que são bons e tudo, mas quero soldados focados. Vocês passarão um bom tempo neste escritório e não quero pensar que por conta disso, os reflexos de vocês acabem relaxando pela falta de exercícios._

O ultraje nas feições de InuYasha quase me fizera rir. Por cristo, ambos se levantaram e saíram do escritório antes que minha força de vontade me traísse e eu acabasse sorrindo na frente de todos eles. Sesshoumaru foi o único que continuou parado na soleira da porta me observando.

_ _Por que tem me evitado nos últimos dias?_

 __ Olha! ele fala! Pensei que o gato houvesse comido a sua língua, Taysho. Ou o inverso, mas isso não é da minha conta. Muito bem, o que você quer? —_ sai por detrás de minha escrivaninha e me apoiei na mesa de vidro onde a caixinha de chumbo com a joia estava apoiada pronta para fechá-la, quando senti um corpo se acomodar às minhas costas, prendendo-me entre ele e a mesa.

_ _O... o que... está fazendo?_

 __ Fechando a caixa._

Ele passou o braço ao meu lado alcançando a caixa e fechando-a logo em seguida. Eu estava com as mãos fechadas em punho apoiadas no tampo de vidro, quando senti a outra mão dele apoiar minha cintura enquanto ele me virava de frente para ele suavemente.

 __ Eu fiz uma pergunta. Então responda._

Droga, ele estava perto de mais para eu conseguir raciocinar.

 **_** _Eu evitei? Não me lembro de ter feito isso..._

Ele estreitou os olhos me desafiando a continuar desconversando.

_ _O quê?! Eu tenho mais o que fazer Agente! Não perco meu tempo evitando quem quer que seja apenas por livre e espontâneo prazer! Tenho compromissos sabia?_

 __Não mude de assunto._

Droga, droga, droga.

 **_** _O que você quer de mim Sesshoumaru? —_ sussurrei quando ele passou a mão sobre o meu ombro que estivera ferido anteriormente, e meus olhos alcançaram os dele enquanto eu engolia em seco constatando o quão próximo nossos rostos estavam um do outro.

 **_** _Não saia desta casa sozinha, Capitã. Alguém está tentando desestabiliza-la, e se não cooperar, eles terão êxito nesta tarefa._

 __ Está me dando ordens Taysho?_

Ok, ele estava me tirando do sério agora. E, não de uma forma agradável, diga-se de passagem.

Aquela curvinha da boca dele ameaçou subir, e eu tinha certeza de que haveria sangue, caso acontecesse.

_ _Saia da minha frente! —_ meu tom de voz era baixo agora, porem firme. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim comigo?

Ele sorriu. O filho da mãe sorriu mesmo! E parecia disposto a não ouvir minhas recomendações e se afastar.

_ _Saia!_

Ele não se moveu. Exceto pela mão no ombro que subiu pelo meu pescoço fazendo minha pele arrepiar com o toque. Mas nada que ele fizesse, desviaria a minha atenção de sair daquele escritório sem antes parti-lo ao meio.

A mão dele segurou uma mecha dos meus cabelos da nuca me aproximando ainda mais dele. Mas nunca! Antes que ele pudesse me beijar eu o afastei com uma boa dose de poder, fazendo-o cambalear alguns passos para trás.

_ _Nunca mais me trate como um ser insignificante. Nunca se esqueça quem eu sou, e do que sou capaz! Não é porque aceitei me unir a você, que te dê o direito de decidir o que eu deva ou não fazer! Eu estou no comando aqui, e não o contrário._

Ele não me impediu de sair do escritório como pensei que faria. E eu não me importei com o fato de ele não o fazer. Seria ótimo para mim se ele estivesse tão irritado agora quanto ela. Pelo menos assim, ele não se seguraria durante a luta. E essa era uma boa oportunidade para ver do que ele era capaz de fazer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Estava olhando aquela casa a um bom tempo..._

 _Estava camuflado ali, durante a manhã inteira, apenas observando a movimentação dos residentes em busca de uma única pessoa. Não à vira em momento algum durante o tempo em que estivera ali. E, somente depois, notara que ela deveria ter saído muito antes dele colocar os pés naquele local._

 _Sabia que não poderia sair dali enquanto não à encontrasse. Mas, estava muito pouco interessado também em ficar plantado ali enquanto poderia estar fazendo coisas muito mais interessantes. Por sorte, não tardou muito até ela regressar dentro de um carro luxuoso e adentrar na casa._

 _Ela parecia apressada, e misteriosa vestida naquela calça de couro negra, parcialmente coberta com um sobretudo bege claro que estava parcialmente aberto, revelando uma blusa de alças decotada e extremamente colada ao corpo._

 _Reprimiu uma grande vontade de praguejar baixinho pois, logo depois que ela entrou, três homens de porte grande e expressões severas entraram na casa pela porta da frente como se a presença deles já fosse esperada. E assim... ninguém mais entrou ou saiu durante um longo, longo tempo._

 _Cerca de quatro horas depois, um carro todo negro estacionou em frente à residência enquanto duas crianças que aparentavam ter entre cinco, e o outro onze anos, correrem até o veículo, parando apenas para esperar um outro homem que vinha logo atrás, sendo acompanhado da mulher que desta vez exibia as curvas do corpo devido a ausência do sobretudo que estivera usando anteriormente._

 _Não conseguia ver a feição dela pela distância em que estava, mas não podia negar. Ela era linda._

 _Observou enquanto ela se despedia das crianças e logo em seguida do homem, enquanto ouvia os apelos das crianças pela janela do carro._

 _À viu dizer algo para o homem logo depois de outras duas mulheres passarem pelos dois e entrarem no carro seguidas do homem, enquanto o veículo manobrava para sair e seguir seu caminho estrada acima. Então, depois de perder o carro de vista, ela entrou novamente, mas ao invés se entrar na casa, a mulher seguiu a lateral da residência que levariam ao jardim dos fundos. Era agora! Não podia perder essa chance de colher mais informações._

 _As descrições batiam. Baixa, cabelos negros e ondulados. Não conseguia enxergar dali, mas podia apostar que seus olhos eram azuis escuros. Grandes e brilhantes, capazes de tirar o fôlego de quem os contemplasse de perto... Com certeza era ela..._

 _Tinha que dar razão ao seu mestre por ter tal fixação pela morena. Ela era de encher os olhos._

 _Sem que ninguém percebesse, esgueirou-se pelo jardim da casa e a seguiu entre uma densa mata nas limitações da propriedade. Depois que descobrisse o que ela estaria fazendo ali, seguiria para a mansão e de lá, relataria suas descobertas ao mestre antes que perdesse completamente a credibilidade perante à ele._

 _Todos os seus pensamentos caíram por terra, pois nem em seus mais tenebrosos sonhos esperava encontrar naquele lugar, algo tão extraordinário quanto ver a morena enfrentar não somente três oponentes ao mesmo tempo como também estar completamente desarmada._

 _Tirou o Telefone do bolso e silenciosamente começou a gravar, pois tinha certeza de que seu senhor não acreditaria se ele simplesmente contasse. Mas com provas, este fato seria impossível de ser ignorado..._

 _Com toda a certeza, Onigumo Naraku ficaria extremamente satisfeito com o progresso atingido hoje._

* * *

 **N/A: Olá meu povo e minha póva! Kkk**

 **Estou aqui novamente trazendo mais um cap de AdM.**

 **Demorei muito, eu sei. Imperdoável, imperdoável, mas não joguem os tamancos em mim por favor! Eu sei que mereço mas eu lhes apresento um capítulo com o ponto de vista da Kagome. Pelo menos na maior parte. KKk.**

 **E vejam que bacana: a apresentação de um personagem novo!**

 **MEGAMI KENSEI! Lindo e misterioso pronto pra fazer muita gente suspirar! (Estou falando de mim) mas então...**

 **Comentem! Deixem aqui suas sugestões, ideias e pontos de vistas! Seus comentários são um incentivo para iniciantes como eu e um bom modo de melhorar a história.**

 **Ka-Angel-s** **:** agradeço imensamente a review. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, pois também tenho gostado muito de escrevê-la. Espero que goste deste Cap pois em especial, pq esta foi a estréia de um personagem novo! *-*

 **E é isso pessoal! Kisses *-*.**


End file.
